Unexpected
by aggie23
Summary: Everyone has a past an accepting it as part of one is something Will and Emma must do. unexpected things happen when they meet each other. M rated for later chapters. sorry for the terrible summary!
1. Dust

**Hello, everybody! I was bored the other day and an idea for a new fanfic came to my mind. A Wemma story, of course! =) It won´t be following the show´s plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**I apologize in advanced if this chapter´s a little silly and short… planning on adding more information about Emma and Will as the story progress!**

**Aggie**

Lima, Ohio. Yes, this seemed a nice place to start again. Early July made this little town look wonderfully, especially around the lake, where the colonial buildings gave the entire area a very quaint and picturesque appearance. Sunlight through the trees and the warm breeze blowing softly her face sent Emma a sense of comfort and peace she hadn´t felt in a long time.

She was going to be just fine. Though that wasn´t the thought tossing her mind when she first walked into her brother´s apartment a month ago. The place was a complete disaster: books and magazines were piled on the table, dirty dishes in the sink waiting to be washed, the unmade bed…

"I´d have clean if I knew you were coming early, Freckle" he brother Steven had apologized scratching his skull nervously, knowing his sister´s issues with disorder, "The bathroom is clean, tho" he had joked.

"It´s not that bad" she had replied struggling with anxiety. It wasn´t _that_ bad, actually. Months ago, she couldn´t have had entered into a room looking like her brother´s.

_Thank you, therapy. _

But she couldn´t complain, after all, she was a guest there until Steven moved out.

So now, 30 days had passed from her arrival and everything appeared to be taking its natural course. She had exactly one month to find a job before her brother left Lima and a decent therapist to continue working with her... problems.

_Now, now, Emma... Enjoy the afternoon and you´ll deal with all that later_. She told herself walking across the pave lane, bordering the green area and finding a bench to sit down to let the sun warm her body. She contemplated the kids playing on the lawn and cute couples taking romantic walks holding hands and a slight smile contoured her lips. This sure seemed a calm and quiet place to move on after all what happened. Five years seemed so far away and yet so close…

Unexpectedly, a loud bark made her jump from her seat and her eyes widened in shock she found a large German Sheppard looking at her with dark and piercing eyes. The animal barked again, this time more stridently and Emma froze gripping the edge of the bench as tightly as she could. It looked dangerous, even bad-tempered; her eyes run across the park, wishing its owner to come fetch the beast. But suddenly, something unusual occurred: its tail shook playfully and leaned down on his front legs at the time its quarter back lifted up in a graceful movement.

_Go away, go away, go away…_

But the dog wasn´t going anywhere and when he saw Emma had no intention what so ever to play with him, he let out a soft dim growl and walked to her to rest his slobbering snout on her lap.

_Kjhgfdstyruresjfydnp_

"Dust!" a male voice called the dog causing Emma to lift her head to see a man running towards her with rush. "Dust!" The dog didn´t move; instead, he looked at Emma with 'help-me-I'm-in-trouble' eyes. "Damn it, dog, leave the miss alone…" the man said indignant as he approached and took the dog by its collar. "I´m terribly sorry…" he apologized to Emma kindly, "Miss, are you ok?"

Emma couldn´t reply for a moment. She had lost herself in these stranger´s deep and pleasant hazel eyes. "I-I´m ok, thanks" she manage to respond brushing her hair behind her ear and lowering her gaze to her pencil skirt where Dust had left a drool stain. _Oh. My. God_.

"Oh, shoot…" he looked upset at his dog and then apologetic to Emma, "I'm _so_ sorry… Let me… here" he handed her a handkerchief, "I don´t know what´s gotten into him… He´s not usually like this with people" he nervously explained to Emma, scrapping his chin.

Despite her gross, she couldn´t help to find his stutter quite adorable. "Don´t worry, really" her voice came out sweeter than she expected, and tried to clean the drool from her skirt, without success, "Thanks"

"It´s ok, keep it" the stranger told her when she intended to returned his handkerchief, "You have probably drool on your hands as well" he looked at her kindly.

She laughed nervously, trying not to think about the dribble infecting her hands. "Th-thanks". Her eyes met the stranger´s once again, who was looking at her a little concern. _Calm down, for Heaven´s Sake_. _Say something_. Emma opened her mouth, obeying her mind. But nothing came.

"Are you sure you all right?"

"Yes, I'm ok… Just, uhm, got caught napping…"

He let out a chuckle, "Me too… He-he usually ignores most of people… You could be standing next to him and he wouldn´t even look at you… But, again, don´t know what´s gotten into him… " Dust was sitting quietly next to him, "and now Mr. is finally behaving!" Emma giggled at the dog. Now he was calm he looked kind of adorable. But once again, her eyes flew to the stranger. There was something about him making her ease. His mouth was curved in a gentle smile when he saw she was looking at him; "I´m-"

"I, uhm, should be going now" Emma said with nervous dash; the effect of sudden and unexpected alleviation this man had on her scared her.

"Yeah, me too" the man replied quickly, "It was nice to meet you… and sorry again!"

"Bye…" _Always running away, Emma._

She slowly walked away. Her hands a bit shaking by the startle caused by Dust and his lots of spittle; still she was holding the handkerchief. Emma looked at the cloth and then back to the stranger. He was kneeling down close to Dust talking to him until his gaze lifted up to meet Emma, who sent him a shy smile from the distance. He smiled back and waved his hand.

And then she finally walked back home, trying to convince herself men were not a different race and hesitation wasn´t the best method to overcome her past.

_Courage, Emma_.

And then she wondered what the stranger´s name would be.


	2. Schue

**Hey! Hope you liked chapter one! Just wanted to say, this one is not gonna be written exclusively from Emma´s POV (as the first one). Also, wanna say this again: this is not the Emma we know from the show ;)**

**Please feel free to write suggestions, critics or anything you like! =) And I wanna thank Taylor for always being my beta! **

**Aggie**

II

"Glad to see you´re finally home, Schue!" Steven palmed his old friend´s shoulder, "When did you arrive?"

"A couple of days ago…"

"And you didn´t call me?" Steven played hurt causing Will to chuckle, "Listen, the game starts in an hour, let´s go buy some beers and we´ll call for some pizza… "

"Sure, your place?"

"When isn´t it?"

On their way to Steven´s, they talked about Will´s recess at his parents back in Oregon. "I tell, you Steve, I really needed this… fresh air, nothing to think about… though, I can´t keep avoiding it for much longer"

"Relax, man; let´s chill for tonight, ok? You won´t have me for much longer after all" Will looked at him quizzically, "I got the job. I´m leaving in a month"

"What? Is that-? Congratulations!" a cheerful laugh escaped his mouth, "That´s awesome! But you´re leaving!" he laughed, "I´m happy for you"

"Thanks Will... I'm gonna miss our Game Nights. But I'll come back; my sister can have me some weekend"

"You have a sister living here in Lima? How come after 4 years I'm just now learning that?" He laughed skeptically

"She came a month ago… right when you left. Erm, I don´t think she´s here…" Steven pulled the car in the building parking lot and turned the engine off. His eyes quickly flew to the front window apartment, "Listen, Will… I wanna ask you this in case Emma´s at home… and if she´s not, well, you´ll meet her eventually…" his voice was low

"What?" Will looked at him concerned

"Promise you´ll be natural around her" his pleading eyes were fixed to Will´s

"Natural? What are you talking about?"

"She´s… you may find some of her behaviors a little quirky-"

"Why are you-?" Will intended to ask, but he couldn't.

"She's had a crappy past, that's why she's here. She´s gonna stay here, if everything goes right" Will remained silent, expecting his friend would tell him something else; but he didn´t, "I have no right to talk about her life, but maybe if you guys get to know each other you can talk about it some other time"

"Steve, you´re insulting me" he began solemnly, but then he added, "What makes you think I'm gonna be paying attention to your sister? Tonight is the big game!" Steven laughed loudly, "Stop worrying, ok?"

-xx-

When they entered the living room the lights were on and the sound of water from the bathroom told them that someone else was at home.

"Steve, Is that you?" A female voice asked from the bedroom minutes later.

"No, I'm a serial killer. Of course it´s me! "Steve joked from the kitchen while preparing the snacks. Will walking through the living room and looked at the photographs on the mantelpiece. As his view ran across the place, he could clearly see that someone else was living with his friend. Everything seemed neat and tidy. Even brighter.

Suddenly, one thing caught his eye. Below the library, far from view, lay a yellow high-heeled shoe. He kneeled down to pick it up and smiled. It was odd: everything looked in place, except for that lost shoe. It was rather small but was perhaps 4 inches high, or more.

"Steve ..." This time the voice of his friend's sister was not coming from the room, rather behind him. Will turned to greet her, but was amazed to see a familiar figure approaching and zipping her skirt up. "Steve, have you seen my sh-" his words were lost in the air when she saw the handkerchief stranger standing in the living. Their eyes met. Both were surprised, but his mouth parted into a shy smile. And when their eyes met again, he felt strangely comfortable, though she seemed startled. Her brown doe eyes were the most unusual and magical he had ever seen. "Hi" she said softly. He answered the greeting in kind. "You´ve found my-"

"Schue" Steve entered the living room carrying a 6 pack and chips, "I see you already know ... wait, you know each other?" He asked confused to see his sister and his friend staring each other.

"Yes".

"No," Will looked at her, "Well, actually we´ve seen each other before," she explained. They didn´t know each other it was true, but why did she feel as if she had done something wrong? "In the Park, his dog ... it drooled all over me" She let out a small giggle.

"I´m sorry for that," Will apologized again handing her misplaced shoe, "Here you go, Cinderella" Emma smiled.

"Thanks ... I've been looking for this for days"

"Well, Will this is my sister Emma. Emma, Will. Consider yourselves formally introduced ... "

"It's nice to meet you, Emma" Will shook her hand politely.

"Same here" Again, his eyes caused her to feel as if she was being swept away to another place.

"Going somewhere?" The voice of her brother brought her back to reality.

"Oh, uhm, yeah ... I have a date," she explained modestly.

"There you go, Freckles! Good for you! "Steve shook her shoulders in an attempt to cheer her up.  
>"Thanks, I guess ... Do you plan to go out tonight? I wondered if I could take your car ... I'm late and a taxi would take forever. I won´t be coming late"<p>

-xx-

Their favorite team was losing by far and the game was 5 minutes from end when Will and Steve heard the key turning in the lock of the front door. Both turned to see Emma entering the room looking dazed.

"Hello"  
>"Hey, Freckles, you came earlier than I thought. How was your date?"<p>

"Terrific" she snorted wryly as she hung her purse and coat in the closet. "How's the game?"

"Terrific" said Steve as well. "Come, Emma, sit down ... I'll bring you a beer"

"Thanks," Emma said sitting next to Will while Steve disappeared behind the kitchen´s door. She rested her head on the back of the couch let out a deep sigh. "Is every single men here a sociopath, like the one who asked me out?" she asked, half jokingly, half seriously, turning his head to look at him.

Will watched her for a moment, "Don´t think so. I'm pretty sure he had occupied that vacant here in Lima."

"How do you know that there is only one vacancy?" She continued his joke, "been there, done that?"  
>Will laughed. He didn´t have a good answer for that, "Not that I know." He wondered what had happened to make her say that about a man. His eyes traveled to her skinny hands and notice them smoothing her skirt repeatedly.<p>

"Well, and?" Steve asked, returning from the kitchen and sitting on the free spot of the couch, on the opposite corner, "What happened?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his brother´s lack of discretion, "The guy is a Nazi. I wish I could say only that, but he was a pervert too"

Will could not help but chuckle, "Sorry, I cannot imagine what he could he have said"

"That's because you're a goodie, Schue" Steve jokingly snapped causing Emma to go away laughing. Steve then turned his sights onto his sister to annoy her, too, "He invited you to go up to his apartment, Emma?" This time it was William who laughed.

"Hey!" Emma took a pillow and threw it at her brother ´s face. He immediately returned it with a laugh, "Are you always this aggressive?" She asked quietly as Will watched her repeatedly rounding the pad before placing it neatly where it had been moments before. Maybe that was what his friend had referred before coming in the house. It wasn't as bad as Steve had described it as. Steve shook his head and put his best good boy face at Emma.

"Yes," Will answered for him, pretending to be outraged, "For 4 years I´ve been bearing his jokes"

"Well, thank God he´s leaving" Emma declared, like if her brother wasn't there.

"Yes, but I understand he could be coming back to visit. Perhaps you should change the lock?" he suggested with a wink

"Who says he´ll have keys?" She replied astutely

"You´ll cry for me" Steve warned pointing at them with his index finger.

The rest of the evening was spent with laughter and joking. Emma quickly forgot the fiasco date from minutes ago and the terrible game performance was almost immediately forgotten.

And so begins the story of how William Schuester met Emma Pillsbury, and how unexpectedly, she found her missing _Schue_, but she didn't even know it yet.


	3. Dinner

**Finally I could update! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**Thanks again to Taylor for being my beta! =)**

**Aggie **

Sometimes, lying in the comfort of her bed, Emma wondered what life would bring there in Lima. After all, moving there had been a decision of the moment; Steve was the only living relative she had left and, although he would be leaving soon, having someone close would be a great support for her, especially if her idea was to have a fresh start.

Emma knew that wouldn´t be easy. She never imagined that someday she would be trying to reassemble a broken life. She had the pieces. For five years he had been collecting them, all by herself. A year ago, she had understood that it was time to stop looking miserably at the pieces the past had left her; the only choice she had was to look ahead. It took her almost six months to have no fear. 'What are you afraid of?' Her brother had asked. "Failure" was her simple yet not so simple reply. The whole idea of starting and not being able to finish, dreaded her to death. Knowing there was the slightest possibility that, after five years of tears and self-consolation, she could not forget Bob, terrified her.

And that night, wrapped in lightweight linen, Emma appreciated having a brother so insistent and motivator, because without him, she probably would be somewhere else.

-xx -

"What´s up, Freckles?" Steve greeted her one night when she walked through the front door, "Will just left."

"Hi. Oh. Yeah…? Say hi for me next time you see him ..." this time, she didn´t bother to hang her coat in the closet. She snorted, thwarted as the other night, dropping her body on the chair and let herself relax. "This was the second and last date I go to," she said quietly.

"I´m glad" She looked at him confused.

"I thought you were happy because I was going out ..."

"Yes, for you to go out, to know people. Not to find someone to start a relationship with. I just wanted you to have fun"

"I didn´t have fun"

"That's because you take things too seriously," he responded simply.

"That's because I'm seriously trying to build my life," her voice came out harsher than she intended. Steve said nothing. "Sorry, you're right," Emma apologized in a whisper after a few seconds, "Maybe I would have fun if I stayed with you, as you suggested."

"Maybe ... Do you want a beer?"

"Wine sounds better. Today I sent my resume to a school here. My other choices never called me," she told him when he returned with her drink, "I'm worried, Steve. I have only two weeks until classes start and once they do, I doubt that they will be hiring personal"

"Do not worry, sister dear. You've done everything that was within reach, now you can only wait"

"I know," she let out a deep breath and sipped some wine from her glass, "What did you and Will do?"

"Not much. We talked, we caught up. Will says hello, by the way. He liked you", Emma smiled, she also liked him, "I hope you two become friends. You both need one"

"Steve ..." Emma told him, seeing her brother's eyes sparkling.

"Don´t be silly, Emma. I really mean it. You both could use a good friend. But now that you insinuate that ... today I talked to Will, and he arranged a blind date for me with a friend of his."

"Ok ..." Emma said knowing that her brother was up to something.

"But Grace is a little shy and I don´t know if she wants to invite me over to her house alone or make supper for me. It would be a little awkward if he went alone, maybe you could come too. So It won´t be uncomfortable for Will"

"You´re kidding, right?" Emma looked at him incredulously, "You just said you don´t wanna set me up with Will and now you come up with this?" she laughed.

"What? You think I have that much imagination? "Steve asked sincerely," It wasn´t me who thought about it. As a matter of fact, if it was just for me I´d have asked Will only, but he said no way he would be the extra leg in the table, we needed someone else. And that's when he told me to invite you"

"Okay," she agreed. Maybe her brother was right. After all, Will seemed to be a good friend.

-xx -

That same Friday, the phone rang at Emma´s apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hi, erm, Emma?"

"Yes, who is this?" She didn´t recognize the voice on the other side.

"It´s Will, how are you?"

"Hi," she greeted him smiling, "I'm good. How are you? Wanna talk to Steve?"

"No, it´s okay. He told me you were coming tonight so I can just tell you where Grace´s house is."

"Sure, let me take note", Emma copied the address he gave and then added, "perfect, so we´ll be there at 8."

"Awesome, oh and Emma, thank you for coming, you saved my life", She laughed, "No, seriously. I can only imagine how uncomfortable it would have been with no other person but me."

-xx-  
>When Steve and Emma rang the doorbell for Grace´s, the door opened almost immediately.<p>

"What's up, guys?" Will greeted them with a smile, inviting them to come in, "Miracle you didn´t get lost Steve," he joked.

"Emma is my GPS. Seriously, she knows the city better than I do, "Emma giggled sheepishly.

"Come on in, Grace is in the kitchen," he said and then turned to Emma, "Let me get your coat."

"Thank you" she replied, her lips curled into a smile when Will carefully took the coat off her shoulders. She had forgotten what a gentleman was like.

Grace and Steve already knew each other beforehand and when Will made the introductions, Emma met a beautiful, friendly and caring woman, with gentle ways and great culinary talent. No wonder her brother liked her.

During dinner, she told her she had never had the capacity to establish in a definitive place. She had traveled for work and had been used to pack and unpack boxes every 3 or 4 years. Lima was her 7th residence.

"What do you do you, Emma?" Grace asked politely as she poured the wine. Instinctively, Will looked interested. It wasn´t the first time he talked to Emma, and yet had no idea who she was. He was curious. Perhaps more than he should be.

"I got my psychology degree and since I finished college I've always worked as a Guidance Counselor" she said taking the glass Will handed her.

"So you work in schools. Will does too. I admire people who work with teenagers. I don´t know if I could do it for more than two months in a row", she laughed, "it is true, Will, don´t laugh at me." 

"I didn´t know you work in schools too", she told him when her brother and Grace disappeared behind the kitchen´s door to the finish the last details on dinner.

He nodded, smiling, "I teach Spanish and direct the choir Glee. I didn´t know you were Guidance Counselor"

"I'm one now", Emma explained with a giggle as she settled at the table. He stared at her and there it was again. He watched her slender fingers lining meticulously the decks, and then the glasses. Her eyes roamed the utensils once more and when she looked up, she caught Will watching, "Uhm-" she managed to say, but he cut her off.

"That´s not even", he said politely with a smile, feeling greatly intrigued by the redhead in front of him.

"Dinner's ready" Steve announced entering into the living room, Grace following him from behind.  
>-xx-<p>

After a long dinner at which they laughed and drank coffee, Grace and Steve disappeared back into the kitchen. Apparently he was helping with the dishes. It was past one and Emma was exhausted. She couldn´t hold a large yawn that escape her mouth causing Will to chuckle. She blushed deeply.

"Don't worry, I'm also tired." he informed her stretching his arms, "You are a life savior, I told you that, right?" she laughed quietly, "You are. What would I have done now if you weren´t here?"

"You'd probably be gone," his face was tired, but still, his eyes were kind.

He laughed softly, "Probably," he looked at his watch

"Maybe I should call a taxi," Emma said thoughtfully, "I do not know how long you plan to stay Steve"

"If you want we can go together," Will suggested, "I don´t think those two would bother"

"Sure"

When they got to the car, Will gallantly opened the door for her. And again, something tingled in her chest. She had really forgotten what being treated like that was. The trip home was uneventful. Will didn´t stop to thank her for coming and Emma never stopped to thank him for inviting her.

"You know," He said casually even when deep inside him, he was dying to ask "I never asked you why you moved here"

"Uhm..." she hesitated; "Well, it's a long story and we are not far from home" Emma gracefully avoided the question.

He tried to apologize, ashamed, understanding her rapidly elusive. "Sorry, I didn´t mean-" _Idiot, you blew it_.

"It´s ok, Will," she interrupted, "I, uhm, I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it now." she wasn't. In fact, she wasn't sure if she ever would be able to talk about it, and it had been a beautiful evening. She didn´t want to ruin it.

"You don´t have to. Forget I asked " He felt invasive.

"I won´t. We can talk some other time", she let him know with a shy smile. "Thanks for inviting me" she whispered as he parked his car outside her home. Strangely, her body sent her an unexpected wave of chills, as if it was waiting for something to happen. Of course nothing would happen. And she knew it. But her body didn´t.

"Thanks for being my lifesaver," he joked softly. He didn´t mean to sound so charming, but Emma thought he was. "Talk to you soon?"

"Sure. Goodnight"

"Sleep tight"


	4. OCD

**Sorry for the late update, readers! I´ve been terribly busy but I intend to continue with this, so keep on reading and reviewing! **

**Thanks again to Taylor, my Wemma buddy, for being my beta!**

**Aggie**

IV

Days after dinner at the Grace´s, Will wondered what had gone through his head when he asked Emma why she had moved to Lima. Clearly she had felt uncomfortable with his question, but hadn´t outright rejected it which, in a way, told him he could have good prospects with Emma. Not that he thought about her in another way than as a friend, but sometimes he had questions about her. There was something about her that absorbed his attention strongly; her past startled him and, from time to time, when nobody was watching her and she could relax, he couldn´t help noticing her eyes were more than kindness and gentleness. He didn´t know if he could describe her expression as sorrowful or lonely, but it was like her story had been written all over her features; and that caused him the anxious desire to alleviate her, to hear her put into words what she had silenced for so long. He didn´t even know her, but he wanted to be her friend.

Sometimes, in the solitude of his apartment he tried to assimilate the fact that Steve would leave Lima. He had been his companion, his friend, his emotional support during the past months and although he knew he was being selfish, he didn´t want to be alone. He didn´t think he was strong enough to prevent the sea of thoughts he had been trying to avoid, re-invade his mind. In July, while staying with his parents he was better than he had imagined; but now back at home with Steve leaving in less than 10 days, and without Shannon around, his temple wavered. Will didn´t need to talk about what happened, in fact, he didn´t even want to think about it, he just wanted someone to share time with.

That afternoon, a couple of hours before dinner, Will looked at his watch. The game was about to start, so he went quickly to his friend´s, stopping first to buy a 6 pack, as he typically did.  
>Excitedly, Will rang the bell, hoping that their team had better luck that night. His eyes softened spontaneously when Emma opened the door.<p>

"Will, hello!" She seemed surprised to see him, but still smiled kindly.

"Hi Emma, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, still looking surprised to see him, "Uhm, come on in", she stepped aside to let him in, "You're looking for Steve?" she asked when she saw Will was carrying beer and a bag with a suit.

"Erm, yeah ... He´s not at home?" Will frowned, wondering where the hell his friend was.

"He went out with Grace" she informed him pleased. She was glad to see her brother happy, "did he know you were coming?"

"Yes. Game night tonight" He sounded excited, but then it gave way to disappointment, "Damn, he must have forgotten...", he looked around, feeling uncomfortable for his intrusion, "I was abandoned for woman!" he joked to break the ice, "I… better go ..."

Emma looked at him deeply, something in his tone of voice caught her attention, maybe it was the joke about the abandonment or the way he looked both ways before speaking again, but she decided she didn´t bother ask him to wait for Steve, though she doubted that he´d be back soon. "If you want, you can stay and watch the game ... I don´t know if he´ll come back immediately, but you can wait for him to kick his butt for leaving you hanging." she joked, Will seemed hesitant.

"I don´t wanna bother ..."

"It's no trouble ..." Emma assured him taking the bag he was carrying and the 6 pack from his hands, "Have a seat. Find the game while I take this to the fridge"; Will grinned, her hospitality was comforting.

"You´ll watch the game too?" He asked when she returned carrying some snacks and a can of beer.

"Uhm… I'm not very fond of sports", she said with an apologetic look, remembering that neither was Bob; that was why she never felt inclined to follow the game seasons.

"How come?" He opened his eyes in surprise and then added taking her hand to bring her to sit on the couch next to him, "Well, if you´re gonna be Will Schuester's friend, you better watch the games with me." _Where did that come from?_

She laughed sheepishly at his statement and agreed to his proposal, "Okay, but then you have to do stuff with me." She also didn´t know where those words came from and that made her uneasy.

In the interim, Will laughed happily, "I can´t believe we're winning" he sentenced incredulous, "I think you are about to become our official luck charm" he declared as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"I don´t think so. I´ve got terrible luck, Will" she said before disappearing behind the door, carrying the tray that had brought minutes earlier. He chuckled, but almost immediately he jumped from his seat when a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Emma, you okay?" he asked walking in with caution.

"Crap" she cursed when her eyes flew to see her skirt in cheese sauce left over and the floor spread with broken glass. _Cheese..._ Her breath faltered when the sauce all over her, "Crap" she repeated almost in a sob. _Get a grip, Emma. What's wrong with you? _She couldn´t tell what was worse: scattered food stains all over her and the floor, or the shame caused by over reacting in front of Will.

"Hey, easy ..." he tried to calm her when her trembling hands tried to pick everything up off the floor, "Hey, Emma ... let me do it. Go get changed", he ordered gently by lifting her by the forearms.  
>She nodded without looking at him, feeling totally ridiculed and returned changed a few minutes later to find the perfectly clean kitchen. Will was waiting for her in the living room, sitting on the couch, with two cans of beer. "You okay?" He asked gently. She nodded again and sat by his side before taking the can that he handed her. Will watched her; she didn´t seem ok; she seemed ashamed.<p>

"I'm sorry I scared you", she apologized softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks for cleaning the kitchen"

"Don´t mention it ... you sure you're okay?" He knew he had no right to push her, but there it was again, his stupid necessity to know what had happened.

"Yes, yes ... just ... those kinda things make me a little nervous", Emma replied quietly feeling her cheeks colored.

"Those kinds of things like… Dust drooling all over your skirt ..." he added.

"A-ha" She bit her lower lip, unsure, and locked eyes with him. His reassuring expression was all she needed to continue, "I have, uhm, some problems with the messy things ..." he straightened in his seat, listening to her words, ignoring the game that had started minutes earlier, "what you saw, Will ... is nothing compared to how I would have reacted years ago", _Why am I saying this?, _ "I was diagnosed with OCD as a child and, uhm, I've been in therapy since then because, well ... it's hard to live with that. I know my reaction in the kitchen wasn´t a normal reac-"

"Emma, we all have fears... Of course it's normal to react that way when we see something that makes you nervous or scared", she looked apprehensive, "I'm afraid of heights ..." she smiled, "seriously ... I think the last time I hopped up on a plane I was in tears", Emma giggled softly, feeling comforted by his words, "And I think it's great that you're working with that ... speaks very highly of you. Facing your fears ... that´s just great"

She said nothing. Her chest swelled with proud and her muscles relaxed through his words. A slight smile crossed her lips, grateful her path crossed with his.

-xx-

"Steve! Steve…" Emma called her brother while coming in the apartment, "Steve!"

"What, what…?" he replied almost running to where she was; his expression showed concern.

"I got the job! I got the job!" she announced almost bounding. She had been terribly worried because of the lack of replies and now, a couple of days before classes begin, she had received a call from McKinley High School Principal, "the, uhm, previous Guidance Counselor had a health problem… and… Oh I'm so happy!"

Steve laughed, "The poor woman must be agonizing and you´re happy?"

She punched him hard, "don´t be like that!"

He chuckled, "Ok, ok… then we have to celebrate!"

"But you´re leaving early tom-"

"I can sleep on the plane, Emma. Whoa, hold on" his phone rang, "Hello? Will! Wait. Before you start asking what time does my plane leave, bring Grace and come over… Emma got a job. We´re having dinner"

"Steve, are you-"

"Shush, Emma" he gently pushed her away, "Bring wine or whatever you like. We´ll see you guys in an hour" he hang up, "Seems like we´re having company tonight"

-xx-

"So, this is a double celebration" Grace sentenced lifting her glass to propose a toast, "Congratulations, Emma. And Steve, we´re gonna miss you. So much"

Emma´s emotions were mixed up. Her old brother was leaving; she got a job, her life was beginning to be on track and she wished he would be next to her.

"C´mon, let´s not make a drama out of this" he joked, "These are good news! We both got decent jobs!"

"Yeah, we know…" Will´s words came out sweetly and when Steve and Grace disappeared behind the kitchen door again, he asked kindly, "so which´s the lucky school to have you?"

"McKinley high school" Emma replied feeling proud, not seeing his eyes widening in shock followed by a delighted smile crossing his features.

_He would work with her? _Will didn´t say anything. "It´s a good School" he sentenced sounding natural.

"Where do you work?"

"Quite close to your work place" he responded vaguely, trying to hold a chuckle.

-xx-

Eventually the next day arrived, taking Steve with it. Tears felt from Emma´s cheeks. There were happy and nostalgic tears, which Will and Grace tried to comfort her with kind words.

"This is for you, Freckles" Steve had told her seconds ago from taking the plane, "read it when you get home. I love you"

"I love you too, Steve" she told him squeezing him tightly into her arms, "Call me when you get there"

And then, in the loneliness of her apartment, Emma unfolded the small paper her brother had given her: "_My dearest sister, I can´t tell you how sorry I am for leaving in the moment you need me. I can´t even tell you how much more I regret not being there when you needed me the most. I wish I could go back in time and declined the job offer in Peru to spend the last 2 years with you. Sometimes I think about what a courageous and strength woman you are; sometimes I wish I could be more like you. And I'm so proud of you, so proud you could say 'enough of the self-pity', so proud you could say 'I deserve to be happy again'. You had a great life with Bob, and now he´s gone and you´ve learned how to be on your own, I´m sure you´ll be happy again. I´ve left you with one of the best persons I´ve ever met; He´s gonna be good to you and as I told you, you both need a friend. So I really hope you could find in him someone to trust and have fun. I love you, Freckles. Can´t wait to see you again. Love, Steve_"

-xx-

Monday arrived faster than Will thought and he wished he could have called Emma, but his delayed paper work kept him busy until then.

_It's only the first school day and you´re already going to be late, William. Great_. He pulled the car in the parking lot and rushed inside the building. By the corner of his eye, he could make out Emma´s car near the main entrance. He couldn´t wait to see her reaction when she sees him.

"I´m glad you find everything in place, Mrs. Pillsbury" Principal Figgins said with excitement as he walked her out of his office, "let me know if you need anything, but I'm sure you´ll find what you need there".

Emma thanked him kindly and walked to her office through the empty corridors, when she turned the corner, she wasn´t expecting someone to run into her, recklessly.

A loud gasp escaped from her mouth when her balance was lost and she went back to stand besides the lockers.

"Oh, shoot I´m-" the man tried to apologize with rush, looking down to his fallen belongings. He was bewildered, caught by surprise due to the sudden crash.

"Will!" Emma´s voice came out sharp but yet lively. Her eyes were widened.

Their eyes met. He hadn't expected to see her until lunch. "Emma… Hi."

"What-what are you doing here?"

"I told you I worked quite close to you" he winked looking at her puzzled expression

"I- Why didn´t you tell me?" she giggled, kneeling down to help him pick his stuff.

"Surprise!"

"You´re such a dork" She thought he was adorable when he smiled. "And you´re late" she teased him

"So are you" he teased back causing her to giggled more.

"Oh, no… I arrived early" Emma defended herself, proudly.

"Listen I'd love to stay messing with you, but I´m _really_ running late". _You´d love to stay messing up with her? Really, William?,_ "See you at lunch?"

"Sure" he watched him walked away backwards smiling at her.

"Hey, Emma? Good luck"


	5. Halloween and more

**Updated! So, i´m really hoping you´re enjoying this… it´s getting hard for me to actually write and publish often, but please be patient. =) I promise I won´t abandon this fanfic. **

**Also, wanted to say if you´re following my other fanfic ("we´re on the right track") you´ll find an update there as well… i´m just having a rough time with that story right now. **

**Taylor, my lovely friend: thanks again for being beta. You rock and I love your suggestions!**

**Happy reading! **

**Aggie**

V

Finding Will at McKinley was shocking and at the same time, cheering. At times, making friends could be a little hard for Emma; but now there was Will, she defiantly didn't feel as alone anymore.

She met him in the Teacher´s lounge for 5th period; it wasn´t very crowded so they could talk freely.

"So is there anything I should know about the McKinley staff?" she asked wanting the dirt, which caused him to laugh.

"Not really. Everyone is pretty nice here. I have a great relationship with the football coach, Shannon. But you won´t meet her until November… she had to travel. And then of course there's Sue"

"Is she another friend of yours?" Emma asked interested, filling her cup with coffee.

He laughed again, "Erm, she´s-" His words were cut by Sue entering the room.

"William, I see your hair hasn´t appeased during the last few months away" was her greet. Emma looked at Will´s hair in question and then to Sue with the same expression.

"I see you had a good summer, Sue" he replied with a sigh.

"And who´s this?" Sue questioned taking a large sip from her protein shake.

"Sue, this is Emma, our new Guidance Counselor. Emma, this is Sue, the Cheerios coach"

"Hi" Emma shook her hand politely and almost regretted when Sue squeezed it tightly, "So, you coach the cheerleader's team, uh, that sounds interesting…"

"Interesting? Wow, William what have you been telling this poor creature to make her say 'interesting'?" then she talked directly to Emma, "interesting is what the Glee club does. My Cheerios are performers."

Emma´s eyebrows lifted in stupor, "Since when are cheerleader performers?" it was more an innocent question than an initiation for Sue to attack her, "I thought they were just… entertainers, you know? For the football team…" She glanced at Will, looking for support, because Sue´s face had gone blank.

"I see you already converted her, William. Welcome to the Sylvester-Schuester feud, Elma."

"It´s Emma." she tried to let her know, but Sue was already walked away. "Did I say something wrong?" her voice came out fretted.

"Don´t worry, that´s Sue. She was going to say something like that soon, probably about your hair…"

"What´s wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing´s wrong with your hair, Emma" he chuckled; she was cute when she looked troubled, "She uses people´s qualities to make fun of" Emma took a stand of her own hair, "Em?" _Em_?, "Your hair is perfect just the way it is" she smiled sheepishly and then he added naturally, "How has your first day been so far?"

"It's been pretty good. Although some of the kids here are… I don´t know, they worry too much. I don´t know if we were like that in our time, Were we?"

"I don´t think so… Who came to see you this morning?"

"Her name was Rachel-"

"Berry. I should have seen that one coming. She´s the Glee Club captain" Will explained while taking a bite of his sandwich, "She has the most amazing voice, Emma, you have no idea. She's a really talented girl… but yes, she´s kind of a drama queen. Maybe you should come see the kids perform sometime."

"So, _they_ are performers?" she joked causing him to chuckle.

"Well, if I have to be perfectly honest, the Cheerios _are_ performers _as well_"

"'As well'?" Emma giggled at his respond

"Don´t tell Sue or she´ll haunt me forever for that" Will implored with puppy eyes.

-xx-

September went on fast and uneventful to give place to entertaining October. After some weeks, Will invited Emma to go see a Glee rehearsal; it took him a little longer, but he really wanted the kids to show off their talents to her. While they were singing, his heart pounded hard, full of pride, and his eyes shining with satisfaction. He had missed them so much. They were probably Will´s biggest passion and thinking he had been asked to quit on them… He couldn´t have done it.

"Thanks for coming, Mrs. P." Quinn, the ex-Cheerios captain told her when the song was over. The kids had taken the habit of calling her that since they saw her interested in them.

"You were amazing, kids." Emma clapped enthusiastically, "Wi-Mr. Schuester told me you did great last year in Regional's, so I can't see this year being any different."

"We hope so. With an extra day rehearsal we could make it." Rachel pointed looking straight at Will.

"Ok, that was enough for today, guys. Rachel, stop worrying, okay? We´ll add an extra day if necessary. You can go now". The kids were dismissed, and Will turned to face Emma, "So? What do you think about the performers?"

"They are impressive, Will. No wonder you´re so proud of them. They have a good coach, though." she complemented him. Little he knew Emma had been sneaking into the auditorium to peek at the Glee rehearsals; and occasionally she had seen him. Emma had thought he _had _to have some musical skill to be the Glee director, but when she heard him sing the only word she could think was 'mesmerizing'. She had never imagined he could actually have such a beautiful voice, and the passion he put into the kids was simply amazing. She wished she could have a speck from what he had.

He smiled warmly at her comment, "Glad you enjoyed it. So, what are you dressing like tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm, I don´t know if I'm gonna wear a costume…" She bit her lip nervously. Emma wasn´t use to parties and Halloween wasn´t an exception.

"What? C´mon, Em…" Will had used that nickname since that day in the teacher´s lounge, "It´s Halloween! We´re supposed to go dressed up. All the school staff will be. It´s gonna be fun!" he reassured her with excitement.

"I know, but as I wasn't planning on wearing anything I didn´t get anything" she explained looking at his puppy eyes and giggling at the same time, "Ok, ok…" she consented him as they walked across the hallway to the front door, "I´ll get something. But don´t expect too much. What are _you_ wearing?"

"It´s a surprise" Will replied mysteriously, "So, we´ll see each other tonight" School was finally over and they were now in the Parking lot, "You know how to get there, right?"

"Will I´ve been living here for the last four months. I´ll see you tonight"

-xx-

When Emma got into the lounge Figgins had rented for the party a loud laugh escaped her lips. There was a nun dancing the Thong Song with a priest, the Principal was embodying a whooped up Cesar, Sue was as herself (which was terrifying) and the Math teacher was personifying a fairy (a very drunken one at that).

She walked through the dance floor, shunning the couples dancing and greeted some teachers located in the bar.

"Wow, Emma, you look amazing" Stephanie, the History teacher exclaimed, "Doesn´t she look gorgeous?" she asked Sue who was standing right next to her.

"A pussy cat? Really, Elma?"

"A cheerleading coach? Really, Sue?" she spat with a grin, "And it´s not a pussy cat… it´s just a cat. Is Will here already?"

"He must be on his way" Stephanie replied handing her a beer.

Will arrived minutes later, he was running late, but when wasn´t he? His eyes skimmed the room, looking for Emma. A cheerful smile crossed his face when he spotted a red head near the bar. For a moment, he stood there contemplating her in surprise. She was wearing black fitted pants and a black shirt; on top of her head there were two black cat ears popping out in contrast with her wild crimson hair and hanging from her derriere, there was a long and fluffy tail. He caught himself checking her out. If he was honest with himself, he had never thought about Emma as hot, but that night she looked smoking. _What on Earth are you doing? _He almost slapped his own face.

"_Meow_…" he displayed from her behind holding a cackle. Emma turned around quickly, her eyes big as she was caught unaware. When Will saw the tip of her nose painted simulating a cat nose and a couple of whiskers lined on her cheeks the laugh he had been containing finally came out.

"Will!" she reproached him, "Are you laughing at me?" she teased him with a big smile.

"You look adorable" Will spoke when he could see her entire costume. He thought she looked cute, but still, he couldn´t help thinking it was kind of mischievous.

"Oh my God… a Jedi?" she asked with giggles looking at his clothes. "Let me guess..Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin. See my hair? Obi Wan has straight hair…" he explained with an air of importance.

"Yes… you´re right. You´re more like Anakin… he was evil" Emma joked and added before he could reply, "That´s for laughing at me."

"Ok, first off I wasn´t laughing at you, and second: Anakin wasn´t evil"

"The dark side you must leave" she ignored him, emulating Yoda.

-xx-

The night went on with laughter and dancing and near the end of it, when most of the staff were drunk, someone proposed to play "I´ve never". Involuntarily, Emma was trapped in the circle game and even though she didn´t active participated she did have to drink every time someone said something she had never done before. It was fun, until most of the female divorced and resented teachers started with the awkward tags. They weren´t actually awkward, but they made Emma a little uncomfortable.

"I´ve never been a widow… but I can´t deny I'd like to" one of the eldest women declared between deafening laughs. Everyone drank from their glasses, except Emma who faked a snicker and stood up saying she wanted another drink.

From some distance, Will was watching the group play; he stared at Emma drinking. She seemed to be having a great time and the fact that she was settle in so well made him proud. But then, he noticed her lowering her gaze and standing up. She was smiling, but it was a consorted smile. His eyes followed her track to the bar, but he didn´t approach her. He had other intentions. So, eventually, when everyone began to leave Will offered to walk her home, after all, her apartment wasn´t too far away.

She gladly accepted and they departed the lounge with other staff members. They all moved down the sidewalk, but Will made sure he would keep some distance from the rest by slowing down his pace.

"Did you have a nice time?" he her asked gently, "I saw you playing 'I've never' quite daring!"

She smiled briefly, "Yeah, it was fun… You didn´t play"

"Naa… it's not really my thing. Too much information…"

"Yep, definitively not my thing either" she was quiet.

"Em…" he called her name softly and she looked to meet his gaze, "Did someone say something upsetting?" he knew the answer was yes.

"Uhm, kinda… but don´t worry about it, Will" Emma looked at him and she saw such honesty and interest in his eyes, she wanted to tell him everything.

"See you on Monday, guys!" the rest of staff greeted them from the distance.

"You can trust me" Will encouraged her.

She could. She wanted to. _Why are you so elusive, Emma? Are you afraid, embarrassed, or what? He´s your friend. You can trust him, you can talk to him_. And she did. "There´re certain topics I'm very sensitive to, because I´d been through, uhm, rough times in the past" she began slowly but then she let go, "I was married, Will. I was married almost five years ago, when I was living in Boston." He remained in silence, allowing her to continue, "It´s a long story"

"I have all night"

She smiled at his kindness, "I was married to Bob for just a year. We got engaged back home in Virginia and we moved to Boston; his family was there, he worked as a lawyer there too, so I went with him. I had no family left at home" she explained calmly and remembered him with a tint of nostalgia and yet happiness, "He was wonderful; caring, loving and so _so_ gentle. I never understood how he could be a lawyer" she joked, "We'd only been married a year when he was coming home to me but decided to stop at the store, I don't know why, he was supposed to come straight home. At the store he stopped at there was a raid going on. He uhm..he was shot, and because of where the bullet was located he was left in a coma."

"Oh, Emma…" He couldn´t believe her words; how unfair life could be sometimes, "I´m so sorry"

"He remained in a coma for another year before I decided to, uhm, unplug him" Emma cleared her throat in shame. "It was… necessary in a point. His body had deteriorated _so_ much and I was… all alone"

"But… you said he had family there" Will asked confused

"But I was still alone" she repeated with a heartbreaking smile, "It was hard… _really_ hard. I don´t know… they just disappeared" she couldn´t believe she was actually talking about this without bursting into tears and sobs, "Maybe it was too hard for them… you know, seeing a brother, a son in that condition. They practically hung me when I told them we had to make a decision. But his body…" she repeated, "wasn´t sustainable anymore… and I was falling apart" and that was when she broke, covering her mouth with her slender fingers. Because, even when losing her husband had been the most depressing experience she had lived, the abandonment she suffered for all those years had been worst.

Will´s heart shattered with Emma´s tears. Now he understood the feeling of protection she roused in him, why sometimes she seemed so fragile, so defenseless. Without thinking, he curled an arm around her to bring her closer, because he knew there wasn´t anything else she wanted more than to have someone holding her. "You built up yourself, Em" She nodded against his shoulder, "And now, you´re stronger, and wiser, and you´re not alone anymore"

"Oh, Will… you´re so sweet with me. What did I do to deserve you as a friend?" Emma asked raising her head to look at him with tears all over her cheeks.

"C´mon, don´t be silly." he rubbed her back briskly; "I could ask you the same thing."

"I haven´t done anything for you" she sniffed, drying her cheeks.

"That´s not true. You´ve gave me the bliss it was missing in my life. And the most important you´ve gave me your trust... I hope I deserve it."

"Well, you´ve been kinda pushy about it." she managed to tease him.

"I guess I should have seen that one coming." Will shook his head smiling. They stopped in front of Emma´s apartment. "You´ll be all right?"

"Yes… thanks Will. For everything"

"You have nothing to thank me for, Em" he gently hugged her and asked before releasing her, "You have some rest, ok?"

"I will, you too"

Minutes later, when Emma was in the cozy confines of her bed, she exhaled deep and long, unexpectedly feeling the usual heave load resting on her shoulders slowly vanishing. As she took the last few breaths of the day, she closed her eyes and could still feel the sensation of Will's arms around her.


	6. Divorced

**Hi, readers! I just wanted to say sorry for the late update. U.u I've been terribly busy and, even tho I have lots of ideas for this story, I don´t have the enough time to actually sit and write.**

**Also, thanks a lot for subscribing and stay with this! Please review! Your words are encouraging and keep me motivated! **

**Taylor (as usual) thanks for always being my beta! 3**

**Aggie.**

**VI**

"May the force be with you" Emma mocked him during lunch a couple of weeks after the Halloween celebration.

"Ok, Emma… you can stop with the jokes now." Will let her know with a huge smile and then he warned her, "You know, I could say some things to you too."

"Oh, I doubt it."

Will laughed at her innocent tone. He could defiantly say some things about her. But he wouldn´t. "I-"

"Schuester, Ellen" Sue entered the teacher´s lounge carrying her classic protein shake, "I see you too haven´t gotten tired of each other´s mediocrity yet."

"Don´t you have any Cheerios to threaten, Sue?" Will asked her with disdain, "They might put up with your rudeness, but we don´t. So why don´t you go… coach them or something?"

"They are being coached… they don´t need my presence to actually practice. Fear has done most of the work itself. Maybe you should try it, William. Elma…"

"It's Emma." Emma corrected her with a hue if irritation.

"Like I care." And with that she left.

Emma sighed indignant, and grabbed a grape from her Tupper, "I can believe she´s allowed to teach in this school."

"She means no harm. I mean, she did, in the past. But we´ve learned how to live with each other. It´s like nature balance."

"You know in nature animals eat other animals, right?"

Will laughed at her statement, "Yes, I know. But she won´t eat me."

"She might eat _me._" he laughed again.

"I don´t think so… " and then he gently gripped the flesh from her thin upper arm, "She´ll starve", she sent him a caution look but couldn´t help to giggle, "I better be going, Em… Talk to you later."

"Sure" It was Will´s time to leave. And when he did, and Emma was left alone, she looked at where his hand had been moments ago. She could have sworn she could still feel his fingers smoothly resting on her skin.

-xx-

"Since when are you directing the Glee club?" Emma asked one afternoon, aware how little she knew about her friend.

"This is the 3rd year… I was lucky though, the former director Sandy had to quit for some… troubles he had. He was quite a character." he chuckled and scratched his chin feeling a little fearful by Emma´s interest. She didn´t speak and waited for him to continue. Will knew eventually she would ask him about his own life; after all, they had talked about plenty of things in the past months but never actually about his personal life, but something inside him stung by the whole idea of getting inside the past. Yes, it was true; it was a very near past. But still.

"And…? C´mon, Will… I practically know anything about you"

"Ok, ok…" he agreed, thinking something to say. He wasn´t ready yet, "I used to be in the Glee Club as well. You know, when I was their age. And… it was fantastic, Em" she could see his face lightening up by the memories invading his thoughts, "I kind of regret not taking a chance in New York after School was over. Performing it´s like" he looked for the right words to say, "breathing frozen air when your body is bursting into flames. Like jumping in to something you don´t know where´s gonna end"

"Why don´t you go?"

"To New York?" Emma nodded enthusiastically, "My moment has passed. I just… wanna inspired them to go someday."

"That´s very selfless of you."

"What can I say… that´s me. A selfless teacher" Will joked

Emma laughed loudly, "You better go selflessly teach you poor students before-"

"William Schuester!"

They both turned around taken aback by the voice coming from the teacher´s lounge door.

"Shannon!" Will exclaimed standing up and walking towards his friend, "you´re back!"

"I'm back!" Shannon squeezed him into a big hug, "how´ve you been?"

"How´ve _you_ been?" he asked her once he was released, "I wasn´t expecting you until next week. When did you get back?"

"Last night. Finally! Everything´s been arranged back in Austin. So here I am"

"I´m glad. It´s great to have you back" He was thrilled to see her. "Come, I want you to meet someone-"

"You must be Emma" Shannon greeted her friendly before he could do the introductions.

"Yes" she replied standing up as well, and extending her hand to hold Shannon´s; but she held her into a hug as well, catching her by surprise.

"I´ve heard about ya" Shannon told her and Emma stared at Will over Shannon´s shoulder, "I pictured ya as a brunette" she said when she let go causing Emma to smile, "I like ya better like this."

"Good. I wasn´t gonna dye my hair" she kidded with a grin. Shannon seemed like such a warm woman; Emma thought she could easily become friends with her.

"Ok, then. What did you plan for my glorious comeback?" The coach asked rubbing her hands with excitement.

"Erm… Actually I had no idea you were coming. So the answer is nothing" Will replied feeling guilty.

"What? No way. I´m not taking that for an answer. You´ll have me over for dinner. And Emma"

"Fair enough" he consented happily. "I´ll wait for both of you tonight at 7"

-xx-

November was probably the most entertaining month Emma had had in the last year. Shannon was a gracious woman who loved going out and she practically dragged her over some bar every weekend. Frequently, Will joined them with bliss. He had missed his friend so much and having all that fun made him forget about the talk Shannon would want to have with him soon.

When the weather began to cool down, the going out trend decreased. Eventually, they would reunite in Will´s or Shannon´s place which Emma preferred over the noisy and crowded places her new friend would invite her to go to. The tranquility of a house gave Shannon the opportunity to meet Emma in another level and soon she discovered the red haired was probably one of the most interesting women she had ever met.

"I don´t know ya, Emma, but I'm so glad to finally see Will this happy" Shannon spoke quietly one night, after dinner. The three friends were talking and drinking wine (not Shannon; she always had beer) after a copious meal.

Will´s eyes traveled fast to Shannon who was carefree playing with her napkin and then to Emma, who had a confused air.

"Of course" was her simple reply.

But Shan wasn´t done with the subject so she continued, "Seeing your folks has definitively helped ya. But I gotta tell ya, buddy, that Terri (in addition of everything she´s done) she was squashing ya. And I know 'divorced' is a crappy word to say, but it has suited ya. Ya look better than ever", she finally sentenced. There it was. She had said it. Will closed his eyes, feeling exposed, and let out a sigh; but before he could say a word, Shannon spoke again, "Ya probably agree with me, Emma, but his marriage with Terri was twisted"

Emma scratched her eyebrow, blinking a few times before replying. He could tell she was trying to process what just had happened. "Uhm, I guess… some relationships are not meant to be" Shannon was still playing with her napkin so she missed the look on Emma´s eyes. She seemed hurt and upset and Will could barely look at her without feeling like hell. "Sometimes when people are not committed enough marriages, friendships, just don´t work".

_She just said 'friendships'. She just said 'friendships', William. You screwed it up. Badly._

He tried to say something. But what could he possibly say? Shannon was there and he didn´t want to make her uncomfortable when he would try to explain himself to Emma and she would stormed out the living room. 

"Cheers on that!" The coach proposed with excitement, not quite catching the looks on her friends' eyes. Emma drunk in silence feeling her chest compressed under her blouse. _He was divorced and he never mentioned it before? _Not that she had trouble with that; but he had hidden it… _He didn´t trust her enough to tell her that? She had confided him and he… he didn´t. _Emma felt like the biggest fool. She felt naïve, stupid, used and cheated.

For the next half hour, she stayed at Shannon´s only for courtesy because she really wanted to get out of there. To go home and sleep and not seeing Will.

"Oh look at the time!" she pretended to be surprised after a considerably time had passed, "I should be going now"

"Kiddin´ right?" Shannon asked stunned looking at her watch, "Emma, it´s barely 11 and tomorrow´s Saturday!"

"I know, but I things to do in the morning" she lied quickly, "I´m sorry, Shannon" that last part was serious. She lamented leaving her; but his deceiving was enough to help her make up her mind.

"Ok, sweetie… I´ll see you on Monday" Shannon hugged her kindly, "Will can you open the door for her? I´ll take these to the kitchen"

Shannon disappeared behind the kitchen´s door carrying the dishes while Will handed Emma her coat and purse. She didn´t say anything and his heart throbbed with regret.

"Emma I-" his hand rested on the door handle, not ready to dismiss her.

"Good night, Will" she cut him dryly, opened the door for him and walked away. He watched her march to her car feeling the most stupid man on Earth.

"Erm, Will… you know what would be great? You. Closing the door. I know Emma is a cutie, but you can watch her any other day" she stated with a grin.

"Oh, sorry Shannon" he shut the entrance and then came to sit next to his friend, "It wasn´t what it seemed"

"Ok, then. What was it?" she asked with a wider grin which faded when she saw Will´s expression. "What is it?" this time the question was unsmiling.

He let out a deep and long sigh before answering, "She didn´t know about my divorce"

"What?" she practically squealed, "I thought ya two were very close… how come ya never told her?"

"I don´t know, Shannon, I don´t know" he rubbed his forehead with exhaust, "I just… I didn´t want to talk about it. I wasn´t ready. I felt so ashamed for what happened between me and Terri… What would you think of a man who thought his wife was pregnant for almost 7 months and she turned out not to? How pathetic is that…?"

"Ok, ok… hold it… It´s not pathetic, ya hear? She manipulated ya and everyone around her. And why did ya think ya had to impress Emma? That´s wacky, she´s your friend, she´d had accepted ya any way"

"I ruined my relationship with her. That´s a fact." He declared wretchedly.

-xx-

Monday was gawky. Emma had been avoiding Will for the entire day, including lunch recess which she spent in her office filling some papers before Winter Break started. She was tired; exhausted actually as her previous night had been restless by the thought of the following day. She knew she had to face Will eventually, but she fought for not to.

Eventually the day reached its end and Shannon intercepted her in the hallway with the excuse of greeting her.

"Hey, Emma, haven´t seen you all day!"

"Hi, Shannon! Yeah, I've been kind of busy. Didn´t know how much delayed paper work I had" _What a terrible liar she was, Shannon thought_.

"Don´t worry too much about it. Figgins hardly pays attention to that. He´s more worried planning his own holidays than reading your files" she winked at her.

Emma smiled at her, "Ok, I won´t. How´s the season training going?"

"Pretty good! The boys are really working, but I have to admit I'm hounding them to come practice. Cold isn´t helping" Emma laughed and missed Shannon looking at Will standing outside, "Oh, shoot… I forgot about to lock the dressing rooms. See you tomorrow, Emma!"

"Bye!" Emma watched Shannon leave and when she stepped outside, Will´s voice called her from behind.

"Emma!" He jogged to catch her, but she didn´t interrupted her pace, "Emma, wait up!". She stopped next to her car, searching for the keys in her bag, "Em, can I please talk to you?"

"No."

"What?" Will wasn´t expecting her to be so tongue-tied.

"You didn´t talk to me before, I don´t see the problem with that now" she replied impersonally while keep searching for the keys.

"C´mon, Em. Don´t be like that"

"Don´t be like what, exactly?" her voice was firm and trembling at the same time. He said nothing. "You lied to me, Will-"

"Well, that´s not fair. I never lied to you. I just… didn´t tell you some things-" he tried to defend himself

"Don't come up with technicalities, it´s the same. I already said what I think about dysfunctional relationships. I trusted you. I… you knew how hard it was for me to tell you everything. I understand you were alone during the summer and all, but hiding and lying it´s just…"

"Emma, I-"

"Don´t worry about it, Will" she said ironically, "Shannon is finally here, so you can stop pretending you actually cared about our friendship" And with that, she jumped into her car and drove away. Tears filling her eyes which she didn't allow herself to cry.


	7. Literally Unexpected

**Hello again, my dearest readers! I just want to thank you all for keeping with this! Sorry if last chapter went kinda fast and angsty… My whole idea was to finish this story in 5 chapters top. But well, that´s not possible now.. hehe! **

**I´d really appreciate if you comment about it, ´cause your words keep me interested and more determinate to update soon! ;) Also my inbox is open for your suggestions, critics, and whatever you wanna say. **

**Again I'm gonna thank Taylor for being always keen to beta for me! =) 3**

**Happy reading! xoxo**

**Aggie.**

VII

Feeling shame for what he had done to Emma, for what he had made her believe, was the only thing Will could do. She had made herself very clear: she thought he had used her until his 'real friends' were back to Lima. She couldn't be more wrong.

And he didn´t have the courage to go tell her the truth. He didn´t have the courage to say 'my wife faked a pregnancy for 7 months and I never even noticed', to say 'my dreams were crushed by her lies', to say 'I didn´t want you to feel pity for me', 'I didn´t want you to think I'm a loser for buying her crap for so long'…

"Will you have to stop."

"She won´t talk to me, Shannon." he replied for the eleventh time.

"She´ll talk to me" she suggested with optimism.

"No. Don´t. She´ll think I sent you."

"Well, you do. Not directly" Will remained silent, "Will, Christmas is almost here… This is time to spend with friends."

-xx-

When classes were over and Emma had started dating someone, she still felt as empty as ever. She had secretly imagined spending Christmas Eve, or even New Year, with Will and Shannon; but now that wasn´t going to happen. She felt miserable and stupid. How could she be so ingenuous to believe someone could be so nice, so caring with her? Hadn´t she learned anything from Boston? People never care. People had abandoned her there, people who called themselves family and friends. Why would it be so different here?

And Carl… He was different. In fact her expectations about him were different. He was nice and undeniably handsome but she had her reservations with him. Emma wasn´t sure why was she actually dating him: she didn´t have the burning necessity to see him every minute of the day, she never talked with him about Bob because every time she mentioned him, Carl seemed uncomfortable. She couldn´t even say her relationship with him was purely physical as she hadn´t sleep with him yet. It was weird dating her dentist. It was weirder when he told her he was fascinated by her eyes every time he was drilling her tooth. And it was even weirder when he kissed her while showing her his sterilizing tools, and she had kissed him back.

They had been seeing each other since then and she was being evasive when it came to the dates ending. She wasn´t quite ready to ask him to come up yet. Not that Emma didn´t want to; she longed for another person´s touch, for skin to skin contact, for someone to hold her, for someone to make her cry happy tears and shiver; she longed to feel something as similar as the sensation Will had revived in her, but that had been a lie.

She closed her eyes to help tears start falling down her cheeks and breathed long trying to relax. But a knock on the door made her jump from the couch. She got on her feet and when she answered the door a light gasp escaped her mouth when she saw Steve standing on her doorway.

"Hello, sister." he had a huge smile on his face.

"Steve!" Emma cried before hanging herself from her brother´s shoulders. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did! And I´m so glad!" she kissed his cheek sonorously and when her eyes met his, he could see she was almost in tears.

"Emma, don´t cry." he chuckled

"It´s just… I'm so happy to see you." and she was. He had come just in time.

-xx-

"Shannon called." Steve let her know next day.

"Oh?"

"She´s having a Christmas party." Emma said nothing, "It´s on Christmas Eve. We have to bring our own drinks and… that's pretty much it."

"Ok", she bit her lip nervously, knowing Will would be there, "you think I could take someone?" she thought his presence would make things easier for her.

"Someone being Carl?" Steve knew about him and didn´t like him one little bit, he had met him in the past, long before his sister.

"Uh-huh."

"You should ask Shannon. It's her party after all."

-xx-

Both Christmas Eve and New Year were as distressing for Emma. Carl wasn´t as welcomed as she thought he would be; maybe it was his pompous manners but everyone was nice, only if she was around him. In conclusion, holidays were a complete fiasco.

Will met Carl on those few occasions; he had acted as good as he could, he didn´t want to make Emma more uncomfortable than she already was but the man was unbearable. He didn´t like his ways, he didn´t like the way he was always grabbing Emma no matter where they where or who was around. And he didn´t like the way he looked at him. Will wondered if she had talked to Carl about him. If she had said anything about what happened between them.

"I don´t understand what she sees in him." Grace whispered to Will after New Year´s dinner to avoid the crowd listening. They were watching the fireworks on Shannon´s terrace, there were a few minutes to 12. Will smiled at her but remained silent, "Really… why is he so… I don´t know! I can´t even say what´s wrong with him. And what´s up with you?"

"Nothing´s up, Grace" Will let out a small chuckle, intending to dissemble his now growing bother.

"Will, are you jealous?" Her eyes narrowed with a hint of suspicion.

"What?" his friend was being ridiculous. _Why would he be jealous?_ "Of course not, I´m just kinda down. But don´t worry"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted with excitement. Will saw everyone hugging each other. Steve kissing Grace on the lips; Shannon kissing Brad, the bar tender from Rosalita´s, Carl kissing Emma.

And he felt as lonely as ever.

Emma pulled away from Carl and hugged him tenderly. Everybody was celebrating and laughing but Will, in spite he was smiling but he still looked cheerless. And she felt sorry for him.

_No, Emma you have to protect your heart_. She pushed those ideas off her mind. It was enough.

-xx-

"Ok, what´s going on between you and Will?" Steve sounded bothered. Two weeks had passed since the New Year´s celebration. And the entire group had gotten together some other occasions, "And don´t say 'don´t worry', Emma. Both you and Will looked like crap this afternoon."

She sighed with tiredness; she hated giving explanations to him, "Will and I… we´re keeping it professional."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Bullshit."

She stared at him, waiting for him to quit with the subject and go to sleep. But he held her look. "You didn´t tell me he was divorced" she accused him.

"That´s why this is all about?" He asked not believing his sister attitude, "you´re pissed off just because he´s divorced?"

"Of course not. Why didn´t you tell me?" she re-asked him

"Because it wasn´t of my business. You think I go through the world talking about other´s people issues? You think I told him about your problems? About Bob and Boston?"

"I'm going to bed now." She didn´t want to have that conversation.

"You know you´re being quite ridiculous, right? You know he feels like crap."

"Don´t tell me what I feel is ridiculous, Steve" she hissed, her teeth clinching. Now she couldn´t tell why was she so furious, "and don´t blame me for how he feels. He´s a grown up. He knows exactly what he did."

"You're being cruel."

"Screw you, Steve!" she was already crying like a little girl, "you have no right to come and charge on me. You have no idea what happened, ok? So please leave me alone" she sincerely asked him between tears before closing her bedroom´s door on her way in.

-xx-

Steve left a couple of days after his discussion with Emma. They didn´t mention the episode and even though he didn´t quite understood what was going on, he didn´t dare to ask again.

"I´m sorry for the other day, Emma." he had apologized before getting on the plane.

"I´m sorry too." she had hugged him tightly.

"Could you try at least fixing things with him? Please?" Steve had entreated smiling softly, "You got along so well…"

"It´s hard, Steve. Listen, you have a safe fly, ok? Call me when you get home."

"Bye, sister. Love you."

Not having him around was tough; tougher than Emma thought. She could get used to his presence so easily that finding her apartment so quiet was strange.

Fortunately classes started soon, but she had divergent feelings about it. She wasn´t really comfortable to face Will yet, but staying home mortifying herself wasn´t an option either.

-xx-

That morning, Will walked resolute through McKinley corridors. He was determinate to talk to Emma after last period. Among Shannon corroding his head with her words and his own need to tell Emma the truth, he had decided he would have a talk with her. So after the bell rang, he marched to her office decidedly.

He was surprised not finding her there and wondered where she might be. He checked in the teacher´s lounge, without luck. And then, while walking back to his office feeling defeated, the clacks from her heels coming from the library resounded in his ears. He watched her from the door quietly; she looked focused while reading a book she was delicately holding.

_C´mon, Will. Get your ass inside_.

"Emma?" he called her name softly causing her to lift her gaze. Her expression changed in less than a second. "Can I talk to you?"

"How can I help you?" she asked ceremoniously, intending to keep the conversation as professional as she could.

"Can we go to my office?" he invited even softer.

"Don´t have much time" she refused turning her eyes back to the books. Seeing she had no intention to grant him more than five words, he walked towards her so the distance between them was shorter than ever.

"Emma, what do I have to say to make you listen to me? You want me to say 'I´m sorry'? ´Cause I am. I´m so sorry for not telling you-"

"Actually, there´s nothing you can possibly say. So save it, Will" she was nothing but cold.

"Emma I didn´t use you, ok?" his voice was slowly losing his smoothness, "So if that´s what you think, you can´t be more mistaken."

"Really? I didn´t know feelings lied. ´Cause that´s how I felt- you know what? I have to go. Carl´s waiting for me-" she closed the book she was holding and put it back where it was

"No, he can wait." he demanded firmly, closing her pace and fearing he might lose her again. He needed her to listen. Will locked eyes with her and found them bright and wide; he was sure she was going to push him away in any second, so he said the first words that came to his mind to keep her there at least for one more minute, "What are you doing with him, anyway?"

Emma´s eyes widened even more if that was possible, "Excuse me?"

"C´mon, Emma, he can´t be less suited for you" he spat not even considering the words coming out his mouth.

"Since when are you enabled to judge my decisions?" her voice was indignant and louder than before, but still didn´t move, "Since when do you care?"

"Since a guy like him can talk to you and I can´t"

"A guy like him?" She repeated more annoyed, wanting to get the hell out of there. She was going to leave and Will couldn´t accept that. She attempted to step away from him, "Will, move I'm-"

And without even thinking of what he was doing, not bothering to think of the consequences and not even the reasons, he took her face between her hands and pressed a solid kiss on her mouth. She gasped. Her lips were soft, sweet, and he could smell her subtle fragrance. He felt her body tensing in shock, her lips tightening under his own. But she didn´t push him away.

But then, Will realized what he had done. He slowly released her face and pulled himself away from her.

The air was puffed from her mouth, choppily. "What-"

"I-I´m sorry" Will quickly stuttered when he understood how stupid his action had been.

"Wh-why did you do that? You-you had no right. I-I´m dating Carl." She also babbled taken aback for what just happened.

Will licked his lips, still feeling Emma´s on his own flesh. "Emma, I´m-I´m sorry. I don´t know why-"

"You had no right." she repeated stunned, her eyes fixed on the buttons of his vest.

"I know. It´s just- I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to upset you" she looked so fragile but he didn´t dare to touch her. "I just wanted to talk to you" she lingered there. Will knew she was as perplexed as him, so he took his chance, "I-I didn´t want you to leave" he justified his action, even it sounded more pathetic now that he said it. But it was half true half lie. He kissed her because he thought it was the only way to make her freeze in her place; but he also meant every word about Carl. He couldn´t understand the reasons of those new feelings now though, he couldn´t even named them. "I didn´t use you, Emma" He repeated trying to give her space, "I didn´t. I don´t want you to think that, because it´s not true, ok?" She was still quiet, breathing unevenly, "What you said before, about feelings… you were right. Feelings don´t lie. But you were feeling like that, because you didn´t let me explain myself."

"I don´t want you to-"

"Please let me finish" he practically begged her, "I always thought about you as my friend, since day one, Emma. It just… " he hushed the word vomit about to be said. If he wanted to tell everything, he needed her to be calm. And she didn´t look that quite yet.

"I should go." she declared almost in a whisper.

"Ok", he let her go. He had no right to stop her. _Why on Earth did he kiss her?_, "Emma?" he called her once more while she was walking away. This time she did stop, but didn´t turn around, "I´m sorry. I hope… we can talk soon. Once we're both calmed down some." She left Will behind with trembling knees.

_William. You. Asshole._ He collapsed onto the nearest chair and rubbed his face. _What have you done now?_ He had been so desperate to talk to her, to try and fix things between them he was willing to do anything. He wasn't able to stop the rapid fire of words out of his mouth. He wanted to keep her there no matter the cost; little did he realize the cost had been so high.


	8. Unexpected Words

**I´m so sooooo sorry for the late update! Been super busy with Uni, but here it is! Hope you like it! I´m not very convinced about this chapter, so sorry if it turned out to be kinda crappy. Next one is almost finished and hopefully will be posted in a couple of days! Thanks, Taylor, you´re an amazing Beta!**

**xoxo**

**Aggie**

**VIII**

Emma drove promptly back to her apartment, still not believing the recent events. _Will had kissed her. Why?_ His words still echoed in her mind. 'I didn´t use you'. She entered in the living room and mechanically changed her clothes to meet Carl. It had been almost two months since they had started dating and tonight augured to be 'the night'. He had called to ask her over and she had agreed.

_But_ _Will had kissed her. He looked desperate to talk to her. He couldn´t be lying. Could he? He seemed to be sorry_. Emma could still remember his hazel eyes looking directly at her. And she had believed him. However, his attitude didn´t justify the fact the he lied to her, he kept his divorce in secret. _Why would he do that?_

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. _She wanted this_. Why was she so apprehensive about meeting her boyfriend? This wasn´t the first time she would have sex. _What the hell is wrong with you? This is not who you should feel. Sex should be something beautiful, natural, something between two people in love. Should be fun; should be carefree and… she wasn´t in love with Carl. _That was the reason she was so hesitant. It was true; he had been a little keen to make this night happen.

_Stop it right now. Why are you acting like this is your first time? _

"Hello there!" Carl greeted her when she knocked at his door, "You look beautiful, come on in", she did, trying to smile as relaxed as she could but he caught her expression right away, "Have a busy day?"

"I got home late…" she explained sitting on the couch not really wanting to mention Will or what had happened hours ago; instead the words came out her mouth, "Will wanted to talk". Surprisingly, Carl let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing" he took a seat by her side, offering one of the previously served glasses of wine which she accepted.

"No; what? Tell me" she insisted, not sure if she should feel amused or offended.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy." he declared.

_What_? "And why is that a reason to laugh at?" Those where the kind of things Emma hated in men. Arrogance.

"It´s funny, you know," she raised an eyebrow at him, "when men are their wives bitches."

Emma gasped, "Carl, that´s not a nice thing to say." She had no idea what was he talking about. But she didn´t like it. Not one bit. "You don´t know Will. You have-"

"…no idea what happened?" he finished for her with a grin, "believe me, Emma, I know enough. And a man who can´t control his woman… is no man"

Emma immediately pulled away, practically feeling repulsed by him, "What are you talking about?" her voice was close to a hiss.

"Yes, you know-"

"No, actually I don´t. Is this what you think about women? About relationships?" Emma felt insulted; she knew there were certain things about Carl she didn´t quite like; but this wasn´t the man she thought he was. Too much superciliousness, he was way too cocky. And above all, she couldn´t push away her protective feelings for Will. Even when he recently had openly stated his disagreement about her relationship with Carl, he had never said anything wicked about him. "Is this what you think about me? That you can control me?"

"C´mon, Emma, don´t overreact."

"I'm not!" she was indignant. _And to think you were going to sleep with him_. "You know what, Carl? I better go." she got up

"You can´t possibly be taking this personally…" his voice was tinted with disbelief.

"I can´t take it any more personal." she sentenced seriously, "Goodbye Carl" and it was goodbye for good.

-xx-

For the following days, Emma´s thoughts turned, bopped and kept overrunning her mind as an infesting plague. Leaving Carl wasn´t exactly was she was expecting, nevertheless she didn´t regret it. She was completely certain she wasn´t in love with him, and was secretly waiting for him to make or say something to break up with him. And his words tonight were all Emma needed to put an end to it. He had been a complete ass. And all the hideous things he said about Will…

Will… He had kissed her. Why couldn´t she detach from the feeling of his mouth upon hers? This wasn´t supposed to be this way. That kiss was never supposed to happen. He was supposed to talk to her (even if she was so defiant about it), not to press his mouth on hers so surprisingly. And it wasn´t supposed to feel so unexpectedly pleasant. Suddenly, her office seemed hotter than ever.

_Hold on right there_.

Emma felt her cheeks tinting and almost cuffed her own face. _What´s wrong with you? The fact that he came clean, doesn´t exempt him from what he´d done. Not even from that kiss._

She watched him walk across the corridor, lowered gazed. And again there it was the pricking sensation in her stomach.

-xx-

Will hadn´t talked to Emma since the library episode. He felt so ashamed after his desperate attempts to keep her close, he couldn´t even notice his hands directing to cup her cheeks and his lips sealing on hers. He coursed his damn drive.

Thinking about it for nights didn´t bring a proper explanation. Yes, he wanted to talk to her, but why on Earth he would have kissed her? He could have told her the truth, begged her to stay… but a kiss, it had been _way_ too much. Will was shocked Emma hadn´t slapped his face right in that second.

Now, the way the air had been exhaled from her mouth when he had pulled away, so very close to his was a recurrent image. Her breathing had been hot and jerky and sweet and almost intoxicating. _If you don´t stop this you´re gonna reach a point of no return, William_.

"How did ya do with Emma?" Shannon asked casually one cold afternoon. They were exercising near the Lake, "ya know… with the talk. Remember? It´s been almost a 2 weeks and I don´t see ya two are ok."

"We talked…" Will wasn´t sure if he should tell Shannon about the kiss; it´d probably make everything worst; so he replied vaguely, "told her she misunderstood the whole thing, that I didn´t use her, erm, but we´re gonna talk again when we calm down." that was intend to came out natural. It didn´t though.

"Calm down from what? What are ya talking about?" His friend asked confused, and seeing Will wasn´t speaking gave her the chance to continue, "Ok, I´m gonna say this, even though I said it before. I don´t understand why ya keep trying to impress Emma. Why didn´t ya tell her about you and Terri…"

"I was ashamed." He finally confessed with a sigh.

"But you were not ashamed of telling me what happened. Ya told me. Why couldn´t ya tell her?" Her voice was sweet and cheering.

"You were my friend-"

"And so was Emma. But I guess she´s something more to ya" Shannon´s words were simple and yet somewhat authentic. Will had never conscientiously thought about Emma like something further than a friend.

"I, uh, don´t-" he tried to articulate. But her words had hit him intensely. "I kissed her"

"_What_?" the coach squeaked with astonishment and then she laughed, "I knew it!"

"But only to keep her from leaving…" He explained everything to his friend. Only this time, the words vomit was unstoppable.

"Will." Shannon said with a smirk, "If ya wanted to keep her there, ya could have… I don´t know, grabbed her wrist. But ya kissed her. That´s has to mean something."

And little by little the thin line between a friendship and something more became fuzzy and confusing.

-xx-

"Hey, Emma! Can I come in?" Shannon asked one morning, minutes away from the lunch recess, which Emma had skipped. She knew Emma was clearly avoiding Will, but Emma didn´t know Shannon knew why.

"Hi, Shannon. Sure come in. How are you?"

"Do ya think we could talk for a bit?" The coach asked seriously while taking a seat in front of Emma's desk. Emma moved uncomfortably on her own chair, guessing what her friend wanted in her office. "Listen," Shannon began when she saw Emma nodding, "I'm gonna tell ya this because, to be perfectly honest, I can't see both of you going through all this crap any longer. Judging by the way he feels, he's not gonna come over right now to explain himself." Emma remained silent. "Ya wanna know why he didn't tell ya about his divorce? He's ashamed, Emma. He's ashamed of what ya might think of him after he tells ya."

"Shannon, if he´s sent you-"

"He hasn´t. Actually, if he knew I was here right now he´d kill me. Terri lied to him" she let out, not waiting for Emma to reply.

"Everybody lies." Emma declared softly.

"Not everyone pretends to be pregnant for seven months and uses her time to find some pregnant chick willing to give up on a baby to use it like it's her own."

_What?_

Emma´s eyes widened in horror. She could only attempt to cover her mouth. "Oh my God…"

"When he found out, he felt like a used duster, Emma. And when I came back I saw him happy again. And I'm pretty sure ya had a lot to do with it. You were the friend he needed."

Steve´s words echoed in her mind. _I hope you two become friends. You both need one_. How could she be so blind? So selfish?

"Oh my God…" she repeated again, this time almost sobbing.

"Emma, Em" Shannon called her name seeing her being taken by affliction, "I didn´t tell ya this ya make ya feel guilty-"

"But I do… I do feel like-"

"I told ya this for you to go and work ou. Ya have the power to make him and yourself happy again"

Holding her composure was harder than Emma thought. Shannon´s words resounded in her mind for the next days and guilt invaded her.

He had been hurt, recently divorced, deceived and she had left him alone dealing with that, while she should have been there for him. Will had been a great friend to her, even though when she never asked him to. How could she be so closed to explanations? She had been so focused on her own pain, she had totally forgotten about his.

The truth was Emma had pride, but this time shame was stronger than any other feeling she could have.

-xx-

A couple of days had passed since her conversation with Shannon and she was determinate to speak to Will; because he deserved better than that and according to her friend, he wasn´t going to talk to her right away.

She walked through the empty corridors to his office; a melancholic piano melody coming from the choir room caught her attention before she could get there. That had to be him. She peeked from the door and saw him; his fingers dancing gently across the keys. She stood there, God knew for how long, enchanted by the harmony and his zeal.

"Mrs. P!" Quinn´s voice took her out her enthrall. "Good, I find you!" Emma froze, and so did the music. Will turned around and saw her. _Crap_. "Am I interrupting?" her eyes flew to Will and then back to Emma, understanding it was actually a bad time.

"No, no Quinn… what can I do for you?" Duty was first this time.

"Do you think we could talk for a minute?"

-xx-

Will was gone when Emma´s and Quinn´s chat was over and while driving back home she thought about the previous moment. What would he have thought when he saw her standing there like an idiot? Now _she_ felt embarrassed. But that didn´t keep her from deciding she would talk to him the next day. Friday had to be the day; she couldn´t let the weekend start without taking that weight off her shoulders.

She went upstairs intending to open the front door and collapsing on the couch, but what Emma saw when she intend to unlock it left her petrified.

_Why is my front door opened_?

Not even considering the consequences, she went in. The living room was a mess and noises were coming from the bedroom. The scene taking place inside her house was hair-raising; she could almost feel her heart pounding against her chest, and a cold sweat damping her back and when two robust men where climbing out the window, Emma froze in her place.

"Shhh…." One of them threatened her taking his index finger to his lips before disappearing from the view. Robotically, due to shock, she headed to the living, grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Emergencies?"

-xx-

"Dust, calm down!" Will ordered the excited dog while walking down near the Park, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He needed fresh air to regain the courage and call Emma for a talk because seeing her that afternoon convinced him it was time to have a little talk. Dust was pulling from his belt with strength, attempting to cross to the opposite sidewalk. He barked loudly and shook his tail playfully. "Can you please-" but he choked with his own words when he saw Emma sitting motionless, her eyes fixed in some lost point of the background. Will shook his hand but she didn´t waved back and Dust kept on pulling to get to her.

"Emma?" He called her name once he crossed the street. His voice came soft, tinted with concern.

"Uhm?" their eyes met, "Will… Hi"

"Are you ok?" Dust approached her and sniffed her lap; he growled softly and rested his snout by her side, but she ignored him.

"Yes"

"Emma, why are you carrying a suitcase?"

"I-I… someone broke in my apartment" She seemed calm, but he knew she was actually scared to death. He could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twitched, "I, uhm, just can´t sleep there"

"Oh my God. Are you ok? Have you called the police?" Will sat next to her, suddenly forgetting the latest events between them.

"Yes, they just left home. I just didn´t want to stay there alone"

"Where´s Carl?" he asked looking around. _Why was she all by herself_?

"There´s no Carl." she stated simply. He wanted to ask her more than ever 'since when'; but she was in no condition to reply. So he stayed away from the subject.

"Where you gonna go?" he inquired concerned, seeing she seemed absent.

"Hotel"

"Which one?" He asked again, this time more insistently, trying to make her crush with reality because her words were dropped out her mouth automatically.

"I-uhm…" and in that moment Emma comprehended she had no idea what was going to be her next step, "I-don´t-know" she stabbed to suppress her sobbing.

"Em, don´t cry…" he pleaded feeling his heart compressing and holding her close. It was like nothing had happened, and he didn´t care. He didn´t care about feeling ashamed anymore. He didn´t care about him. He couldn´t see her like that. He couldn't see her so fragile and alone.

Emma let him embrace her. "I was so scared" she managed to say, "I saw them, Will. And one of them saw me as well. What if they came when I was there? What would have happened?" She cried on his shoulder, like that one time months ago. Alleviation hit her body after keeping under control her emotions for all those hours.

"Shh, don´t think about that, Em" he told her sweetly, "Maybe they wouldn´t have come in if they saw you inside. Are you ok?" She nodded, and dried her tears away. Then Will stood up and picked up her suitcase.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"You don't think I'm really letting you here, do you? Come. Dust, come on." The dog obeyed and followed his owner.

**Thanks for your reviews!**


	9. Covers

**Hello, readers! I just wanna thank you all for being so kind with your reviews and pms! Your words keep me motivated, so I really appreciate it! Luckily, next chapter will be updated by the end of the weekend!**

**As usual, i´d like to thank Taylor for being my beta and for her great suggestions!**

**Happy reading! **

**Aggie **

**IX**

Emma wasn't expecting to see Will on the street; much less was hoping to see him act so lovingly towards her. Not after she had been so harsh with him .However, she felt so bleak and alone she couldn't help but follow him' although she was perfectly aware what he was doing was egotistical.

Emma climbed into his car as he drove the short distance across town to his house. "Will, I really wouldn't have minded staying in a hotel."

He looked at her with a slight smile, "You didn´t think I was gonna let you spend the night alone." She was amazed by his kindness, _How could he be so good to her after her refusal to speak with him_? "Come on in."

They went in his apartment, "Make yourself at home. Dust, sit."

"Will… I can´t-can´t thank you enough. You- you don´t have to do this after the way I treated you-" she was about to burst into tears again.

"Emma, can we talk about this later?" his voice was soft, caring, "You had a long day and need to rest."

"Ok" she replied quietly.

"You probably wanna take a shower." he scratched his nape, unexpectedly understanding Emma was actually going to sleep at his place.

"Yeah… That´d be great."

"Erm, the bathroom is down there. You´ll find fresh towels under the cabinet".

"Thanks, Will" she said before closing the door behind her.

While he was preparing the couch to sleep, Will could hear the water running from the bathroom. Emma Pillsbury was taking a shower in his bath. She was going to sleep on his bed. His sheets would be wrapping her body in about minutes.

_Get a grip, Schuester_. _Don´t be such a pervert_.

The truth was, he couldn't get the images of her wet body under the hot spell or rain out of his mind. He had no idea he could be so ardent about her.

"Will…" his name coming from her lips brought him back to reality. He was grateful she was finally over. He couldn´t keep having those thoughts; but turning around and finding her wearing a large shirt and shorts only made everything worst. Her toned and slim legs went on forever. He gulped trying to gain some composure.

"Feeling better?" she assented, "Glad. So, do you wanna grab a bite? I already ate but I can make you something, anything-"

"Oh no, Will. You´ve done enough" she walked towards him and took the pillow from his hands, "besides I'm not really hungry"

"You sure? I don´t mind" _Keep it cool, for Christ out loud_. She smelled like coconut and her perfume was rapidly conquering him.

"U-uh" she rounded the cushion before placing it on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Will asked astonished while chuckling

"Getting my bed-"

"Get the hell out, Emma" he snatched the pillow from her hands with an unbelieving expression, "Go to my bedroom and- no, no" he cut her seeing she was about to protest, "No complaining. Go"

"But, Will-"

"No, Emma. You´re not sleeping on the couch."

Her eyes locked with his and sighed, defeated. "We´ll talk tomorrow, ok? I really _really_ need to tell you some things."

"Yes" he smiled widely, "now go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good night, Will, and thank you"

-xx-

The house was silent during the night. It was odd having someone sleeping over. He had been alone for so long now and he had been so unprepared to have someone spending the night with him he had never thought about it before. But with Emma was different. He felt her company and closeness despite the walls between them.

"No, NO!" her yells made him jump and hurry to the bedroom.

"Emma…" he turned the lights on and found her sitting up in the middle of the bed, rubbing her forehead furiously.

"Shit… I-I´m sorry, Will… Nightmare" she excused herself, drying the tears off her cheeks

"Are you ok?" he sat by her side, on the edge of the mattress; her neck was covered by a slight layer of sweat.

"Yeah… I just… get the image out of my head. I can´t stop thinking what might have happened if I was there. They would have hurt me-"

"Em, no… " he gently shush her, "You won´t rest if you keep thinking about it. You´re here, I´m in the next room, right there" she seemed doubtful and adorable at the same time and he wished he could just hold her all night long.

"I know…" she whispered sheepishly, "It´s just, I felt so vulnerable; they were turning over all _my_ things. My house, it´s the only part in the world its mine, where I feel safe and they were poking all over my stuff, my clothes… the wrecked my privacy-" Emma broke into tears again, and feeling absolutely moved Will curled his arms around her again.

"Oh, Emma… Shh… take it easy, ok?" he massaged her shoulder attempting to comfort her, "It´s over now" she snuffled

"Will..?" she lifted her gaze to meet his; she seemed embarrassed, "do you mind, uhm, waiting until I fall asleep?"

He chuckled softly and pulled away from her, "Of course not". _Could she be more adorable_?, "Get yourself in" he indicated and tucked her up, "Now relax, ok?"

"I feel like an idiot" she confessed blushing while he was turning the lights off.

"Don´t." He was now sitting next to her, and could hear her breathing easing. He could tell she was behind her back. Minutes passed in silence and Will moved a little closer, trying to make himself more comfortable.

"Will..?" her voice came out muffled

"Yes, Em?" he moved closer this time, resting his back on the headboard. But she turned around abruptly almost crushing with him. They both froze. He couldn´t see how close she was, but the heat radiating from her body told him she was _very_ close.

"Will I´m sorry." she declared not moving an inch, "I´m so so-"

"Emma it´s ok."

"No it´s not" she replied rashly, "I can´t believe I was so selfish, so stubborn. I should have listened what you had to-"

"Em? I´m sorry too" Will knew she needed to hear those words as much as he needed to hear them from her. But that wasn´t the right time and certainly not the right place to have that conversation. "I want to tell you everything. But tomorrow, ok?" Instinctively, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. In the deep dark surrounding them, he couldn´t tell how he manage to find it and do the right moves. But it felt so natural, so unexpectedly _right_.

"Uh-hu" she breathed, cuddling next to him.

-xx-

The next morning, Will woke up lying on the bumpy couch. Emma had taken several minutes to fall asleep and even though he was dozing off with exhaustion and wanted nothing more than staying with her, he had moved to his couch right after her eyes had close in deep sleep.

When he saw the clock, he quickly changed into the school clothes, rushed into the kitchen, grabbed and apple and scrawled a quick note for Emma which he placed on the night table, next to the bed.

"_Em don´t worry I didn´t wake you up. Figgins´ has been informed about what happened yesterday. I´ll come after school and help you putting everything in order at your place. Make yourself at home. Will_"

Sunlight coming through the curtains directly to her face woke Emma up. She blinked several times before her eyes could adjust to daylight. She lied on the bed for a couple of minutes before absorbing the fact that it was Friday morning and she should be working by now. Surprisingly, Emma was calmed despite the fact that Will didn´t wake her up to go working. She turned her head to the clock right next to her, guessing what time it would be. Probably around 10.

10.36

However she didn´t give it too much thinking. It was late. Terribly late. She never slept that much. She should call Figgins and let him know what had happened. But before going out of bed, she saw Will´s note. While reading it, Emma smiled to the paper and remembered last night´s events. He had lied down with her and curled his arms around her frame too many times. And it had felt incredibly soothing. Now she evoked waking up in the middle of the night, feeling cold and not finding him nearby. The blankets with his perfume were not enough for her that night, but it was enough to make her dream about him.

She blushed realizing she had dreamt about her best friend. And it wasn´t a dream to have about a friend. He was lying next to her, close; much closer than last night, holding her against his chest, their legs tangling, breathing upon her lips, but not moving an inch closer. And she wanted him to move closer. So bad. She whined, but he was motionless and smiling. And every time she intended shortening the distance between us it was never enough. Frustration woke her up.

Lately she had dreamt about him, never as vivid as last night. And while she knew those kinds of dreams about him were entirely inappropriate, dreams were the only think keeping her from insanity. Somehow, since he kissed her something grew inside her. She couldn´t named it yet, but now reviving that moment caused her breathing to clinch. And it wasn´t unpleasant.

_Maybe it was just he caught me unaware_. She tried to justify. _Maybe it was the desperation she felt on his lips_. She had never felt a kiss laden with such angst.

_Enough. Will´s your friend_.

-xx-

Hours later, Emma heard the front door opening. "Em…?" Will´s voice called her.

"I'm right here" she let her know from the kitchen. She was sitting behind the small table, opened book on it and Dust sleeping right next to her. "Hi"

"Hey" he hung his coat on a chair´s back, placed two Lattes he had just bought on the surface, and looked at the unexcitable dog, "Thanks for greeting me, Dust" he sighed resigned and teased her, "What´ve you done to him?"

Emma giggled, "We went for a walk, haven't we?" Dust sniffed, "Hope you don´t mind. I was bored to death"

"Of course not. Glad you feel better now" Will took a seat next to her and handed her one of the Starbucks cups.

"I do, thank you" she smiled sincerely at him and remained in silence for some seconds. He took a sip from his cup, "Will… ", she had been thinking what to say when he comes back, but now had no idea where to begin, "I… listen-"

"You don´t have to apologize, Emma" he interrupted softly, "You had all the right to be mad at me. I shouldn´t have kept things from you"

"What? No Will… you had all the right in the world to have your own privacy-"

"This is not about privacy. It´s part of who I am. And I-I hide it from you" She knew he was right, but after all he had been through she had no intention of scrubbing it on his face.

"It´s ok" she whispered, her fingers drumming subtly on her latte cup

"When you met me" Will explained slowly, "I was just moving out from the apartment I shared with Terri. While I was at my folk´s I started the divorce procedures and I came back to Lima because, well… it was time for me to get used to the whole idea of being alone again. I´ve been with Terri since I was 15, Emma… and I never thought someone could change as dramatically as she changed. Was it like that with Bob?" he suddenly asked, looking for support.

"Uhm, I knew Bob since 6th grade and he was… he was always the same to me. Maybe we both changed through the years…" she sent him an apologetic look

Will sighed, "Well, she didn´t. Things-things were not ok for the last months… Guessed I refugee on the Glee club and that just turned us apart even more", and then he spat his most dark and embarrassing secret, "And that's when she came out with the brilliant idea of faking a pregnancy which I casually found out during the last trimester…"

Emma heaved a sigh, "Will… I´m so sorry. Shannon, she… uhm, she mentioned something about it. That´s why I couldn't forgive myself for being such a lousy friend to you. I just left when you needed someone to relay on. And I wanted to apologize."

He breathed deeply, "I should have guessed she would tell you."

"Don´t be mad at her. She meant no harm-"

"I know. I´m not mad. I´m kinda glad she told you." he chuckled.

"You should have told me, though." Emma said almost in a murmur, "I was your friend, Will. I would have never judge you for that"

"I know. I was just… embarrassed."

"It wasn´t your fault" Emma instinctively squeezed his hand, "Her methods were wrong, but I, uhm, I totally understand her intentions," then she breathed deeply, deeper than she ever breathed, because she couldn´t stop her words vomit and holding them in would make her sick if she did, "you´re a lot to lose, Will."

**As you can see i´m trying to add some of the show´s lines to the story… it´s hard, tho… lol so if you have anything to suggest, my ask is always open! =)**


	10. Thoughts

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thanks to Taylor, as usual. And all of you fro always reading! Next chapter will be updated soon… please be patient **

**Aggie**

**xoxo**

**X**

Rebuilding his relationship with Emma was easier than Will thought it would be. She was the most kindhearted woman he had ever met and despite that he was still feeling ashamed for his behavior, she made getting back closer incredibly effortless. And it was so easy for him to be fond of her.

That night, while lying on his bed and yet sensing a whiff of her subtle perfume impregnating his shirts, Will recalled that afternoon.

Fear was written all over her face when they went in her apartment. Promptly and in a matter of seconds she had put all her displayed clothes inside a black plastic bag to take to the laundry. Her hands had been shaking, but not just because of hassle; but because of bashfulness. Her panties and matching bras were scattered all around the floor.

Her _lacy_ and _silk_ underwear took Will´s breath away. "I´m gonna go check the living room", he had told her, trying to give her some privacy. Except he didn´t want to. He had wanted to stay there and tell her how amazed he was by her, how much he wanted to make uncontrollable love to her, and heard her struggle for air while so. But instead, he had walked through the bedroom´s door.

Resting his body heavily on his quiet place, Will remembered Emma´s uneasy expression when he had apologize for the library incident. "I didn´t mean to upset you, Emma", he had said, "You´re my friend; I shouldn´t have done that. I didn´t wanna make you uncomfortable. And I won´t ever put you through that again". _But I want to. I want to kiss you as you deserve. I want to take you in my arms and feel your lips kissing me back._ Will had swallowed his words and now felt sorrow because he knew that kiss had been the first and the last one he would get from her.

_Carl, you were a lucky guy_. _You got to kiss her any time you wanted. You got to sleep next to her every night you asked for it. You lucky bastard. _

_Whoa, where did that come from? _

"Carl and I—We weren't a good match anymore" Emma had replied when Will had casually brought the subject up. "You were right after all" she had admitted with a slight smile and a sigh.

"I´m sorry, Em". _Liar, you are such a liar William._

"I´m not. I´m kinda glad we ended before everything went too serious" she had answered honestly.

_You can´t be happier, can you? Like you have the slightest chance with her_.

_What´s wrong with you?_

He had no idea how those feeling towards her had grew so much in such short time. And it was frightening. He was just divorced, for Heaven´s Sake. He couldn´t have attached to her like that in the few months he´d met her, right? This had to be purely physical.

But thinking about it, only made matters even more confusing. The truth was, Emma wasn´t the typical woman Will would feel attracted to. Always, even when he was married, he had felt appeal to blonde, tall and hourglass shaped females. Just like Terri. But Emma… she was singular: petite, skinny, flaming red hair with gorgeous doe eyes. Nevertheless her temper had caught his attention without delay; she was thoughtful, interesting, smart, funny and generous. Absolutely nothing like Terri. But what startled him the most was the incredible switching of sensations he had when she was near.

Will better tried to sleep. Succumbing into exhaustion was the best thing he could do for that night.

-xx-

Weeks carried on unaffectedness after Emma and Will´s reconciliation. She could tell he was happier now they were talking like always again; and even though he was busy as never coaching the Glee Club for Regional's and he looked tired as ever, he always had time for meeting her and Shannon during lunch recess.

Likewise, the coach was delighted to see her two favorite pals speaking and joking as usual and from time to time, she had caught Will staring at Emma when she was working or talking to one of the students at her office.

"She´s knocked you out, uh?" Shan asked her friend, while having a drink at Rosalinda´s.

Will pretend like she was crazy, but judging by her expression, she hadn´t bought it, "Ok, Shan, you got me", he admitted before taking a large sip from his beer to avoid talking. But the coach expected him to say something else. "What do you want me to say? Ok, I like her"

"_Like her_? Really, Will? Ya just _like her_? You´re drooling all over your stuff when she´s around" Shannon let out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can we please not have this conversation?" Will asked feeling embarrassed. He really didn´t want to think about Emma in that way; she considered him just a friend and thinking about her as something more was nothing but unrealistic. But now, the nosy bug was awaken; "Do I really look like an idiot every time I look at her?" he didn´t want Emma to notice his dumbness.

"Nah, I was just messing with you", Shannon said laughing, "You should ask her out, Will."

"Shannon, didn´t I tell you already? Emma thinks about me as her friend-"

"She told ya that?"

"Of course, who else?"

"Haven´t you consider she might be lying? Just like you, when you told her she´s your friend?"

"But she _is_ my friend"

"But you don´t think about her _just_ as your friend" Shannon observed.

"I´m not asking her out."

"Coward" She teased him.

"Snoopy"

-xx-

"How long until Regionals, Will?" Emma asked enthusiastically while watching the kids rehearsing.

"4 days" he replied nervously

"You´re so gonna get this" Emma encouraged him, "they sound amazing. So, you´re leaving on Friday morning?"

"Yep, we- " he was interrupted by Shannon walking in the choir room causing the kids to stop their singing and dancing choreography.

"Sorry, kiddos" she apologized

"Hey, Shan. What´s up?" Will asked with concern.

"Bad news, my friend. I won´t be able to make it this Friday."

"What? Why not?" all the children gathered around the teachers looking anxious.

"Extra football practice. The team sucks for next week game" she sentenced with frustration. The commotion caused by her words was bigger than Emma was expecting. Clearly Shannon was a beloved teacher in the Club. She saw Will rubbing his neck, looking blocked; "I´m sorry. But, hey! Why don´t ya go with them, Emma?"

_Shannon, you´re unbelievable_. Will thought. She had obviously planned this.

"Oh, my God!" Quinn exclaimed surprised she hadn´t thought about that before, "That´s brilliant, Coach. Miss P. can come!"

Everyone turned to face Emma, waiting for her to reply. "Uhm, I-"

"I´m afraid you have no choice, Em-Miss. Pillsbury" Will said showing his best smile.

-xx-

Very early on Friday morning, every Glee Club member was waiting to head off Lima. The weather was still cold, but a warm sunrise was waiting for them.

"If I had known we were leaving this early I'd have never agreed to come" Emma joked while standing off the bus. Brittany was running late. She had tried her best to disguise the shadow under her eyes, without result.

"Come on, don´t be such a whiner" Will teased back, "You´ll get to sleep on the bus"

"You bet I will". And she did. When they departure from the Parking lot, everyone was quiet due nerves and sleep. Soon, most of the kids felt asleep and Emma took her chance to adapt her body to the stiff seat. "I hate busses" she sentenced in a low voice, while trying to get comfortable and Will chuckled.

"That´s because you´re too refined, unlike me. I can sleep almost everywhere" he joked once more lying down and resting his head back before looking at Emma, who was staring him with an eyebrow raised.

"That´s because you´re a hobo" Will laughed, loudly

"Shhhh!", someone silenced him from the back. He covered his mouth to suppress another laugh from coming out, and so did Emma.

"We better shut up, or we´ll get kicked off the bus" she warned him resting her back as well.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams, sleepy head" he said before closing his eyes and falling into a profound sleep.

Emma watched him for a while. He was already breathing deeply and seemed so peaceful, so handsome she had to fight with the impulse of resting her head on his toned shoulder.

_What are you doing?_

She shook her head, dismissing her ridiculous ideas. _You better get some rest_. It was going to be a long day.

"Is she resting her head on Mr. Schuester´s shoulder?" Puck asked Quinn with a smirk, once they woke up, after a couple of hours of napping.

"Yes, Puck" she rolled his eyes, "Can´t you see her?"

"And he´s resting his head as well! I´m so gonna pull his leg…" he was already thinking what his later words would be.

"You´re such a kid"

"You´re dating this kid" he hugged his girlfriend tenderly. But Quinn´s eyes were fixed on her two teachers sleeping serenely on each other.

-xx-

Emma sighed in coziness, with a sensation from a familiar perfume. She slightly moved her head, her cheek rubbing against a soft material. She blinked, semi awake and saw it. Periwinkle wool. Her eyes flew opened and found Will looking at her causing her face to flush.

"Oh, my… I´m sorry, Will" she straightened on her seat feeling her skin burning.

Will chuckled, "don´t worry… it´s not like the first time I've seen you sleeping…"

Someone coughed from behind, causing them to turn around abruptly.

"Excuse me" Quinn said with a slight grin crossing her lips, "I was wondering if we could stop for a coffee before going to the competition"

Emma coughed as well, and looked at Will clearly feeling mortified, "I guess we could do that. Right, Wi-Mr. Schuester?"

"Of course" he cleared his throat, "Why don´t you start waking everyone up, Quinn? We should be getting there in about 10 minutes."

"Everyone´s _awake_ already" she informed sending them an acknowledgment look before returning to her seat next to her boyfriend. "You see, Puck?" she whispered on his ear, "That´s how you pull someone´s leg."

When they got there, Emma let Will do his thing with the kids. She still felt like a fool for the little bus episode. _How could you felt asleep on his shoulder? Don´t you have any filter?_

Yes, it had felt incredibly good; sleeping on someone´s shoulder. But she was forgetting about one tiny and insignificant detail: Will was her friend.

"Miss. P?" Quinn´s voice took her out her thoughts.

"Yes, Quinn?" she asked politely

"I´m glad you could come" Emma smiled at her, "Having you and Mr. Schue here, _together_, it´s great." The School counselor's eyes widened, but she tried to dissimulate her embarrass.

"Uhm, thanks Quinn."

-xx-

It was time. Everyone was a handful of nerves; the girls were talking like parrots and the boys were stiff as a timber. Will was talking with the men in charge of the lights and when he got backstage where Emma was, the show had already started.

"Crap" he cursed standing next to her, "I miss the beginning. Don´t tell them or they´ll put me to sleep". Emma giggled and they both remained in silence, watching the show. But then he began asking impatient questions; "Does Tina´s voice sound out of tune? Why is Finn so lost with the moves? Can´t Santana see the lights are hitting her in a wrong angle?"

"Will, shut up" Emma demanded with a grin, "They are doing just great and you´re making me nervous".

"Sorry" he murmured next to her ear. _Too close, William_. He pulled away immediately not noticing her body shivered when his breath got to her skin.

She swallowed hard, bowled over by the effect he had on her. The applauses from the audience made them jerk and in less than a second all the kids were squeezing them in a crowded hug.

Moments later, the drums resounded in the auditorium. Only three teams were standing on the stage. Behind the scene, Will was rubbing his hands energetically.

"What if the judges notice what I did? What if we don´t qualify? What if-" he was cut by Emma´s hands holding his face still.

"Can you please, please, relax?" she asked calmly. Her hands felt soft and warm on his own skin. He instantly soothe under her touch. Will grinned feeling childish. "I told you. You´re so gonna get this. So calm down"

"And the first place and the chance of going to New York Nationals this year goes to…." The presenter announced excited. They all hold their breaths, "William McKinley High School, New Directions!"

"YES, YES!" Will shouted with thrill, "I knew it, I knew it!" and then without previous warning, he grasped Emma in a big hug and lifted her from the floor. She gasped and giggled like a little girl, letting him hold her. Because, even when she knew he was her friend, his arms embracing her so tightly felt delightful.

"I thought you had doubts" she joked when he put her down; his hands were still resting in her hips and Emma´s on his biceps. None of them pulled away.

"No, I-" he intended to teased her back, but all the kids appeared jumping and screaming with joy. Emma was the first to approach them, before breaking away from Will´s grip.

"You did it! Guys, you were amazing out there!" she congratulated them, before taking Rachel in her arms. "I´m so proud of you!"

"I guess we´re going to New York!" Will shrieked even more wound up

-xx-

Later that night, back in Lima, Emma went to bed thinking about the happenings of the day.

_You need to control yourself. You just can´t keep losing it so easy, Emma._ She told herself, resting her tired body under the covers. _Will´s your friend, he was just celebrating. He wasn´t intending to make you shiver_.

But she had. She had quivered in his grasp. She had felt her skin burn when he breathed upon her ear and she had felt the extraordinary urge of brushing her lips across his when she had held his face so firmly.

Her skinny arms moved below the blankets to curl around her tiny waist. _Those were Will´s arms holding her_. Close. Tight. Securely. She felt unexpectedly ablaze and edgy. But her arms remained there. She didn´t dare to make a move anywhere else.

If she wanted to be Will´s friend, she needed to keep _this_ (whatever it was) strictly platonic.


	11. Imagine

**Hello, Readers! I´m so soooo sorry for the late update! It was hard writing this chapter, but I trust you´ll like it. **

**I´m really looking forward to publish the next one (not even started yet.. hehe) but i´ll make sure to finish it as soon as possible!**

**I want to thank TAYLOR, for being my lovely beta! 3**

**Happy reading! xoxo**

**Aggie**

**XI**

Sometimes, it was hard for Emma not to misinterpret Will´s actions. Sometimes, while having lunch, or when they met Shannon after school, he would casually brush her hand sending chills all down her spine. Sometimes, he would complement her about how cute she looked, or he would ask for help on a Glee project, and it was inevitable she would translate his gentle attitudes into something different. But then Emma would realize Will had _always_ been like that towards her, so she was obviously reading the whole picture completely wrong.

_Your mind is just playing tricks with you, Emma. _She kept telling herself_. Nothing´s changed between you and Will. -Except for the fact that he triggers something inside you, something that no one has ever done before-. You´re evidently seeing what you want to see_.

_Enough_. Struggling with her own mind was exhausting. _But_ w_hat if it´s not your mind?_

_Shut up. Stop thinking for once in your life. _

She felt overwrought; in the last weeks something very similar to physical tension had been accumulating in every fiber of her body. Emma felt strange, irritated, but she couldn´t seem to locate the source of the feelings.

"I haven´t seen ya looking this good in forever, buddy" Shannon said happily after placing the beers and Emma´s drink on the table. Rosalita´s was nearly empty making the atmosphere perfect to talk. "Really. Are ya on something?" she teased him, "Pheromones, perhaps?"

_Thank you, Shannon._ "I´m just happy, Shan" he declared, trying to hide his flushing cheeks. _Thanks God the lights are low_, "Today, erm, it´s a year since I left Terri" The two women looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "Seems so far away"

"Is that a bad or a good thing?" Emma asked him softly, struggling against her rebellious hand which only wanted to hold his.

"Defiantly good" His face lightened up, "You both have made everything so easy. I feel so… untroubled."

_See, Emma? He´s not interested in complicating his life again… He just wants to be happy._

She sent him a truthful smile; she really wanted him to be happy and enjoy himself for everything his marriage had deprived him of.

"So when are we gonna see Will Schuester back in the arena?" Shannon asked locking eyes with him and quickly staring at Emma to see her reaction. Both were looking down, missing each other´s uncomfortable glances to the floor. The coach grinned and kept pushing the buttons, "C´mon, Will! It´s about time ya start dating again! I´m sure Emma agrees with me… " Shannon´s eyes locked with Emma´s, pausing for an answer.

"Of-f course!" She said trying to sound confident; Will´s eyes were fixed to his glass, "You do, Will. You deserve to have some fun… " His eyes returned to Emma and found her smiling honestly.

"Yeah, maybe I do" _See? She wants you to move on_. He looked at Shannon; she had an expression he couldn´t quite figure out. _Maybe it´s time to stop fantasizing with the impossible_.

Little did he know faith would soon bring someone unexpected to their lives.

-xx-

Weeks passed with monotony; they could finally say spring had arrived to Lima. It was middle May and football season was in its highest peak and Glee rehearsals were time-consuming for Will, so Emma was seeing her friends less than usual.

_Maybe it was better this way_, she thought in the harmony of her office. _Maybe keeping a little distance with Will is going to help taking things easier_. But the truth was she missed him. She missed their lunch together, meeting him after school and they brief chitchats between periods.

"Hey, Emma" Shannon greeted her one afternoon while walking into the deserted teacher´s lounge.

"Hey, Shan" the red-haired replied with a sigh

"Oh, ya don´t look good, Pumpkin" the coach pointed with concern, "are ya ok? Look tense"

"I must be tired" Emma replied resting her back on the chair, "Too much work, too many things going on in my head…"

"Emma, ya gotta relax! Take a night off. Go out, drink, go wild!" Shannon promoted with excitement causing Emma to sneer, "Really, Em, ya gotta find something to release all that tension"

She tried to remain unflinching, but Shannon´s words had hit. Emma couldn´t tell if her friend´s words were intended with double meaning or if she had interpreted then for her best convenience. She couldn´t give it too much thinking, since Will was walking in.

"Hey guys" he met them falling down on the nearest chair, "What´s up?"

"Not much" Shannon replied quickly, "just telling Emma she should take a little break."

Will looked at her, she did seem tired, "You could use some rest, Em." he let her know with a grin, "you look kinda… tense."

"I could tell you the same thing, William" she teased him. _What´s wrong with you, why can´t you just stop it?_

He laughed and then declared, "Well, yeah, I feel like crap."

"It´s settled then," Shannon announced triumphally, "we should get together this Saturday. It´s been ages since last did…" It was true. Since their last reunion at Rosalita´s, they had suddenly stopped going out after school. Both Will and Emma had been the main responsible.

"Uhm, ok" she consented with a smirk looking at her and then back to Will. He seemed hesitant.

"Ya already have plans for the weekend?" the coach inquired with curiosity

"Erm, no, no…" _Do you actually wanna keep doing this to yourself? You could go find someone to have fun with and instead you choose staying in with the woman you know you can´t have?_ Emma was smiling at him, her features relaxed and charming; she had a peculiar expression. "Sounds great. Do you wanna come over?"

"Awesome" Shannon tapped the table with rhythm, feeling stirred up, "and don´t worry, I know how busy you´re. We´re just having dinner and a few beers. So… I´m gonna go. Already running late. Catch ya later, guys"

"Bye, Shan" Emma took a sip of her coffee and neatly lined her belongings on the table for a couple of seconds. Those acts where the only thing capable of peace the anxiety of her obsessive thoughts. Only this time, she had no precise idea running in her mind; she was feeling completely repressed.

"Em…" Will called her name sweetly, seeing her move her hands nervously. His eyes narrowed in concern, it was a long time since he last saw Emma acting so inhibit, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, uhm I'm fine. I.." she polished the table´s surface a few times before placing a muffin there, "I just need to do this" she explained in a low voice, like sharing a secret which shouldn´t be told.

"I thought you were taking your medication" He watched her quickly pinching the stump of her nails, "Em, stop" He asked taking her hands her agitated movements, "What´s going on?"

Emma locked eyes with him, her unease slowly giving in. She perfectly knew what was going on and it had nothing to do with her medication, "Nothing. This is a feasible thing to happen when one´s under psychiatric treatment" her voice came out more austere than she intended. But her words were truth after all; but this occasion it wasn´t applying to that particular situation.

"You don´t have to put it that way, Em" his voice was even softer this time, "There´s nothing wrong with taking medication. Don´t feel embarrassed". He could read her mind and that scared her. Will looked at their linked hands. They looked so good and felt so real he could have hold her for the rest of the afternoon. In its place, he gently let it go. "You sure you feel all right?" She nodded. Her fingers still feeling hot for his recent grasp. "So, I´ll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes" she muttered, "Thanks"

-xx-

'_You gotta find something to release all that tension_'

Shannon´s words still reverberated in Emma´s ears. Inevitably the combination of the word 'tension' and 'release' only brought one thought to her mind. Sex. Tangled, liberating and messy sex. And yet intimate, personal.

_So, what? I should just get myself a man whore to sleep with_? She asked herself almost feeling ridiculous, I_ don´t want any man, I want Will_.

_You can´t have him._

_Why?_

_He doesn´t want a relationship_

Emma shook her head_. I´m acting like a loony_.

She let the hot water cascade wash her body and her incoherent ideas. She could definitively linger there a few more minutes as it was almost two hours until dinner with Shan and Will.

_Will…._

She watched her arms, hanging by her sides, her hands brushing her outer thighs. The image of his hand upon hers crossed her mind causing her fingertips to tickle. Was it possible to feel all that just by a short memory? And then Emma wondered how she would feel if his hands would touch her somewhere else.

She remembered she had promised herself she would stop this thinking, but she felt bothered… and hot. Emma never imagined such sensations could take control over her body. It wasn´t like that with Bob, with Bob she could foretell most everything. He was always gentle, thoughtful and careful about her needs. She remembered sighing every time he stroked her forehead; she remembered him planting small kisses on her closed eyes every time they made mild love. She knew Bob had constantly thought about her as a china doll who would brake if was treated with slackness. When she was with him, her OCD was practically gone, and she was grateful to him because of that; but he had taken care of her so loyally, so protectively, the day he passed away she felt as vulnerable and dependent as never.

According to her therapist, her marriage had been an idealization. Emma had hated that word. Especially because she hadn´t been sure if she was right. At the beginning, Emma had troubles understanding Dr. Shane's words, but after four years of therapy, denial began to give way to acceptance and comprehension. Emma had been Bob´s object of worship, and he had been hers. Neither of them asked for anything, no one ever dared to, because their love was so valuable that the very idea of asking for something implied questioning it, and that had been something they both feared.

Looking at that retrospectively, Emma understood how mistaken she had been. Now, when she questioned herself if her marriage would have worked under that pattern, she had no idea what to reply. The love for Bob had always been there, but the prism through which they looked at each other, was out of focus.

And Will ... it was different with him. With him she felt her chest swell and even her hair bristle every time he touched her. Emma felt the urgent need to touch him, to slide her fingers through that wavy hair of his, and whisper all the things his presence did to her body. She wanted to curse him for not reciprocate her; she wanted to slap his face to make him understand he was driving her crazy; to make him see his sex-appeal, charm and consideration were a constant reminder of what she would never have. She just wanted to be left alone and at the same time, crash her mouth against his. She wanted him to step aside and didn´t want him to, she didn´t want him away from her, not even out of her life.

Emma´s eyes close, feeling overwhelmed and scared of the repercussion about Will´s simple though. She could sense every single of her skin pores distending, her lower stomach twisting in expectation, the back of her ears tickling. And hot… an unexpected and disturbing wave of hot hitting her lower abdomen and beyond.

That evening, she didn´t care Will was her friend; she didn´t care she had promised herself not to have those kinds of ideas about him; she didn´t care she would see him in a few hours. She just simply found the release she had longed for so long; she consented herself with the treat of Will´s arms in stroking places she knew he would never know. Her fingers rocked the spots she knew so well, where she could get the most satisfactory sensations. It didn´t last long: Will´s images on her mind, doing the things she wanted him to see do to her and her own images, imagining what she wanted to do to him were enough to bring Emma to reach her climax.

The water was still falling hot down her body; her head resting on the cold glazed tile; allay finally hitting her. She felt liberated and yet poignant.

_What have you done to me, sexual deprivation?_

She didn´t want just sex. She wanted the previous, the afterwards, the fights and teasing. She wanted the whole package. And she knew she wouldn´t get it.

-xx-

"Where´s Shannon?" Emma asked Will after 30 minutes passes from 7, "What if something happened to her?"

"Don´t worry, she just texted me… she stopped for some extra beers" He explained walking out to the balcony to check the weather, "Wh-", Dust sneaked between his legs, "Dust, come here!" But the dog, just like every time Emma was around, paid no attention to his master. Instead he sat next to her, his tail stucked between his back legs, "Gosh… Come!" he ordered with firm voice. But Dust remained immobile, causing Emma to giggled, "Em! don´t! You take all my authority!" he teased her

"Sorry" she apologized holding a laugh, "C´mon, Will…" she slightly tilted down, closer to Dust, "let him stay; you can´t say no to these eyes."

_I couldn´t say no to you_, "You´re worst than him… Ok, ok, he can stay." he consented and Emma smiled proudly, "But he´s out once Shannon comes."

"Yes, Sr." she sat straight back again and stared at the quiet dog, "You can stay, Dust" her hand gently patted the dog´s head, "but you gotta be good, ok? Or Will´s gonna kick me out too" she smiled to the animal, sensing Will´s eyes fixed on her. And she lifted her gaze to meet his

"If you keep making me look bad, I will kick you out." he warned playfully. _Get a freaking grip_.

And the doorbell rang. _Saved_.

"Hello, kiddos!" Shannon greeted them entering the living room. She was carrying pizzas and beer. "As I assumed ya wouldn´t cook tonight, I bought this."

"Great. You wanna start serving? I´ll get the napkins and some music."

"Sure. What have ya done to the poor animal?" Shannon questioned Emma looking at the peaceful dog resting by her side, "There isn´t one single time I come and he´s drooling all over me."

Emma laughed, "I have no idea… He´s cute, huh?"

"Ya know they say… every dog looks like its owner" the coach sentenced trying not to laugh when she saw Emma´s cheeks flushing

After a couple of hours, dirty dishes and empty bottles rested on the table and laughs were shared.

"We need to stop drinking Shannon" Emma warned with a smirk, "five beers? Really? How are you gonna get home?"

"Driving" her response was simple but her words were beginning to slip, "How are ya gonna get home?" Will laughed

"I just had 2"

"You know that´s enough to cause you a fine" Will teased

"Shut up, William" Shannon warned jokingly, "This is a ladies talk. Ya see Emma…"

They continued eulogizing their slightly drunk state while Will watched them for a while, until his eyes found the delicate curve of Emma´s neck and chin. He noticed the way her lips popped out when she articulate the words 'more' or 'something', or the way she moved her head when she intended to take a strand of hair away from it.

"So?" Shannon´s words took him out his amaze, Emma wasn´t there, "ya want a napkin or better the table cloth to dry off your drooled chin?"

"Wh-?"

"She´s in the toilet" she explained patiently, "But if you want I can leave so you two have some pri-" she intended to mock, but was interrupted by Emma´s steps

"What are you two talking about?"

"You" Shannon was on fire that night. The counselor´s eyebrows lifted, "We were wondering when are ya gonna find a decent guy to settle down?"

_Very clever, Shan_.

"Uhm.." Emma was clearly nervous. "I want to, I mean I really want to, but I, uhm, I guess that the person that I want isn't available." They both waited for her to continue. "Have you ever had the feeling…" She asked almost impersonally and more to herself then to them, "..that whoever might cross your path won't be enough in comparison to what you really want?" Her eyes travelled to Will whose gaze had settled on his knees and he avoided looking at her. _It's you Will, it's you who I want._

But he never read those words as directed to him but to Bob


	12. Car

**Hello, pretty readers! Just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner… Luckily you´ll find this chapter entertaining! I´m already writing the next one, so I hope to be posting it by the end of the week. **

**As usual, i´m gonna thank TAYLOR, for being my patient and loyal beta… you´re awesome, darling! **

**Reviews, comments, anything you wanna say it´s always welcomed =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Aggie **

**XII**

Emma´s words still echoed in Will´s mind. She had been perfectly clear: no men could be compared to Bob. Those were her words. He let out a bitter and ironical laugh; this was just like those chick movies Terri would have watched.

"Ya know what? Ya need to stop, my friend" Shannon sentenced for eleventh time, with a hint of frustration, "Have the guts to ask her out, or drop it."

"Can we please not have this conversation?" that had became a typical phrase for him.

"I´m sorry, but no" she leaned forward, "You need to make a choice."

"No, I don´t." he replied harshly, he didn´t want to make a choice.

"Yes, you do."

"Drop it, ok?" This time Will´s voice came out louder, "Stay out of this, Shannon. Just stop-" his periphery view caught a familiar silhouette adjacent his office door.

"I-I´m sorry..." Emma was standing awkwardly; carrying her lunch bag, "I´ll come back later-" she intended to leave but Shannon stopped her.

"Don´t worry Emma, I was just leaving." and without another word, the coach left, squeezing her upper arm before doing so.

"I´m sorry," she declared shyly walking in, "didn´t mean to interrupt anything."

"Don´t worry, Em." he rubbed his chin in disturbance, "It´s not your fault."

"What happened? I mean, do you wanna talk about it?"

_Why are you always so caring_? "It´s just… Shannon can be very insistent sometimes."

"Have you thought she might have a point?" she asked kindly. Will looked at her; a slight smile was crossing her white features, "I'm sure she meant no harm, Will". He remained in silence, thinking about his friends words. Both were right and both were much more than he deserved.

_I´m such a coward_.

"You look terrible." Emma teased him causing a smirk appearing in his face.

"I feel terrible."

"Why don´t you talk to her?" Emma´s voice was hued with concern. She took a seat where Shannon had been moments ago, waiting for him to continue.

"I treated her kinda crappy, huh?" he sighed deeply before standing up and sitting on the desk in front of Emma, "I embarrass-"

"Stop feeling embarrassed." she told him with a smile, implicitly bringing up the little incident between them months ago.

He laughed, instantly catching the message, "Yes, ma´am." they remained quiet for only a second when Will unexpectedly grabbed her hand, "Sometimes I wonder what I´d do without you."

_Let .her .go_

Emma watched his hand holding hers. _Don´t let go_. They look so right together.

-xx-

"Can I come in?" Will asked standing ineptly on Shannon´s door. He had driven to her place as soon as the bell had ringed. Shannon said nothing, but moved aside letting him enter. "Shan, I-geez, I was an asshole."

The coach turned around, after closing the door and Will almost chocked when he saw his friend smiling widely. She let out a loud laugh when she found Will´s face consorted.

"What the hell…?"

"So, did it work?" she asked between guffaws.

"Work what?" he was even more disorientated.

"Emma comforting ya" she tried to send him a clue, which he didn´t quite understand, "ya´re slower than a snail."

Will´s eyes widened in realization, "You´re incredible" Shannon laughed again, "You planned all that?"

"Yep." she sat on the couch looking proud of her evil plan, "I texted her to come to your office for lunch."

"Shan, you have stopped it." he told her sitting next to her, "It´s not helping as you expect."

"I think it is." the woman sentenced palming his shoulder friendly; "Ya know people are talking, right?" Will stared at her, half horrified, half curious, so she explained "About how cute ya look together."

"Shan-"

"Ya do!"

"You sound like one of the kids back in school." he reprimanded her, holding back a grin. He thought about that as well, about how good they would look together, how right it would feel to be with the woman who was driving him insane.

"And ya act like this is your first rodeo, cowboy."

-xx-

"I´m glad you could make up, guys." Emma declared happily while watching a football practice. Spring had finally arrived to Lima and now days were hot and wet as they hadn´t been in a long time.

"What can I say? Can´t be mad with this little geek for too long." Emma giggled at Will´s expression, "So… now that I've found you two, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Not really, why?" Emma questioned with interest

"Well, maybe if you´re not _too_ busy you can come to Rosalita´s to join me for my birthday celebration."

"I was wondering what you would have planned for this year." Will said enthusiastically, "Count me in."

"Oh, Shan! I didn´t know it was your birthday! Of course I´ll be there."

"So, do you have a present in mind?" Will asked almost in a murmur when their friend departed to the football field to summon the players.

Emma turned her head to meet his gaze and found his beautiful hazel eyes looking sweetly at her. She smiled, feeling her body almost clinking with delight. "No." unconsciously, she batted her eyelashes. "You?" Will nodded, "What?"

"You´ll see it this weekend" he replied with a wink.

And she did. That Saturday night, Emma drove to Rosalita´s to meet her friends. She found the tavern crowded as ever and near the bar she discerned a huge electric-blue cowboy hat among lots of people: school staff, Shannon´s friends she didn´t know and Will.

He looked as handsome as always and Emma caught herself staring at him. His profile was probably one of the most interesting she had ever seen: the line of his jaw and frown were strong and charming, and the warmth of his eyes when he smiled only made her sigh in enrapture.

"Emma!" the birthday woman greeted her cheerfully, her colorful hat made her light-blue eyes stand out more than usual, "Ya made it!"

"Of course I did!" Emma walked towards her and squeezed her into an affectionate hug, "Happy birthday. This is for you."

"Oh ya didn´t have to." Shannon opened the envelop she handed her and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside it, "Ok, maybe you did. Exclusive season tickets? This is excellent! Thanks so much, pumpkin."

"I´m glad you liked it."

"I love it!" Shannon replied with excitement, "Listen. Order whatever ya want, ok? Everything´s on the house."

"Remember you´re driving tonight, missy." someone whispered near her ear

Emma turned around to find Will holding a beer, "The same applies to you, Mister." she teased him back.

"Bleh, I´ll take a cab." Emma laughed, "So, season tickets? You made us all look bad."

"What can I say? I´ve made my homework. What did you get her?"

"VIP Monsters Trucks tickets"

"Wow, you´ve almost made first place." Emma replied with airs of importance.

"Shut up and have a drink."

The night went on between laugher, fun and dancing. Emma got to know many of Shannon´s friends, but most of the evening was spent chatting and joking with Will. It was staggering how comfortable she was when he was around and how much she longed for his company when he left her for a couple of minutes.

"Have you had one of these?" he asked after a couple of hours, pointing at the colored drink on the bar, "I have no idea what it is, but it tastes freaking delicious". Emma giggled at him; his words were already slippery and there was a goofy and yet adorable beam on his lips. "Here, have some." he offered, glad he discovered that miraculous beverage.

Emma took a sip from his glass, "Oh my Goodness, Will! This is horrible!" she almost hurled it forth, "Gross". She crossed her legs on the stool, straightening up.

"What? Are you- you´re crazy." and without warning he gulped the remained liquid down, "Gaah!" he shook his head when the alcohol burned his throat, but instead of clearing his view, he got even dizzier. He supported his weight on her knee to keep his balance as steady as he could.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" Emma tried to disguise her smirks.

"Never better" he replied not moving an inch away, feeling her bare skin under his fingers. Their eyes locked for a second, "Do yo-"

"Will!" someone called him from the distance.

"Be right back" he said, droning the 'R' and walking away clumsily into the crowd.

"Wanna dance?" an older man asked Emma the second before Will left.

She looked at the stranger, he was at least 15 years older that her and there were some missing teeth in his mouth, "uhm I, uhm…"

"C´mon, just a dance." the man insisted.

"Ok, just one" Emma consented with regret. The song seemed to last forever and when it ended, the man wasn´t letting her go. While the man spoon her across the dance floor she saw Will watching them with a mocking grin. She sent her a warning look and when she felt her companion´s hand tightening around her waist, her eyes transmitted Will a pleading gesture.

He caught the message right away, and marched towards the dancing couple, as straight as he could, "Can I steal her from you, buddy?" he asked gallantly holding Emma´s hand and bringing her to him not waiting for an answer.

"Thanks for the dance" she said to his former dancing pair, practically throwing herself into Will´s arms. She felt his arm curling around her waist while he took her away the man. "Thank you" she whispered with relief, "He was getting a little… sticky."

Will laughed and brought her closer, spooning her around the dance floor. She felt his hand holding her still, his fingers slightly pressing on the curve of her waist; but she didn´t mind. But the exact opposite. They danced in silence for a while, until a catchy Salsa rhythm started sounding. He smiled mischievously, and she smiled back, "Are you sure you can lead?" she mocked him, feeling a little tipsy. _Control yourself_. The previous beers were paying back.

But Will was drunk as never and looped her twice before pressing against her again. His hand travelled lower to her hip, guiding her moves, and she responded by swinging her lower body with his. "Ready for the Schuester loop?" his words came out mushy and gummy causing her to laugh and nod in agreement; he commanded her movements with his arms, but the music changed interrupting the twirl, when Emma was with her back to him. She intended to turn around but his torso pressed against her caused her to freeze. He held his balance by warping his arms around her waist. _He was so close_. And her breath inched when his chin settled against her shoulder. They remained slow dancing for a couple of minutes; Emma´s heart speeding, her body warming up in less than a sigh when she heard him humming the melody. Her eyes closed, letting the sensations take control over her body; and instinctively, her hands rested over his lower arms curling around her.

"I'm drunk, Em" Will declared almost innocently into her ear, his hot breath against her skin. Her eyes flew open. _He´s drunk, what are you doing_? One of his hands unbolted her frame and linked with hers. Emma could feel him looking at her; she dared to meet his gaze. And when she did, he tightened his grip around her. His eyelids seemed tired and his pupils out of focus. No one ever had held her like that and nevertheless, in that condition, Emma never felt more secure. _What are you doing_? Their noses were inches away. _Pull away. Pull away_.

She had to get out of that situation, so she broke eye contact and looked around to find Shannon watching them. _Oh my God_. "I, uhm…" she gently removed Will´s arms from her, "Maybe you should have some water."

"Yeah" he had no idea what his actions had caused to her, "hold on." he managed to walk towards the bar and hydrate himself, but when he intended to return to his red-haired friend, he spotted her walking out of the bar. "Emma!" he called her name, but the music was louder enough to keep his voice from reaching her. So he ran after her, colliding with several persons on his way out. "Emma!" She was farther than he would have thought and even though his vision was blurry now he was outside, he could distinguish her figure standing next to her car, reaching for her keys. "Em-" he tripped and almost felt flat on his face, "Shit. Emma!" when he got to her car, she was already in. "Em, what cha doin´?" his words were floppy as ever, "open up."

Emma looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, and then she lowered her gaze. _Why is this happening_? _Why does he have to be drunk_? She looked out the window, but Will wasn´t there anymore and she almost jumped off her seat when the companion´s door opened and Will jumped in.

"You should lock your doorsss" he articulate clumsily, "Why you leavin´? You feel bad- oh… Emma…" he closed his eyes tight, "Crap, why do I alwaysss make you uncommfortable?" his perception couldn´t be more erred, "It´s-"

"No, Will… don´t worry, really" _Please go back there_

"'Don´t worry'? C´mon, you praccctically run away. I´m such an assho-"

"Geez, no. No, no… it´s not that, really, don´t worry abou-"

"Then wha is it?" _He´s drunk, Emma. Tell him to go back_. "I´m drunk, but I'm not stupid so don´t come with an excussse" _Yes, he is drunk as hell. He can barely talk. Tell him. Let it out your chest; he won´t remember it any way. .out._

"It´s just… no one ever held me like that." she breathed blushing, discomfited by her confession.

"Didddn´t mean to make yyou feel bad" he apologized drawing most of the letters.

"Oh, no Will… it felt…" _Say it. Say it, he won´t even remember_, "it felt, uhm, good. Very good" her body was apprehensively bending over, her hands awkwardly folded on her lap.

And then, Will lifted her chin to meet her gaze, "There´s nottthing wrrong with that."

"I know." his fingers travelled to her throat causing her breath clinch

"I wantt you tto feel goodd" he whispered coming closer, their knees touching. The air was puffed out her lungs when he clumsily traced patterns on her neck and lower on her collarbone. She said nothing; the burning sensation on her skin was too delicious to stop him. She felt his free and resting on her knee and her eyes instinctively shut. "Doess itt feel goodd?" his voice was husky.

"Yes" she breathed, trying to control her voice. But a gasp escaped her mouth when he unexpectedly wrapped one of his arms around her waist and brought her closer. His movement was manly and enticing; she was never treated with such confidence before. Emma held her balance by placing a hand on his chest, and she felt his muscles constricting under her touch. The weight of her body was partially on top of him, slightly straddling him to avoid falling. Their glued shoulders fitted perfectly and she watched him look at her neck and follow his fingers stroking her skin. _He´s drunk, what are you doing? Do you really want to do this?_

Their bodies connected together uncomfortably positioned on the front seat of Emma´s car.

"I´d nevver makke you fffeel badd, Em" he told her even lower, playing with a stand of her red hair. His hot breath smelled like alcohol, but Emma didn´t mind; she wanted to feel him closer, despite his state. Closer if possible. Her own breathing was already unsteady, a sudden wave of heat hit her lower abdomen and every fiber of her body shivered. He seemed to be reading her mind because soon his forehead was resting on hers and his firmly pressed fingers on her waist routed higher for her ribcage to lie bellow her breast. _He´s drunk_. But intuitively, her chest swelled urging him to continue his ministrations.

_Touch me, kiss me, take me_.

Their cheeks brushed against each other and his grip remained unyielding around her. She could feel his thumb delightfully scratching her ribs, almost teasing the lower ridge of her bra over the light fabric of her dress. Emma had to fight not to whimper in that same second. It was almost painful not getting what she really wanted.

It wasn´t right, but Emma desperately needed him. And right when she was about to press her mouth on his, she felt something buzz inside his pocket. Emma looked at him and he smiled, "That´ss my cell" he joked almost naturally. He took the device out, giving Emma the chance to sit properly on her seat. "Hello. Shannon! Hey!"

_That has to mean something. You were not supposed to be doing this, Emma. He´s drunk._

"What the hell are ya doing, Will?" Shannon hissed; she had seen him through Emma´s windows car, "Get the hell out if that car, you´re drunk. Is that the way ya want things to happen with Emma. Get your ass inside". Will laughed contagiously making faces while Shannon talked and Emma giggled, "Your car keys are here." his friend lied to force him to return inside.

"Oh ssshit… I´ll be right there" he bought her tale. "I lost some of my stuff." he let Emma know once he ended the call.

"Go". _Pull yourself together_. She smiled kindly, and watched him get out the car and walk warped inside Rosalita's. Not a second passed when she started the engine and drove back to her place.

'_-Have you ever thought he might want you as well?_

_-I don´t know_

_-Maybe he does._

_-Maybe he doesn´t_

_-Emma, not everyone act like he does toward a friend'_

Emma´s therapist words came back to her mind while lolling on the bed after a refreshing shower. She often talked about Will, the way he made her feel; she always was trying to promote her empowerment. And tonight, Emma had the opportunity to finally follow her instincts, and she had cowardly refused to.

He had touched her like nobody else had touched her before. He had made her heart speed race, her breath seal, her stomach twist, her body warm up in less than a blink. He had _touched_ her. That couldn´t be something easily to shelve.

An unexpected realization thwacked her. She got on her feet, quickly changed clothes and walked out her apartment once again.

-xx-

Will´s car was parked outside his place. Perhaps Shannon had driven him back home. She got out her vehicle, and walked inside the building, feeling anxious. She was clueless about what might happen, but she was there with the intention of crushing her lips against his.

She promptly climbed the stairs to get to the empty hallway of second floor. His door was the very last one of it and she marched decidedly on its direction.

Not even 5 steps were given when his door opened slowly and a tall blonde woman emerged from inside. Her shoes swung in her hands.

Emma paralyzed; her eyes wide as ever. A cold sweat suddenly covered her chest and palms. The blonde woman bent over to slide her shoes back on her feet.

_Don´t you dare cry_.

Appealing to her acting skills, Emma approached to the nearest door feigning to be searching her keys in her purse. By the corner of her eye, she perceived the woman collecting her hair in to a chignon and adjusting her bra before start walking to the elevator.

"Hi" she said before pressing the calling button.

"Hi" Emma replied with trembling voice thanking God the elevator came almost instantly.

Reluctantly, she got herself out of Will´s building. And again, in the solitude of her apartment, miserably hugging her pillow, Emma wept until sleep.

**Please don´t hate me for the cliff! **


	13. Blonde Conspiracy

**Hello happy readers! Chapter 13 is finally finished! Thanks so much for being so patient and staying with me… I´m really trying to hurry up for you, but i´m finding it very hard at the moment… Next chapter is already started, but idk i´m gonna publish it so soon as i´d like to. **

**As usual, i´m gonna thank TAYLOR for being my beta and for always being willing to help me and suggesting great things!**

**Enjoy!**

**Aggie =)**

**XIII**

Will woke up next day with nausea tide turning in his stomach. He rushed into the bathroom and hugged the white ceramic monument to empty his entrails.

"Oh my God…" the burning sensation in his throat was unbearable. He crawled back to the bed, unable to stand the sunlight straining through the blinds. His head was spinning, much worse than last night and when he landed heavily on the mattress, his own stink made him retch. His lazy hand groped on the night table, looking for his cellphone and found a little note which read: '_call me_'

"What the hell…?" he didn´t recognize the handwriting, but had no clue who might have written it. "Shit… " he cursed, ignorant of what had occurred the previous night.

Soon, his eyelids closed again and dreams seized him.

He could practically feel Emma´s weight pressing over his chest and her perfume all around his persona. His hands roamed her petite frame; her waist and hips. The light fabric of her dress slightly lifted when his hands reach her thighs. Her skin was so soft, so tempting; and her low pants so inviting.

He woke up hours later covered in a thin layer of sweat, feeling substantially aroused by the recurrent images of Emma swaying her body on top of him. His mind needed to be cleared up, so he hit the shower trying to dismiss his unyielding visions. When the cold water splashed his toned shoulders and his mind gained some clarity, his body remained unshakeable. That afternoon, under the light rainfall, Will found release. His hand stroked his manhood with pace. _What you do to me, Emma._ The simple action of her name coming out his lips brought him instantly to climax.

_I´m being such a creep_. However, he couldn´t tell if his dream was product of his imagination, or if there was something true about it. Everything was so confusing. He remember dancing with Emma and being with her inside a car (hers?). Did something happen? If it did, Emma should have already called him. Then going to Shannon, who seemed mad about something. And then, someone else was driving him back home.

Instead of his typical coffee, he had a cup of tea and while sitting on his couch (surrounded by a tenuous light) he examined the note he had found minutes ago. _Call me_.

His memories about the prior night were weak, but he remembered a blonde woman. _Polly? Molly? Holly? Yeah… Holly. _Shannon´s friend_. _Maybe she was the one who took him home. She had to be. Who else would have left the note?

_I slept with her_? He certainly didn't feel like he had slept with someone. Just the exact opposite.

Will´s cell rang.

_Hey! Hope u feel better. Were pretty wasted last night. Have some of your stuff with me. Wanna grab a cup of coffee so I can return them to you? Holly. (not someone else ;) )_

He sighed with fatigue and typed his answer. _Hey, Holly. I have no idea what you can possibly have, cause there´s nothing missing (I think). What about Wednesday? We need to talk_.

Seconds later, Holly´s reply came in. _Sure, I´ll see you on Wed. Starbucks at 5?_

-xx-

Emma eluded Will all Monday. She couldn´t be less spirited to face him. When the bell rang announcing the end of the day, she almost ran toward her car and drove to her therapist´s.

"I felt he just wanted to… fuck me" Emma almost never cursed, but that moment she felt so devalue, there wasn´t a better word to describe her condition.

"I assume you think that´s something bad" Dr. Stevens, her new therapist, said

"No, it´s not bad… but I don't work like that" her voice trembled with hurt, "I thought… I thought he wanted me. But he just wanted to get into someone´s pants…"

"Have you consider the fact that he didn´t sleep with you because he values your relationship?"

"If he values it that much he wouldn´t have touched me the way he did" Emma´s cheeks burned by the memory of his hands caressing her body.

"What bothers you most, Emma? That he did want to have sex or that he chose someone else?"

She had no certain answer. The fact that he had slept with someone else bothered her, but she was in no position to reclaim anything. She was just his friend. "Both. Am I so replaceable?" Dr. Stevens remained quiet, "I should have stayed instead of driving back home like a chicken" she declared knowing she wouldn´t have slept with him in his drunken state, "Now it´s too late". Silence fell between them. "I´m kinda glad he was so drunk" she tried to be rational, "So he remembers nothing, you know. I mean, we didn´t talk about what happened. Not that I want to. But I'm pretty sure we should have talked if he did. So everything is gonna be normal between us… just normal."

"You sound disappointed."

"I feel so many things right now."

"Like what?"

"Outraged, unappreciated, tired, need…"

"Look, Emma, I don´t usually give open advice, but you have to make a decision." Emma nodded, "You know it, right?"

"I do"

-xx-

That Wednesday, Will met Holly the time they had agreed. The truth was, he hardly remembered her (it was years since he last saw her) and when he observed her closely, he realized Holly would have been his type of woman years ago. She was tall, blonde, certainly attractive and outgoing.

"Hey, stranger!" she greeted him friendly, squeezing him a hug, "looking better than Saturday"

"Hey, Holly" he said attempting to disguise his awkwardness. They took a seat in a table, near the window, "listen, Holly" he said slightly embarrassed after a couple of minutes of talking about the events of that sloppy night, "I need to ask you, what exactly happened the other night?"

To Will´s surprise, a reassuring smile crossed her lips, "Don´t worry, cowboy, nothing happened" he sighed in relief, "not that I didn´t want to" she grinned at him, "You didn´t seem to notice my intentions ´cause you puked when you got out of the car. Definitely not something someone would do to impress a lady. And of course it´s the fact that you kept calling someone else´s name while I was hitting on you at the bar." she lifted her eyebrow suggestively, inviting him to talk.

"Emma…" his voice was almost inaudible

"Bingo" Holly took a sip from her coffee, "Listen, Will… I'm not gonna lie to you, ok? I had all the intentions of sleeping with you that night" _At least she´s honest_, "But even when I _do_ like sex, I have a little of self respect; I wouldn´t sleep with a dude whose thinking about someone else. No offense"

"None taken"

"Who is this woman anyway?"

"She, erm…" He hesitated; _do you really wanna talk about her with a complete stranger? What the hell. _"She´s a friend and a co-worker"

"And…" Holly pushed him, feeling gossipy

"And that´s it. We´re friends" the blonde lifted an eyebrow, incredulously, "And I'm crazy for her" he admitted rubbing his skull and burying his face between his hands.

"Ok, I'm not an expert in relationships but… Are you in love with her?"

He slowly took his hands off to look at Holly, who was friendly waiting for an answer, "I- I" _Are you in love with Emma_? She was the kindest person he had ever met. He remembered their moments together; their little chats, the serious conversations, the tears, the way her skin felt upon his, the warmth of her lips; "Maybe…"

"_Maybe_ you need to do something about it."

In that precise second none of them saw the red haired counselor walking across the street and freezing by beholding the serene couple talking inside the coffee shop.

She gulped harshly and swallowed her tears. _Don´t make a scene_. She repeated those words, until in the sanctuary of her place, she allowed herself to divest what had been keeping inside for those eternal streets.

-xx-

Will didn´t see Emma alone in the following days. She was always bottled inside her office, working, or in the company of some other member of the school staff during lunch recess. Will couldn´t tell if she was actually avoiding him, or if she was too immersed on her own activities. At any rate, he found it rather peculiar; she wasn´t a woman who wouldn´t find a single minute to relax and distend with her friends.

That Thursday, he ate alone in the teacher´s lounge. Quiet. It was too quiet and wished someone would come in. Anyone, even Sue. Instead, Shannon walked in and his face lightened up.

"Shan!" It seemed ages since he last talked to her

"Hey, buddy" the coach greeted him. She seemed tired. "How are ya?"

"Bored to death, tired…"

"So, have ya talked to Emma?" She inquired a hint of seriousness, cutting him.

Will blinked, looking bemused, "I´m sorry, is there something to talk about?"

Shannon´s jaw dropped, "Are ya kidding me?" Her friend remained perplexed, "Will! Did ya have ecstasy that Saturday night? I was _this_ close to pull ya out of her car to stop ya from doing something stupid."

Gradually his eyes widened in acknowledgement; the memories and sensations that had been buried in his mind come to light. His fingers mapping out Emma´s neck, her delicate skin burning under his touch; her small form, almost falling on top of him; their thick breathing mixing together.

"Oh my God…" he rubbed his face, dropping his cookie, "that was real?"

"Ya bet your ass it was real"

"I was drunk and…" his words vanished before he could even finish.

"She wasn´t drunk though. And then you left…. With Holly" Will looked at her almost desperate, "I´m not saying this to blame ya… but Emma wasn´t as drunk as you. She knew perfectly well what she was doing-"

"She left, Shan… and then- that´s when I left with Holly" Shannon looked at him. _Was that pity in her eyes? Censure?_, "Nothing happened with her."

"So did ya talk to her?"

"Of course not. I thought… I had had one of those labored booze dreams with her…" he confessed slightly embarrassed causing Shannon to burst into laughter.

-xx-

When the day was coming to its end, Emma headed to the SAT´s classroom. She was regretting to have agreed to prepare the older students for their examinations. Luckily, time flew, so she locked her office door and walked across the empty corridors, letting her thoughts start ramming in her mind again.

The decision was already made. She had told herself once to protect her heart, and that was exactly what she was going to do. Will was free to do whatever he wanted and she… she was crazy for him and about to go completely hectic. If he had any feelings towards her she would have already said something, but he hadn't. She turned the corner, walking along with her mind, not noticing steps were coming. _So, that was it. From now on, you better get him out of your head._

When she made the corner, her body collapsed carelessly against someone else´s causing both of them to step back due the impact.

"I´m-" she looked up to meet Will´s gaze, "Will… hi… I´m, uhm, sorry… didn´t see you." _Why can´t you act natural, for Christ Sake?_

"Em… Hi" _This is awkward. Ok, chill, _"You ok? You look… kinda absent…" it was true.

"I´m fine… Just a lot in my mind" they both stared at each other for a while, until Emma lowered her gaze, feeling highly uncomfortable.

Will´s lips parted and closed again, studying her without result. _Tell me what you´re thinking_. "Listen, erm, would you-"

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel´s voice came from behind his back, "How long are you gonna- Miss. P! Hi!" the girl greeted Emma with joy.

"Hi, Rachel" Emma responded, feeling relieve. Sometimes Rachel was inopportune, but this time Emma was glad she was.

"What´s up, Rach?" Will asked a little frustrated.

"We need to talk. Would you please come? You can come too, Miss P"

Will looked at Emma kindly, "Join us?"

She hesitated. _Why is this so hard?, _"It´ll only take a few minutes." Rachel insisted

"Ok."

When they entered the choir room, all the kids welcomed her warmly and excitedly. Apparently they needed Will´s (and now Emma´s) opinion for the set list for Nationals. After a couple of argues between Rachel and Mercedes, Quinn ended the discussion by standing in the middle of the room and singing something she had come out with Puck:

_I've been so many places_

_In my life and time_

_I've sung a lot of songs, _

_I've made some bad rhyme_

Everyone watched them sang and slowly and with pace took a seat, letting the lyrics take over them. Emma sat on the highest sit and automatically, Will went to her.

_I've acted out my life in stages _

_With 10 thousand people watching_

_But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you_

_I know your image of me is what I hope to be, _

By the corner of his eye, he watched Emma; her arms delicately falling on her sides; her eyes focused on the two kids in front of them.

_I've treated you unkindly_

_But girl can't you see?_

_There's no one more important to me_

Unconsciously, his own hands dropped to go rest on the border of his seat, slightly brushing Emma´s fingers. His eyes found hers, and an enigmatic smile crossed his lips. Her hand was warm, warmer than ever, but she slowly strayed it away sending him a quick smile before redirecting her eyes frontage.

_So darling can't you please see through me? _

Emma´s body practically shivered. _Why do you make it so hard?_ She cleared her throat in endeavor to suppress the forming lump in it.

_'cause we're alone now and I'm singing my song for you_

_You taught me precious secrets_

_The truth with holding nothing, _

_you came out in front and I was hiding, _

_But now I'm so much better,_

Quinn sang with passion discreetly watching her two teachers back in their seats. None of them were watching them; their bodies were awkwardly positioned, like trying to be distant and at the same time dying to be closer.

_So if my words don't come together, listen to the melody_

_'Cause my love is in there hiding_

_I love you in a place where there is no space or time, _

_I love you for my life, you are a friend of mine_

_And when my life is over_

_Remember when we were together_

_We were alone and I was singing my song for you_

_And when my life is over remember when we were together_

_We were alone and I was singing my song for you_

When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered them highly surprised by such an emotional performance.

"Wow, guys…. That was wonderful!" Will exclaimed standing up and joining them, "I guess we have our duet for Nationals, what do you think?"

"That was wonderful, Quinn." Rachel congratulated them as well.

"Did you like it Miss P?" The blonde asked seeing Emma standing up and walking toward them.

"Very much" she replied, "You made my flesh goosed. It was beautiful."

Will observed her standing there, her hands linking together and her eyes sparkling beautifully. "So… I guess this is it, guys. We´ll see each other tomorrow."

"Bye, Mr. Schue! Miss P!" one by one, the kids left the room, leaving Emma and Will alone again.

"I guess there´s one thing less to worry about" Emma grinned showing her best smile, even though she simply wanted to lock inside her car and cry.

"Yup… " his foot frolicked on the floor, in attempt to release some tension.

Emma noticed it of course, and fear took over her. _Does he remember? Oh my God… Say something_. She decided the best thing to do was to dodge the issue as gracefully as she could. "I´m so proud of the kids" _That´s it, talk about someone else to avoid talking about you_, "They deserve this so much."

He smiled at her truthfully; feeling more enchanted by her than before and yet wondering if pretending nothing happened was what she really wanted. He could only sighed at her words.

"Well, I should get going…" she took her bag and turned around to walk out the room, "I´ll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Em" Will practically whispered. _Coward. You damn coward_. It was goodbye.

-xx-

"Miss P?" Quinn knocked at Emma´s office door the next day.

"Hi Quinn. Come on in, how can I help you?" The counselor asked politely, when the girl entered into the place.

"Puck and I were wondering if you´d like to buy some tickets to the fair."

"Oh." Emma wasn't very fond of fair, especially considering she'd never had anyone to go with.

"We´re raising money for the trip to New York." Quinn explained looking at her boyfriend for support.

"Yes, of course." She wouldn't let the kids down, they have come so far they deserve the best; so she looked inside her purse for money, "I´ll take one."

"Great!" Puck exclaimed feeling excited and then he added, "There´s a ticket for each of the gam-"

"No, Puck." Quinn suddenly interrupted him, "These are the tickets." and then she handed Emma two pink tickets.

"But I´m not taking anybody with me." Emma seemed confused

"Don´t need to. The second one is a bonus. Our sponsor is gonna pay us of every ticket we get back."

"Oh… Ok. I guess I'll see you…..?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, then."

"Thanks Miss P!" And the young couple left. "You know, you have a twisted mind, Quinn." Puck whispered while the walk through the corridors, "Thanks God you use it for the good."

-xx-

Saturday afternoon turned out to be one of the most beautiful and springy of the year. So, a couple of hours after lunch, Emma got ready to set off.

She drove slowly to the fair, feeling somewhat anxious about it. She was positive Will would be there, but luckily he would be busy organizing kids and the rest of the games; so fortunately for her, there was a great chance to actually enjoy the afternoon and forget about worries. _Relax, Emma_.

She found the place more crowded than she expected. After getting a small cotton candy, she decided the best thing to do was to take a look around to see which game was suited for her. Her pace was unhurried next to the stands and slightly amused by the little ones fiercely competing against each other to win a price. Some yards away, some members of the Glee club were entertaining a few onlookers standing nearby.

She plunked herself into a bench quite close from the kids, watching the people walking by.

"Hey, Holly!" Shannon greeted her good friend near the soda´s stall, "glad ya could come."

"I wouldn't miss it." she replied with natural charm but then added, "Ok, maybe I would… " Shannon chuckled at her friend´s honesty, "So… what´s new?"

"Nothing much… maybe you wanna play some of the games the Glee kids ha-"

"Shannon, who´s that?" Holly´s voice seemed cautious and yet there was disbelieving hint in it.

"Who?"

"That one" she indicated with her head a lonely woman sitting on a bench, some distance away

"Oh, that´s Emma… she was at the-"

"_That´s_ Emma?" Unexpectedly, the blonde burst into laugh causing Shannon to look at her almost worried, "you have to be _freaking_ kidding me."

"I don´t think so. That´s Emma. Red hair, a cutie pie… Yup. Emma. Why?"

"Shannon… I should be declared a God damn Cupid. Don´t miss her face in a second." And with that said, Holly walked casually toward her, leaving Shannon as disconcerted as never.

When she walked in front of her, their eyes met, just like that night at Will´s apartment.

"Hi." Holly said naturally, as she lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

Emma´s eyes widened in horror, her breath caught down her throat. "H-hi" she managed to breath. _Oh gosh… Please walk away, walk away, walk away_. Thank goodness, she did. The blonde woman continued her march along the fair, sporadically stealing some looks from many of the male crowd.

_Oh my God... What is she doing here? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… _

In a moment of nervousness, she tossed her candy on the floor and walked to the lavatories. Despite the fact of feeling gross just by going in there, Emma dipped her trembling hands under the gush of cold water and cupped her cheeks. Her skin was on fire.

"What was all that about?" Shannon inquired when Holly returned from her little hike.

"You´ll see…" She winked playfully at the startled coach, "Where´s Will?"

"Uhm…" Shannon scratched her head, "He should be near the kiosks over there. Wait! What´s going on?"

"I´m gonna take this in my hand since Will´s not gonna." And with that said, Holly left.

When she could find Will, she practically dragged him in to a deserted corner. "Whoa, Holly… what´s going on?" he asked taken aback.

"I saw Emma." she simply put.

"Oh? Ok… Glad Shannon introduced you guys-"

"I mean that Saturday night." Will´s jaw dropped, "At your place, Will."

"Wha-"

"I saw her there after I left you sleeping. I thought she lived there. But I just saw her here… And Shannon just told me that was her." He remained in silence, trying to process all that information, "My god, Will! She was on her way to see you!" she exclaimed feeling exasperated, and then grabbed him and pushed him, urging him to walk. "You better go find her."

Will took a few steps across the fair, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. She wasn´t pretending nothing happened; she was hurt. _Why are you always screwing things up, William? _She had gone to see him. That had to mean something.

His eyes scanned the place, but couldn´t find her anywhere.

"Mrs. Schuester!" Rachel´s voice caused him to spin on his feet, "We have a problem."

"What´s going on, Rach?" He asked with rush.

"There´s no one covering the 4 pm shift. Mr. Ferguson is running late."

-xx-

Emma left the toilet, feeling faintly recovered and calmed. She would play a game; give the children the tickets and go back home.

"Hi, Miss P!" Tina greeted her when she approached to the nearest booth, "Are you playing?"

"Yes." she responded quickly placing the pink tickets on the table board.

"Oh… Miss P? These are not for this game…" and then added seeing Emma´s confused expression, "The pink tickets are for that kiosk over there."

"What… I wasn´t told that…" Emma followed Tina´s indication and her eyebrows furrowed in concern when she read the colorful and bright sign a few feet away: _'Kiss Kiosk'_

-xx-

"Where is he anyway?" Puck asked concerned to the rest of the group, "Mr. Schue we can´t run a kiss kiosk if there´re no kissers."

"He should be here by now…" he replied to the upset kids around him, "Let's wait a few minutes."

The drapes opened and Quinn entered to the back of the booth to join them. Women voices entered with her. "Mr. Schue maybe you could cover Mr. Ferguson until he comes back." a little debate started around him giving Quinn the chance to whisper to her boyfriend, "Miss. P is out there, go put her first in the line." Puck obeyed with a mischievous grin and disappear behind the curtains. "C´mon, Mr. Schue, we can´t lose time."

He sighed regretfully and followed the blonde girl to join some of the other students outside. Standing near the short steps there were a couple of women, but his stomach overturned when his eyes found the beautiful counselor listening carefully to a lady standing behind her.

He froze on his place; feelings muddling inside him.

"Mrs. P you´re first." Quinn called the red haired, who also halted when her eyes found Will standing awkwardly near two stools.

She hesitated before going up to meet him, "Hi."

"Hey, Em." he responded equally nervous.

"Didn´t know you were _here._"

"I´m not… Ferguson is running late." he explained trying to break the unbreakable tension.

"C´mon, dude! This is not a date!" Someone yelled from the 'audience'

"So, uhm… " _Act natural_, she demanded herself.

"Mr. Schue, can you please take your position?" Quinn invited fully aware of the situation taking place in front her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" he sat on the stool. Emma did the same. "So, erm, you have your ticket?" _Very smooth, Schuester._

An uneasy smile crossed her lips, "Yeah" _Kiss me and I'll give it to you. What is wrong with you, Emma? _

"So I guess we should just…" he mumbled trying to make himself more comfortable on the bench.

"U-hu" Her pink tongue pocked to lick her parted lips.

He slowly moved forward and so did she, their eyes never leaving each others. A few inches were keeping their mouths apart and he could perceive her already heavy breathing. She could drive him so crazy without even noticing it. Undecidedly, he tossed his head from side to side to connect his lips to hers, at the same time an apologetic grin lined his features. Emma bended her neck to meet Will´s close lips and without even noticing they both simultaneously broke the negligible gap between them.

Emma´s flesh was even softer than he recalled. Warmer, sweeter even. His lips pressed firmly against hers, almost with desperation, feeling his shoulders tensing with the idea he should be pulling away soon. However, dread gave away to hearten when he felt her increasing the pressure upon his mouth. It came unnoticed for everyone in there when Emma delicately and almost regretting budged her lips to capture him profusely. If that was going to be their last kiss, she thought selfishly with a sense of valediction, she would remember it clearly.

He had to fight with the impulse of wrapping his arms around her right there, right now. Emma was kissing him and something inside his chest hurt. It was almost torturing having her so close and being prevented to allow himself from holding her.

Leisurely, he sensed her warmth and perfume distancing as soon she broke the kiss with a deep breath coming out her lungs. He noticed her flushing cheeks and glittery eyes looking at him.

"I, uh, believe this is yours" she murmured before handing him the tickets as her mouth curved into a brief smile. She stood up with trembling knees and walked away with firm gait leaving Will perplexed and trying to catch his breath.

Emma walked across the multitude and found her refuge in the in the public toilets. She almost slammed the door behind her in frustration, before collapsing on the odorless and crying herself out. She couldn´t control her feelings anymore; it had became too hard, too undesirable and yet so unbearable necessary. A couple of minutes passed, thought it seemed like an eternity; but she needed to pull herself together before going out again.

Destiny forced her to stand up and sniffed in order to dry her tears away when the door opened and heard steps walking in. She used her right cuff to wipe her eyes and opened the door of the small box; but again, she paralyzed when she found Will supporting his weight on the basins.

"Will… Wh-what are you doing here? This is the ladies…"

"Yeah… I know" She stood there, heart racing and wide-eyed, "Emma why were you crying?"

"I wasn´t…" she lied barefaced.

"Really? It doesn´t seem like you weren´t" she looked shattered. "Em-" Will intended to speak, but she interrupted almost instantly.

"Listen, Will" she brushed a ginger strand away, pretending to be feeling perfectly fine, "I´m sorry… I shouldn´t have… you know, kissed you. It was completely inappropriate, you´re dating someone and I shouldn´t have-"

"I´m _dating_ someone?" He duplicated her words incredulously.

"U-hu" she displayed her best 'I'm ok' smile.

"What makes you think I am?" He couldn´t help to chuckle at her previous statement.

_´Cause I saw her coming out your freaking apartment_. She had to fight with the impulse of yelling at him. Instead, she walked to the sink and watched her reflection in the mirror above it, as she tried unsuccessfully to dominate the curls cascading over her shoulders. "Uhm, Shannon introduced us." she stated without looking at him

"Shannon introduced you?" he re-asked coming closer. _I got you, Emma_.

_Busted. _She watched his own reflection and noticed how close he was getting. "Yes." She nodded repeatedly, sticking with the blatant lie.

"That´s curious", Will spoke lower, bringing his torso nearer, "because I don´t recall introducing anyone to Shannon. Especially a woman", he took another step toward the frozen red haired, who was staring at him via the stained mirror; embarrassment and tears starting to take over her. "And if you´re talking about the woman you saw that Saturday night coming out my door" her doe eyes opened ever more at his words, "you can´t be more mistaken". Abruptly she rolled her head to watch him directly in the eye, a stunned expression drawing every single feature of her perfect face. Emma pursed her lips in an attempt to avoid crying all over again, causing her breathing to became affected. "Nothing happened between us"; he noticed her strain, of course, and reached out for her, pulling her by the waist to come closer. She didn´t fight back. There was no more remaining strength in her. "Stop struggling, Em… it´s exhausting." he told her softly, brushing her hair off her porcelain skin and tightening his grip around her slender figure. She lifted her gaze to meet his sweet eyes, "I wish none of this would have happened. Wish I was sober enough to kiss you that night and see _you_ walk across my corridor." he sentenced with deep regret, "I wish I hadn´t let you believe this tale. I kept calling your name and I wished you were there to listen to it. Holly just tucked me into bed._ Nothing_ happened."

_Is this real? Is he actually saying all this things?_

"Stop struggling." he almost pleaded looking intensely at her. "I don´t want to do it any more… I´m tired and I-I want you, Em"

"Will…" she sobbed giving in, as her emotions finally hit her. His arm snaked her even tighter when she broke down but even thought she tried to cover her face, his gentle hand wouldn´t let her.

"Stop struggling." he repeated in a loving murmur coming closer to brush their lips together. This time, when they connected, there was no tension in their bodies and Emma allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck. Her flesh was smooth and tasted like sugar and tears. His free hand cup her wet cheek tenderly while adding more pressure to her mouth in an attempt to be closer. Emma´s body warmed up; she had dreamed for so long to be held that way, so strongly; and her lips parted to capture him more profoundly. That afternoon, Will kissed her with more emotion than passion, appeasing her uneasiness, showing her she was corresponded, that he needed her. Their lips danced together in perfect sync, their grasp was gentle, almost softhearted but still firm and decided. They were exhausted and yet so eager about each other.

Eventually, Emma ended the kiss, slowly pulling away to rest her forehead on his and stare at his swollen lips. He was smiling innocently. And she smiled back with equal innocence. The sorrow and tears were had vanished from her face.

"There you are." Will said with a grin, sweeping away a rebellious strand of Emma´s hair.

"Yeah…" She sighed deeply, sliding her arms down from his neck to his toned chest.

"Don´t go yet." he asked shortening the space between them, "I want you close to me for one more second."

"Didn´t know you could get so clingy." she teased him with sheepish grin.

"The things you do to me… " she giggled at his puppy eyes, "Em?" she met his eyes again, "would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes."

**There you go, beloved readers! I apologize for taking so long with the update! Get ready for some future smut! ;)**


	14. Date

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! Really appreciated! As I promised, here you go, people… some smut! ;P**

**Thanks to Taylor, as usual, for her helpful advices! **

**This is not over yet… a few more chapters and i´ll be done with this… Suggestions/ comments are always welcomed! **

**Have fun! ;)**

**Aggie. **

**XIV**

They left the toilets hands linked.

"There you go!" Shannon exclaimed when watched them walking together. "It's about time, guys". Emma giggled sheepishly at the same time she squeezed Will´s hand.

"Listen, I´d better go check on the kids… " he told her softly releasing her hold.

"Sure."

"It took some time, huh?" Shannon teased her once Will was gone, "Glad ya could finally do something about that _issue_ between ya two." Emma giggled again, slightly blushing.

"Me too. Thanks for keeping people out of the toilets while we, uhm, talked."

Shannon laughed, "That was the least I could do after keeping my nose out of the matter. Oh, let me introduce you two guys" She said excitedly when saw Holly walking to them, "Emma, this is Holly."

The red haired turned around to meet the tall woman behind her. "Hi." she saluted her feeling sort of uncomfortable.

"Hey, there. Nice to meet you." Holly shook her hand friendly.

"Nice to meet you too." She felt suddenly small. Holly was so tall and so beautiful; no wonder Will had left with her. _Wait, what are you doing? Nothing happened between them. _

"So, Emma this is one of the go-between people this afternoon," Emma stared confused at the coach and then back to Holly, a proud grin was crossing her lips, "but, hey, no complaining. Ya were already with your neck sticking out of the water with those kissing tickets ya got." Emma lisped feeling puzzled, "I don´t know who sold them to ya, but it was brilliant."

Holly let out a small chuckle, "It was kinda brilliant you have to admit."

"Uh, yeah" she stated blushful

Conversation with Holly and Shannon was blithe and merry. At the end of the day, Emma realized Holly had no bad intentions; although she had had her reservations about her. She was quite a character; her comments were indiscreet and yet hilarious and somehow accurate. So, Emma ended up feeling even so relaxed and careless.

"Well, ladies" the blonde woman cheerfully announced, "Better get going… have a hot date. See ya tonight, Shan?"

"Didn´t ya just say ya have a hot date?" she questioned rather disorientated.

"Yup. C´mon, Shannon, it´s not like I'm gonna cuddle with the guy all night long" she sentenced like it was the most evident thing in the world, "I´ll be at Rosalita´s around…" she made calculus in her mind, causing the other women to burst into laugh, "…10"

"I´ll see ya there."

"Bye, guys."

"I better be going as well, Em." the coach looked at her watch as she stood up, "wanna take a nap before I go out"; the wind blew intensely over their heads and Emma looked up with concern, "Maybe ya should go too… don´t want the rain catching ya here." she planted a kiss on her friend´s cheek and waved her hand on her way back home.

Emma followed her with her eyes and then looked for Will. The fair was practically empty by now and some of the stands were already closed; but he wasn´t anywhere around. Her mouth twisted pensively. The weather certainly didn´t look as good as earlier; there was a warm breeze and the sky was grayish with clouds. Maybe she should go home. Getting caught by rain wasn´t something she was very happy about. She headed to the kiss kiosk once more, this time to find him. His figure was perceptible from the distance.

"Uhm, Will…?" she called his name quietly when she entered the booth; the kids were shutting everything down and organizing the few things left to close. Naturally, some of them noticed her and sent each other co-conspirator glances.

"Yeah…? Hey, Em…" a goofy look appeared in his eyes. She immediately smiled at him.

"Hey… Listen, I think I'm gonna get going." he nodded at her words, "It´s getting late and I wanna, uhm, get ready for tonight." she whispered that last part coming a little closer to keep the 'audience' away from listening.

He couldn´t help to chuckle at her cuteness. It was obvious the children knew perfectly fine what was going on, "Kay. See you at 8?"

"Uh-uh" And before Emma could react, he planted a soft peck on her mouth, bringing in cheers and whistles from most of the boys. "Will…" she whispered deeply redden.

"See ya later." he winked at her.

"See ya." she replied walking away and feeling mortified when Puck rooted for them exclaiming 'See Miss P? You not only had a kiss, but you also got a date!'

-xx-

When Emma came out of the shower, the sky was dark with clouds, menacing to pour like no other spring before. She peeped through the curtains from the bedroom, towel wrapped around her chest, and her eyebrows folded with worry. The weather conditions sure looked bad and she wondered if the date with Will was still up. In any case, she dressed up; she couldn´t stay wearing just a towel the entire night.

Before Emma could even finish, her cellphone beeped. _The date doesn't postpone for crappy weather conditions ;)_. She smiled at the shinning screen and typed the answer back. _Fair enough. I´ll be there as soon as I'm ready_.

She prompted back into the bathroom to curl her hair and apply the makeup. The selection for the night was a simple swirled green dress and her favorite Mary Jane's.

Back at his place, Will was ready waiting for Emma. He had locked Dust out in the balcony to avoid him drooling all over her again; dinner was almost cooked and the table was set. He heard a car parking outside and his heart beats quickened.

And then, the bell ringed.

Emma was standing outside; he could only describe her as enthralling. "Hey." he said widely smiling stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi" she replied with soft voice going in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Sorry I'm late." She wasn´t that late, but picking up the dress had taken more time than had expected. She couldn´t tell why, but nervousness had attacked her in the last minute. It was Will; she knew him for so long; there was no reason to be nervous about. But it _was_ Will; and that was precisely what made her nervous and at the same time, at peace.

"No prob. You look beautiful", he sputtered without thinking, not taking his eyes off her.

"Aw, thanks… You look pretty good yourself." she took the coat off and handed it to him.

"Come" he said taking her hand and directing her to the couch to sit down, "Dinner´s gonna take a min. You want something to drink? Wine?"

"Wine´s fine." she thanked him with a smile, "You made dinner, Will? I didn´t know you could cook…" he heard her ask from the living room.

"One of my many talents." he played important placing the glass down for her, as she rolled her eyes with unbeliever look.

"Why do I still surprise with those lame comments of yours?" she joked causing him to choke with the wine. Emma laughed her head off when he attempted to answer back, resulting in another throttle, "breath and then fight back."

When regained the air, he stared at her, eyes narrowed, his lips curving into a warning grin, "Be careful, or you´re not getting any" _Ok, that came out completely wrong_, "food." he added quickly.

Emma blinked slowly and looked down, feeling her cheeks warming up, "Ok…" _Good work, Schuester, if you´re trying to make her uncomfortable, you did it_. "I´ll be careful… I want to get some _food._"

He gulped hard; the tension was now fast and unexpectedly palpable between them. "I, erm, go check how´s everything in the kitchen." he came out the pathetic excuse.

"Ok… I, uhm…" she intended to begin, but he was coming in with a tray, "Need help?

"It´s fine. Come sit, Em." he served the aromatic cooking and sat next to her, "What were you saying?"

"Met Holly today. She seems nice. Quite an individual."

Will chuckled, "Yeah… she´s nice. Despite some of her comments" Emma giggled, "she has good values."

"I liked her." It was true. Holly seemed fun.

"You did?" Will had a playful smile on his face to which Emma lifted an eyebrow at.

"Why wouldn´t I?"

"I don´t know… you tell me." his words floated jokily in the air.

"Don´t know what you´re talking about." Emma played silly, shaking her head from side to side.

"Ok…" he feigned a blasé attitude, taking the fork to his mouth and suddenly sniggering at Emma´s meditative expression, "I was messing with you, Em" he gently took her hand.

"I thought I wasn´t gonna like her" her confession didn´t surprise him, "You know… because I saw her here that, uhm, night. "

"I´m glad it was her, tho." Emma locked her bright eyes with him, "If it wasn´t for her, we wouldn´t be here having dinner together now."

"Yeah…"

The storm broke out minutes after they finished dinner. Dust was peacefully sleeping near the fireplace after Will had allowed him to go in; and they were now resting comfortably on the couch watching 'Funny Face'.

"I love Audrey Hepburn" Emma whispered cuddling closer to Will, "Wasn´t she gorgeous?"

"I know someone more gorgeous." he whispered back scooping her by the back to bring her to rest on his chest.

"Oh, Will…" her big Bambi eyes sparkled with enchantment, "That´s so sweet… but not true."

He grinned at her, sweeping a strand of hair away, "It is. You´re beautiful, Emma." he told her serious, suddenly feeling like wanting to kiss her in a way he never done before.

She watched his eyes quickly traveling to her mouth and back to her eyes, and automatically she bit her lower lip. Shortly, the breach between them was practically inexistent as she pressed herself more into him. She felt his hand tightening its grip around the curve of her waist. Want and urge possessed her; her body was almost feverish, and the flame in her stomach kindled when his mouth pressed against hers with unknown passion. Emma felt his moist tongue brushing her lower lip and she instantly parted her mouth to meet his keen flesh. Will moaned when their wet mouths connected enthusiastically. Emma was soft and warm, and everything he had always imagined. Surprisingly, he felt her upper body leaning forward; so, he gently and yet hungrily rolled over the back of the couch, giving Emma the chance to practically rest on top of him.

She never thought the situation could get that heated; but she had no intention of stopping and when Will´s hands ceased their movements right on her lower back, her voice came out low, "It´s ok." her own words astonished her.

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" he asked with throaty voice against her mouth, his breath hot.

"Yes" his words turned her on so much; it was odd to be spoken while making out. She liked it; a lot.

Will felt her breathing coming heavier and quicker as his hand caressed her behind; she pressed into him when his hands stoked her flesh, bringing the fabric of her dress slightly up.

Emma ran her fingers through his hair, showing him how much she was enjoying his patting. Slowly, one of his hands moved up to her waist and farther up to her ribcage to go rest below her breast. "Will" she sighed ardently against the shell of his ear.

"Wanna get more comfortable?" his voice was low, loaded with lust.

Emma didn´t need another word from him. They both walked clumsily to the bedroom, arms tangled around each other. The wind blew wildly outside.

"Wait, let me grab something." he told her when they landed on the King size mattress, reaching for a condom inside his night table drawer. "Oh no…" he muttered not finding any and then looked down at Emma.

"What?" she asked, her smile gradually fading away.

"Tell me you´re on the pill." he joked almost desperately.

"No." her hair was messy and the straps of her dress gracefully falling down her shoulders.

"Em, I…. crap… I'm sorry." he apologized feeling mortified when reality crushed him.

But to his surprise, Emma laughed, "We can´t do anything right, uh?" He chuckled softly planting a sweet kiss on her nose, while supporting his weight on his hands, at Emma´s sides.

"I guess we´re just two foolish people" he kidded her, thought his words sounded muffled. _How could you forget, William?_ But the truth was, he hadn´t even thought about it. Because even thought he had dreamed about this for long time, he never imagined that night his dreams would come true.

Emma sighed, feeling a foiled, "it´s ok." she lied stroking his cheek bone.

"Is it?" Will teased with a wide grin reading her expression, "How is it ok?"

She blushed deeply, "Maybe… I should go." she intended to sit up, but his body didn´t allow her to move.

"Stay" he demanded dulcetly, "there´s a big storm outside, Em."

"I don´t have any-"

"You can use a shirt of mine. I know you use those."

"Ok"

-xx-

Later that night, their bodies rested gawkily on Will´s bed. Emma borrowed one of Will´s shirts and climbed on the bed to lie next to him. He gulped, pretty self-conscious about the arousal under pajama pants. _Don´t make a move, Will. Not tonight_. So he kept his distance, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

He heard her shifting under the covers, exhaling noisily. "You ok?" he asked almost in a murmur.

"Yeah…"

"But…?"

"It´s just… I, uhm, haven´t shared a bed in a long time." Will felt her body going stiff with her confession. She was facing the ceiling, unease invading her, knowing he would misinterpret her words. And he did because silence felt upon them, "I guess it´s fine, tho… You know, sharing it with you."

"I don´t want you to be uncomfortable when you´re with me" he budged in his place, holding his weight on his elbow to face her.

"I´m not." Emma reassured him meeting his gaze in the dark, "I couldn´t, even if I wanted to."

The wind blew sturdily and raindrops crushed against the window. They listened the trees branches almost grinding; the glasses clinking with the water landing heavily on it.

Will watched her leaning with her eyes closed; her pink tongue occasionally licking her lips. She was relaxed now, as she had moved to shorten the distance with him.

"Em?" he called her name

"Yeah?"

"Tell me a secret"

Emma chuckled at his cuteness, "I don't have any." she transferred the body weight to rest on her side, so now they were face-to-face.

"We all do."

"Well, then… you tell me one."

"I was jealous of Carl." his words came out rashly; there was a hint of misery hidden in them, "I envied him."

"You were?" He stunned her; but felt her chest engorging.

"Yes… " he breathed moving a little closer, slightly brushing Emma´s feet with his.

"Why?" she prompted him; he could make her feel so many things, even probe.

"He got to be close to you." his confession was followed by his hand sneaking beneath the covers to find Emma´s waist curve.

"He was never this close to me." the words rolled out her mouth leisurely.

Now it was Will´s chest turn to swell emotionally; he scooped his friend by her slim waist, breaking the distance between their bodies. "Now you tell me a secret."

"I never slept with him." Emma declared almost inaudible, avoiding his gaze; an unexpected feeling of shame scalded inside her.

"You didn´t?" Will tried not to show surprised, but he was. And he wondered if there had been other men besides Bob.

"No." was her plane answer. _Push me further, I don´t have the courage to say more_.

"Because of… Bob?" he pulled away a few inches, to look at her hidden eyes.

"Bob´s my past, Will." She told him sweetly, meeting his gaze, "Not my present. I, uhm, I didn´t feel anything with Carl." He said nothing, understanding the real meaning of her words; his hold was tighter around her, "He didn´t make me feel like…"

"What?" This time was his turn to encourage her.

"Like you do." Emma felt her muscles clinch when Will positioned himself on top of her.

"How do I make you feel?" his voice was thick with arousal while one of his hands deliberately rubbed her hipbone with intensity. _You can´t keep your hands off her, can´t you?_

"Wanted, desired. You make me want you." her breath was heavy, "Never happened to me before. Not like this."

"Like what?" He pushed her once more, almost avid to hear her .

"Like this; this much. You´ve pushed all my boundaries."

Will attacked her mouth again and she returned the kiss with the same passion. Their glued hips caused Emma to notice his erection pressed on her and she moaned into his mouth. He rotated the lower part of his body and her legs spread to welcome him. The burning sensations hitting her were delicious; they wanted each other more than they could possibly express. Soon, his hands travelled underneath her shirt, to caress her velvet belly and above.

"Will…" she sighed, knowing they should stop, but not really wanting to.

"I know." he groaned nesting his face in her neck and sucking the skin lightly. He didn´t stop thought, and moved again against her center, eliciting a sharp puff from his lover. "I just wanna make you feel good."

"You already are." her thin fingers dashed along his curls; they were so soft.

"Let me take care of you." he pleaded, slowly flipping with the revealed cleavage from the large shirt she had borrowed. Emma nodded; her eyes dark and her lips scarcely parted. She watched him unbuttoned the only garment she was wearing and opened it to contemplate her now bare chest. His fingers caressed her shoulders and collarbone to forge a line from her sternum to her belly bottom. "You´re so beautiful." he told her for third time before burying his head on her chest to plant wet kisses all over her silky skin.

When his mouth closed around her nipple, Emma´s back bowed, "You´re making this so hard." she kidded him when the last hint of humor she had left. Unexpectedly, one of his hands submerged between her thighs; she panted, "Will."

"Better?" he mumbled when his palm met the underwear. She was so _damp. _

"Ye-yeah" she gasped sharply when he rubbed again, this time more lingering. Emma´s eyes rolled back, feeling every single inch of her body boil. She had never been treated like that, that hot, with such desire. He noticed the way her thighs quivered, the small puffs coming out her tempting parted lips.

Will smash their mouths together, skating his hungry tongue inside her, "I´ve wanted to touch you like this for so long." his palm fervidly rubbing against her center; his breath sultry on her neck. She bucked her hips to meet his laborious hand, looking for more friction, and he had to fight back not to rip her soggy underwear in that same instant. Instead, he pressed harder against her nub "I´ve always wondered how would it be like to see you… you _feel_ you".

The combination of words and actions brought Emma to her climax; he watched her suddenly tensing under his weight, her hands gripping his shoulders, hard, while a sensual whimper slashed the air. And then she came down her peak, her small form diving completely on the mattress. She breathed unevenly, and met his gaze. No words could be articulated; a sealed kiss was pressed on his mouth. The rollercoaster of sensations inside her were too invalidating to speak right now.


	15. Love

**Hello, avid readers! I just wanna thank every single one of you for staying with me and reviewing this! Glad you enjoyed the little treat of smut I gave you! ;)**

**More coming right away… Hope it leaves with your expectations! *blushing***

**Taylor, my dear beta, thanks for bearing with me and with my indecision! ;) love you!**

**Aggie**

**XV**

Sunlight filtered through the bedroom´s shutters to land on Emma´s ginger locks scattered on the pillow. She was sleeping peacefully, arms clutched around the sheets, her back turned to Will. Apparently, during the night, she had free herself from his hold and now she was sleeping peacefully next to him; her legs half-covered by the blanket. _Maybe she got hot during the night_.

Will watched her back waving with serenity; she was so skinny, so cute. His chest enlarged with adoration; and automatically, he took a strand of hair between his fingers.

Emma sighed long and deeply before turning around, "Hi" her face was makeup free and a wide smile curved her lips.

"Good morning sleepyhead." he kissed her lips softly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very… You?"

"Ditto." they gladded with each other gaze for a while, until he broke the silence again, "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about my… lack of preparation last night."

She giggled, "That speaks very well of you… " it was his turn to giggle now, "At least I know you weren´t just trying to get into my pants… tho you did…"

"I, erm-"

"I like it, Will… Very much. It felt so good… it was so long since I last…" she seemed embarrassed

"Me too" he admitted with equal feeling, caressing the soft skin of her cheek. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"I´d love to."

They shared a cup of coffee later that morning; he would have asked her to stay longer and go for a walk but Emma anticipated his invitation, "I really need a shower, Will… and fresh clothes."

He understood perfectly, "Sure… So I´ll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." she planted a tender peck on the corner of his lips, "I´ll see you tomorrow."

On her way to the elevator, she came across with an old couple and couldn´t help to blush. She felt alive, almost like a teenager, sneaking out somebody´s bedroom. Not that she ever done it, but that was probably what she would have felt if she had.

-xx-

The course of the week was like an ancient torture for Will. He saw her twice a day from Monday to Friday and it was hard being around her and not being able to hold her hand, or squeeze her waist playfully.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Emma asked with a cute grin while they shared a cup of coffee between classes, "It´s creepy."

He let out a chuckle, "I´m sorry, Em… It´s just… you´re so beautiful."

He was so charming, and Emma felt her knees shaking like jelly, "You´re such a dork." she teased him fighting with the impulse of feeling his lips on hers, "And I´m not beautiful." she answered, knowing his next reply. She loved the way words roll out his mouth

"You are", he came closer, "And I know how much you like hearing it." her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink; _busted_; "But I don´t mind telling you… Actually, I could say it every day, I don´t mind."

"Will…" He could put her on the knees with so little. Emma glanced around quickly and without previous warning planted a firm kiss on his mouth, "You deserve so much more than that." she joked, "But I wanna keep my job."

"Do you wanna go for a walk this Saturday? And then maybe have dinner with me?"

"I´d love to."

-xx-

Dust bounded happily around Emma and Will while they straggle across the lawn, talking about everything and nothing in particular. They stopped near the roses bush, quiet was the only thing around them now.

"I´d love to have a garden like this." she said contemplating the beauty surrounding them, "We had one, back in Virginia. But after my parents died Steve and I decided to sell the house."

"When was it?" He realized how little he knew about her young years.

"I was in college. And Steve was already working for a company."

"I´m sorry, Em." he held her hand with tender, "Did you have a garden when you were in Boston?"

"Nope… Bob and I lived in a condo. I guess Boston´s too big and we never had a reason to move to the suburbs. What about you?"

"We had a nice house downtown. Then I moved with Terri and she liked the noise of the city… not that this is a big city." he chuckled, "And then my folks moved to a more, erm, colonial district."

"That sounds fancy," she joked, "I´d go to a colonial district if I could afford it. I´d rather live in a quiet place."

"Yeah, me too." he looked at her; promise and future was all she could find. It scared her, but she also yarned for it. "My place or yours tonight?"

"Do you wanna come to mine?"

"Of course. Hold on, would you? I´m gonna go across the street to the Street Market. I´ve just saw the biggest strawberries ever."

Emma giggled, "Ok, we could have those for desert."

"Be right back," he planted a brief peck on her nose, "look after Dust for a min." he yelled while jogging away.

Will returned a few moments after carrying his purchase. From the distance, he could see Emma´s profile standing near the jasmines, her purse securely held on her abdomen. She looked so beautiful, so graceful with the light breeze blowing her hair away. Her shadow was casted along the grass; long, curvetious and thin; except from her belly. She looked pregnant and Will´s stomach tickled pleasantly.

His mind tricked him deliciously showing him Emma´s swollen belly and he couldn´t help to fantasize what would it be like. Seeing Emma pregnant. With his baby.

_What on Earth are you thinking about_? He almost punched himself. _You´ve been dating her since what…? A Week? You haven´t even slept with her and you´re already thinking to make her pregnant? What the hell is your problem? For Christ out loud…_

It was ridiculous, he was perfectly conscious about. But he also knew his feelings for Emma were there way before he could title them.

"Hey…" Her sweet voice took him out of his internal admonish, "You ok?"

"Yup, just wondering…" he spoke slowly, "What is doing a woman like you with a man like me."

"A woman like me?" she batted her eyelashes lightheartedly, but then she added softly, teasing no more, "Don´t do that."

"What?" he understood his words somehow had troubled her.

"I´m just like any other woman. Don´t make me feel special."

"But you are", he practically chocked with astonishment, "You don´t see it, but you are."

"I´ve been treated special all my life, Will. Like a China doll, like someone untouchable… like someone who would break at any second. Don´t make me feel special, please." kindness and compassion was all he could find in her voice.

"Special has many connotations, Em. I don´t use it like you do." she stared at him in grill, "I think you´re special because you´ve made me smile again, because I saw your will power and you teach me how to be strong. Don´t know how long would have taken me to learn that all by myself."

"Will…"

"And believe me… " he said with a playful grin, "I don´t think you´re untouchable… the exact opposite." he intended to lean forward to kiss her, but she was faster and kissed him with unexpected passion. Will held her tight, dipping into her subtle fragrance.

"You always question all my beliefs," she whispered resting her forehead on his, "how do you do that?"

He laughed, "I never questioned anything or anyone before… but you´ve taught me a lot."

"I knew you were a nerd."

"Em, you wa-"

"Will! Will!" a male voice called his name, causing him to lift his gaze to find its source. "Will…!"

"D-dad?" he mumbled fairly confused

"Finally I find you!" the man approached them looking weary, "I thought we might be at your place, but Dust wasn´t there so I figured you´d be here."

"Wha-what are you doing here? Is everything all right? Is mum ok?" Will asked hurried, releasing Emma´s waist.

"Of course everything´s fine!" he chuckled merrily at his son´s concern, "We´re here on a quick visit before picking up again with the trip. And… I'm interrupting…." His eyes widened when he caught Will holding Emma´s hand. "I'm sorry, son… We should have- Hi" he reached for Emma´s hand, "I´m Richard, Will´s dad."

She shook his hand politely, "It´s nice to meet you Mr. Schuester. I´m Emma, Will´s, uh…" _Why did you have to label yourself?_

"_You_ are Emma?" Richard emphasized his words looking at his son with acknowledgement, "Will, she´s so much prettier than you described her. It´s very nice to meet you, Emma. Will told us a lot about you…"

"Dad…"

"You did!"

Emma glanced at Will. He was so embarrassed and he looked so cute; "What could he possibly have said?" she asked Mr. Schuester knowing this would make Will even more uncomfortable.

Richard caught Emma´s intention right away, and playing along, he sentenced, "Well, he said you had big brown doe eyes, the most gorgeous he had ever seen… and I quote, he said 'I wanna stare to her eyes forever to see if they are actually brown or amber' and the-"

"Dad, where´s mum?" Will cleared his throat sending a warning look to his laughing father.

Emma giggled.

"She´s at the Street Market. Listen we don´t wanna interrupt your date… Maybe we can stop by some other time-"

"Oh no, please…" Emma cut him respectfully, "You can take him. Really. I can go out with Will some other time."

"Are you sure, Em?"

"Of course."

"Wait, why don´t you join us Emma? I´m sure Gill is gonna be thrilled to meet you…" Mr. Schuester was enthusiastic.

"I, uhm…" _Are you ready to meet his parents_? She wasn´t expecting this to happen. In some point, she was somewhat reluctant about it. _Was she ready? Where they ready?_

"Unless you have some other plans" Mr. Schuester seemed disappointed.

"I don´t… I just don´t wanna intrude."

"Emma, if you were intruding you´d know it already." he told her with a hint of humor, "C´mon!" he gently took her arm and tangled it with his. He was a real gentleman, just like Will.

"Ok" she agreed with a shy smile.

-xx-

"I´m sorry about this afternoon, Em," Will apologized hours later back at Emma´s place, "I had no clue they were coming". They were resting on the couch, the TV was on, but none of them were watching.

"Gosh, they completely ruined our date!" she joked suppressing a laugh, "Are you kidding? They are your parents, Will… they don´t come every day."

"Yeah, I know… Glad you joined us."

"They are so nice," she said softly, taking a sip of wine, "And your dad is such a gentleman. Now I know where you took all your manners from."

He sniggered, "They liked you. A lot."

"You didn´t make it so hard for them by saying all those things about me." A reddish blush crossed her cheeks.

"I meant it. Every word." his eyes locked with hers. He scrutinized her intense and lengthily.

"Are they?" she breathed heavily, moving a little closer, while folding her legs under her bottom.

He welcomed her, and supported his elbow on the rest back, not breaking eye contact, "I don´t know…"

"Look carefully.", Will leaned forward, just a few inches away from her. "Yours are hazel…" her voice was velvet to his ears, "I noticed it the very first time I saw you."

"You did?" his concentration was broken by her confession.

"Yes. You have the kindest eyes I've ever seen," her bluntness dazzled him, "You soothed me back then; you sooth me now."

His fingertips found her jaw line, "You spur me."; her eyelids slipped closed when his hand rested below her chin, "Open your eyes, Em… I can´t see them." She obeyed his command and their gazes fixed together, "I don´t think I've seen such eyes before. You hypnotize, you intrigue me… and suddenly I forget about the color…" His fingers drew the outline of her face; her forehead, temple, cheekbones, chin; until he found the soft skin of her lips. His knuckle brushed along them with suavity and she kissed his exploring hand. "But now you ask me… I don´t know. I could look at them forever."

"You don´t have to tell me now." Emma took his hand and kissed his fingers lovingly, "We have all night." she kept trailing kisses along his wrist and upper arm to reach his neck; he sighed under her touch and an unexpected crave possessed her. She climbed onto his lap and he watched her, eyes overflowed with adoration. Emma had never known hunger before, not like this and with trembling fingers she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his perfect and molded muscles. She stared at his bare skin and rested her hands flat against his pectorals. She could feel his heart pounding. "Your heart…" she whispered, "it´s beating so fast."

He smiled against her mouth when Emma kissed him and looped her securely to bring her closer, "It´s because of you, Em. You´re so gorgeous…"

She kissed him back; this time, open mouthed, and their tongues met lengthy. She felt his excitement growing under his pants and with unfamiliar confidence, her hand sandwiched between them. For the briefest second Will was paralyzed; he had never imagined such a move from her; she always seemed so shy and innocent to him. _But, oh, you´ve been so mistaken, Willliam_. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked between kisses.

"Tell me everything."

"I´ve always wondered if I could ever touch you like this."

"Really?" his tone was low and roguish.

"Yeah…" their eyes deadlocked, but her hand was still in motion amid them. He groaned, letting his head fall back; and Emma smiled, feeling powerful, almost insatiable. "I thought…" her fingers unbuttoned his jeans with aching slowness, "it could only happen in my most secret dreams."

Not a single moment passed for him to assault her lips with vigor. There was no chance he could have wanted someone as much as he wanted her physically and spiritually. Not losing one more minute, he lugged her petite body to the bedroom; their bodies sank roughly when they landed on the mattress.

Soon, clothes were peeled off and nudity was appreciated for the first time. Fingers explored new places and satisfied gasps were shared among each discovery. That night, Will learned Emma´s ways; he learned how to hold her to elicit the most exquisite sounds and she understood how to boost his hunger. Winded in each other flanked by sheets, skin ribbing lackadaisically, Will slide in her. He was strong and intense, and everything Emma always wondered he would be.

Her hands were everywhere and he raked his fingers into her hair.

"I love you." he confessed hotly against the shell of her ear in a rapture of passion and ecstasy. "You drive me so crazy, Emma" he pushed himself deeper inside her center eliciting a loud moan from his lover.

"You do?" she managed to ask meeting his powerful thrusts.

"Yes, oh yes… " he moaned capturing her lips in an untamed kiss. He slid his hot tongue into her now parted mouth to thrash along hers.

She teeter her hips with his, her insides burning with lust. "Will… oh my God" she mumbled absolutely overwhelmed, "I´ve- _oh_, I´ve dreamed with this for so long."

"Have you?" He breathed hoarsely against her mouth.

"Uh-hu" Emma whined as her back arched; her nipples hard against his bare chest, the new angle providing them both a rash of unexpected emotions. "More, Will" her voice come out covetous, as they grant each other almost an excruciating pleasure.

He growled with satisfaction when her perfect legs wrapped around his hips to bring him to bury his entire weight inside her. They moaned in unison, but Will didn´t stop his vigorous thrusts. Soon, Emma´s inner and outer lower muscles contract in which would be the most powerful orgasm of her life; she felt spasms hitting her insides stalwartly around Will. Her body exploded, and his stomach tensed when he felt so close from release. And with the last vestige of strength he had left, he plunged inside Emma once more who cried his name out climaxing below him and causing him to join the exquisite experience.


	16. Ghosts

**Sorry for taking so long! D: **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**And of course and as usual, thanks to Taylor for being my beta!**

**Aggie**

**XVI**

Next morning, Emma opened her eyes slowly, the room was bright and hot; her body wrapped between the sheets and Will´s arms. She felt his torso pressed on her naked back and his hot breath against her nape. She sighed deeply and allowed herself to remain quiet for a moment. Her mind faithfully recreated the event of the former night and her body warmed up almost instantly.

_I love you_

_Did he mean that_? Unexpected fear possessed her. His words were certainly much more than she had ever imagined. It was too much, too fast. Was she ready for all that? The truth was she had always built castles in the air about going all the way with Will, but now, being confronted to her fantasies only resulted in anxiety.

The previous sooth and warm hitting her body, abandoned her right away with the realization about her answer—err, her lack of an answer.

"Em?" Will´s voice was growl and lull.

"Yeah?"

"You were awake…" he held her tighter, "Why didn´t you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping…"

"And you´re grumpy in the mornings..." he teased her

"Kind of," she admitted blushful, turning around to met his sleepy eyes

He chuckled, "I´d love to see you grumpy… I bet you´re adorable"

"Not really… I'm quite a bitch." Will burst into a laugh, "What? I am!" Emma joined his mocks.

"Then I´d love to see the bitchy Emma Pillsbury."

"Will!" she smacked his chest playfully, "Don´t play smart."

"Or what?" he asked seductively.

"You won´t have breakfast… or a shower."

"I can live without them." his grasp became briber.

"I knew you were a hobo!" now it was her turn to scorn at him, "Why don´t you just sleep outside with Dust?"

"Oh, because I have a much more comfortable place and companion here." he kissed her sweetly on the lips before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Emma run her fingers through his curls at the nape of his neck; he was so cute when he got clingy. Silence felt upon them. "Will…?" she asked after some minutes

"Yeah?" his voice came out smothered, his body still cuddled next to her.

"Did you mean it…? What you said last night…?"

Their gazes met again, just like every time honesty was about to came onstage. "Yes…"

"Will, I-"

"Don´t say a word, Em… " He gently brushed her ginger locks away, "I shouldn´t have said it. I mean, I _do_ love you. But that came out completely off-time. I don´t want you to feel obligated to say it to me if you don´t feel it…. Yet" his eyes showed hope and sincerity.

"I care for you, Will… more than I could possibly say… it´s just that… I don´t know if I'm there… yet." her words were tinted with lament, which she tried to hide.

"It´s ok, Em… more than ok… We´ve been only dating for a week… it was me the one who came earlier…"

"Let´s just take it slow, ok?" she kissed him sweetly.

"Ok."

-xx-

The rest of the month came uneventful, except for Will´s departure to New York with the Glee club. After being informed the school wouldn´t pay for a chaperone expenses, Emma had no other choice but to stay in Lima and wait for their return.

"Absolutely no, Will." she had told him very serious a couple of days before the trip, "I won´t let you pay for my ticket or accommodation."

"But, Em-" he had intended to argue.

"No, Will… I can afford the trip, it´s not about money" her words had being soft.

"You don´t wanna come?"

"It´s not that… but you don´t need a chaperone, Will. C´mon, be realistic. And I don´t want you to spend money on something that is not entirely necessary."

"I want you to come." he had said sweetly, tenderly caressing her cheekbone.

"Exactly… This is a whim of yours. Don´t be silly, I'm not gonna run away while you´re out." Emma had teased him to break the tension.

But the truth was, even though they had decided they would take things slow, slow was the last thing to describe their relationship. And it scared her. Certainly more than one night a week was shared at each other´s places, and weekends were usually planned together.

She wasn´t used to company; not that kind of company, so maybe Will leaving was a good opportunity to reflect what was wrong with her. Because Emma thought something was definitively off-center about her.

After two weeks from his passionate confession, Emma had decided to talk about it with Dr. Stevens, although, she had thought to skip the episode. However, as the 'slowing down agreement' wasn´t happening and incoherence kept growing in her, the topic came to light one afternoon during her session.

"Do you think you´ll miss him?" Dr. Stevens asked Emma when she told her she wasn´t going with him to New York.

"Of course I will."

"Then, why aren´t you going with them?" Her question was innocent, but aimed at Emma to present her real thoughts.

But she didn´t, "I need to think."

"About….?"

"What I feel," she continued answering shortly.

"What do you feel?"

"Shame," she confessed and then added at the therapist expression, "I can´t believe I didn´t tell him anything back."

"You had to?"

"No… I mean, that was the right thing to do…"

"Was it?"

Her appointment and the subsequent resulted to be a complete fiasco. Shame had not only grown in her, but now confusion had plagued her mind. _For Heaven´s sake, Emma, what is wrong with you? You want to be with Will, why are freaking out like this?_

She had no straight answer and his absence concluded in the opposite of what she had imagined. Emma missed Will terribly and when she welcomed him and the kids almost a week after his departure, she hurled into his arms.

"Whoa, hey you!" Will stumbled when she curled her arms around his neck, causing the kids to cheer and whistle.

"Hi."

"Someone missed me," he mumbled between her soft lips.

"Yup," a shy smile crossed her features.

"I missed you too," he pressed a light peck on her freckled nose.

"How did you guys place?" Emma asked suddenly aware they were not alone.

"Bleh, we got the 5th place" Puck sentenced slightly disappointed.

"Whoa, guys! That´s terrific! Congratulations!" Emma exclaimed excitedly,

"They deserved better." Will whispered, holding her hand.

"I´m sure they did… But number 5 in the country? I´m impressed! We need to celebrate!"

-xx-

That night was spent at Emma´s place. And that night, just like the first they shared together, Will couldn´t help but to mumble loving and incoherent words to her ear when their bodies encountered during passionate love making.

'I can´t believe I could be without you for an entire week, Em,' he had said with muggy breath against her sweaty chest.

His words eroticized her in every possible way; each single inch of her body swelled and shivered when his husky voice reached her ears and virtually all the times, the intensity of intimacy was almost all-consuming.

Sometimes, she granted her lack of answer to flabbergast; but as time went by, slowness was completely forgotten and Will´s words began to redouble in sincerity and passion, if that was even possible.

_Let me hold you all night. Where were you all my life? Run away with me. Please don´t ever leave me. I could do this forever. You´ve made me the happiest men alive. I want you forever. I´ve loved you for so long_

And every time Emma laid on the bed next to her sleeping boyfriend, she called herself a hypocrite. She wasn´t just astonished by him, she was scared. Scared to death. And realization hit her one summer morning, while he was making breakfast.

"Isn´t this perfect, Em?" he asked her placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

'Perfect'. Maybe if he hadn´t used that specific word, she wouldn't have ever reacted the way she did. It was the worst déjà vu Emma had had since Bob´s. Everything was perfect with him… and things turned out to be a living hell. Emma didn´t believe in perfect anymore.

"It´s just breakfast, Will." her voice was soft. It always was.

"Yeah… but it´s breakfast with the woman I'm in love with." His lips landed on hers with typical sweetness. But instead of smiling as she usually did, her gaze lowered. "Wh- Oh, Emma… I, erm, sorry… I know we should be taking things slow." she looked at him, "It´s just… I´m in love with you. I am. And sometimes, I don´t know… words just come out my mouth." He was so passionate about her, about life, about everything. And Emma wondered if she could be as passionate as him. "I don´t wanna freak you out."

"You don´t." she replied, her fingers played with the edge of the table cloth, "but I don´t wanna rush into things, Will…" She had no idea she already had.

-xx-

Emma was a woman of traditions and on July the 13th, she stared at her calendar with serenity. _It´s been 1 year already?_ So many things had happened in the last 12 months. Good things. She was thankful to God he life had straightened out that fast.

A deep sighed escaped her lungs and she nodded to herself. _I guess it´s time to go to Boston._

Every year, that same date, the red haired would buy a bouquet of daisies and adornment Bob´s grave in his honor, despite she was perfectly conscious his family rejected every single thing related to her. Even the flowers she would leave him.

With no delay, Emma dialed a comfy hotel´s number she knew to book a room. A single room. Because she hadn´t told Will about her short trip. There was no specific reason to tell him, but there wasn´t any specific reason not to tell him either. And when the door bell rang that night and Will saw Emma´s travel case on her bed, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah… Boston," she told him feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh… Is everything ok?"

"Perfectly. It´s, uhm, Bob´s death anniversary."

"Oh…" he remained quiet, confusion growing in him, "I didn´t know you would go…"

"I go every year. Sorry I didn´t tell you before."

"Don´t be… you don´t have to tell me everything, Em." _But I want you to. I want you to share your darkest secrets with me, I want you to tell me how and what you feel. I want you to ask me to go with you. I want you to love me the way you loved him_. He bit his tongue not to speak.

"I know… I want to, tho. But I guess I didn´t want to upset you."

"What? Are you serious? Emma, don´t ever think that" he gently took her hands in his, "Bob was part of your life" He knew that was true, but lately his lack of confidence had decreased in that department.

"You´re part of my life as well" Her words caused him to baffle. Sometimes she was so open and then so judicious about her words.

"Do you want me to go with you?" words rolled out his mouth, not giving him time to think before articulate them.

Now it was her time to surprise, "Do you want to?" _Do you wanna be part of my life?_

"Only if you want me to, Emma, it´s ok if you want privacy…" he rushed into explanation.

-xx-

Driving to Boston was tranquil and uneventful. Unlike Will, no particular thought crossed her mind.

"How was Bob?" he sheepishly asked breaking the silence.

"Caring, gentle… good" Emma remembered him insightfully, "He was my first everything."

"I wish I was your first everything…", he confessed selfishly. Emma took his hand in hers and held it tight.

_Don´t do that. Don´t compare yourself with him. _"We didn´t meet before." she said, trying to comfort him.

"How was being a married woman? Did you like it?"

"Very much. I always dreamed about it. Having children, maybe a dog… kinda cliché, isn´t it?" she intended to joke in order to keep him away from the subject.

"Do you, erm, think you´d marry again?" He kept insisting.

"I don´t know." _Don´t you?_

"Do you think you could… feel like that again?" Her dead husband ghost had plagued more nights than he would admit, "Love somebody-"

"Don´t Will", her voice was tender and soothing, "Don´t go there" she pulled the car on the highway side, and cupped his face tenderly, "Don´t do that to yourself." her lips pressed lovingly on his, "Do you think I'd be with you if I still was in love with my dead husband?" He remained silence, "No, Will, I wouldn´t."

"Do you ever… compare me with-?", he began, all his insecurities cropping out.

"Never. You are different. I could never compare black and white. Please don´t ever think I do". Emma felt her heart thump with ache. Could he be more helplessly in love with her? That was exactly what dragged her to feel closer to him and also extremely terrified.

Cemetery was practically deserted that afternoon. Will combed across the concrete covered passages, while he gave Emma some privacy to be with her thoughts next to Bob´s grave. His steps echoed between the tall and prettified walls; sepulchers were somehow mournful and pictorial. He approached one particular stone and examined it closely._ Here lie Frank and Johanna Lipchitz. Husband and wife for 62 years_.

That was precisely his idea of marriage. That was how it was supposed to be. Could be there anything more romantic, more perfectly right than sharing a life with the person one loves? His eyes searched for Emma. She was the one. He hadn´t been more certain about anything before. Was he enough for her? He wished he was. He would give up anything for her if she asked him to. Glee Club? Yes. Teaching? Yes. Anything. So he just prayed to God, or whoever was up there, to listen; because deep inside him he wasn´t confident if she would feel the same he did.

"I´m happy, Bob. And I'm scared," her voice almost inaudible to indiscreet ears, "I think I'm falling for him." her fingers closed tightly around the strap of her purse, "But I´m not sure I can lose again. I wouldn´t take it again… And still… I want to give him everything. Everything he never had, everything he always wanted. We can make each other so happy and yet so miserable if something happens… I just- can´t be without him; and when I am… I feel everything would be ruined in any minute. What´s wrong with me, Bob?" she talked again after some minutes. "Am I broken?" Tears streamed down on her cheeks, "I'm a coward. And you know what´s the worst part of this? He thinks I'm brave and strong. But I'm just a- damn chicken. He calls me strong and brave… but I'm not." Emma wept in silence nearly hating herself. _Pull yourself together. Now_. She demanded herself. A long inhalation was taken and tears were dried away. She regained composure and smiled at Bob sepulcher, "Until next year, Bob" She said goodbye softly and walked away to find Will. "Hey" she called him quietly, wrapping her arm with his.

"Hey… Everything ok?" his lips pressed on her temple caringly.

"Yes," she lied, "Do you wanna walk?"

"Sure... Is there someone you wanna visit this afternoon? A friend…?" he asked her while walking across the empty passages.

"Nope."

"Ok, then… Wow, Em… look at this… I bet someone important lies here…" He contemplated the frescos in amazement. "Isn´t this magnificent?"

"Yeah…" Emma rested her head on his shoulder, "This is from a traditional family here… Renowned men and women were buried there…" Silence grew around them, until he felt Emma suddenly tensing, "Will… we should go."

"Wh- what´s wrong?" he asked utterly shocked

"Let´s go, please" she took his hand and practically dragged him to the main entrance, "It´s late."

"Emma…"

"Emma" another voice echoed Will´s. A female voice. She turned span on her place to find a familiar and undesirable middle aged woman standing a few feet away.

"Elizabeth. H-hi…" her breathing was uneasy, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the woman was unmoved.

"It´s been a long time," Emma pronounced almost ceremoniously, "Well, have a good d-"

"Mum…?" a forth woman joined them walking quietly but stopped almost right away when she saw Emma, "Emma Pillsbury." she stood near her mother and added imitating Emma´s accent, "Wow, look what the water has brought."

"Caroline" the read haired greeted her diplomatically. Will contemplated the scene taking place in front of him. The two blonde women were no less than intimidating. Their narrowed eyes and body language remind him of two hyenas stalking a little doe. He gulped, and squeezed his girlfriend´s hand. "We should go, Will," she whispered clearly nervous.

"So fast?" Caroline asked ironically, "But we haven´t seen you play the victim role yet."

He saw Emma´s neck tensing, wrath growing inside her, "Stay out of this."

"What are you doing here anyway, Emma? Wasn´t ruin our lives enough that now you have to come back?"

"Bob was my husband, Caroline. I have the same right than you to come and bring flowers to him." Her palms were sweaty and shaky, nothing like her voice and conviction.

"But bringing _him_?" Elizabeth intervened looking at Will with despise, "To my _son´s_ grave?"

"Wh-" Emma was shocked; _what does that have to do with anything?_

"Bringing another man to your husband´s grave? Wha-"

"He´s dead, Elizabeth. Dead. Move on."

"I see you already did," Caroline spoke daggers.

"You´re a sad woman," Emma shot with a hint of pity.

"You have no idea what this family has gone through, Emma, so don´t you dare come here and-"

And then, Will cut her, "You know what you should do, _Caroline_?", the three women settled their eyes on him, none of them expecting him to say something, "Get married, have a son and name him after Bob instead of attacking the only person who had the balls to make a decision. C´mon, Em" And with furthermore, he dragged Emma out of that dreadful place.

Now it was Will´s turn to drive back to the hotel. Emma´s eyes were fixed in some blank spot outside the window. No words were spoken; the radio was the only sound surrounding them. He meditated about what just happened and felt proud of her. 'Walking on sunshine' was played. She had been so classy, so strong; but his thinking was interrupted when Emma snorted and flung a violent slap to the stereo to turn it off.

_Walking on sunshine my ass. _

He said nothing, but his heart ached when he caught her by the corner of his eye rubbing her forehead.

Entering to the bedroom was followed by her mumbling things he couldn´t quite understand, but when the door was closed behind them, Will could have swore he heard her course under her breath.

"Em… Are you-?" but before he could even finished he got her hanging from his neck, face nested in his throat.

"Thank you, Will." she sighed, still feeling upset, "thank you for being there and intercepting. I could have said horrible things to Caroline if it wasn´t for you…"

"You don´t have to thank me," his arms curled around her waist to bring her closer.

"And Elizabeth…! I can´t believe she said those things!" her voice trembled again; rage and powerless making her breath choppy, "To you and to me. Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Hey, easy sweetie" his eye brows lifted in surprise; he had never seen Emma so outraged.

"Now I can´t bring flowers to him…? That…. _bitch_" her nerves were shredding.

"Em, it´s ok… Calm down" he gently brushed her hair; and in his attempts to ease her mind, words he would instantly regret were pronounced, "Understand how they feel…."

Her eyes widened, and getting rid of his hold, she repeated, "_Understand_?"

"I, erm-"

"Understand, Will? Those women made my life a living hell for five years and you expect me to _understand_?"

"I didn´t-"

"Well, no. I don´t understand," she fought hard not to burst into tears, "I´ve been nothing but a lady to them and I've put out all their crap. But no more." she shook her head with regret, "Everything has a limit and I've crossed mine. So don´t expect me to understand, ok?" She sat heavily on the nearest couch, burying her face between her hands to hide her tears, "Gosh, I'm a complete mess right now. I-I shouldn´t have told you to come…" Emma took a moment to recompose herself; but before she could totally do, she heard Will going through his things and a zip closing. "What are you doing?" she dried her tears with trembling hand.

"I'm going back home, Em." he was kind.

"Why?" apprehension took control over her

"I should have given you some privacy." he hung the travel case from his shoulder and gently caressed her cheekbone, "You need time alone."

"No, I don´t." she took his hand to retain him from leaving, "It´s just… I never thought things would turn out like that. And I don´t want you to see me like this, so upset and angry and resentful."

"When are you gonna understand I love _everything_ about you? Your qualities and your imperfections… especially your imperfections."

"Don´t go," she pleaded, "please stay" their gazes met; he seemed hesitant, "Don´t leave."

"Let them go, Em." he murmured releasing his luggage and looping his arms around the curve of her waist, "They were part of your life, but not anymore."

Emma kissed him that night like she never kissed anyone before. And when the moonlight strained through the bedroom curtains, illuminating their bodies as they moved in perfect accord, Will empowered her. "Let yourself grow, love." he said with his usual throaty voice, rotating his hips inside her, "Allow yourself to fly"; she whimpered against his mouth, overtook by pleasure, "to live, Em."

"You make me feel alive," she confessed between moans and kisses which she provided him, "You make me want so many things." her hips rocked with his with passion and faithfulness.

"I want you to want everything. I wanna give it to you."

"Will… I´m... _oh God_" she cried when climax unexpectedly hit her, seconds ahead of him. Her trembling form collapsed on top of him, every single muscle relaxing when he held her close.

"Em…" he called her name when lost air was regained.

"Yeah…?"

"Please don´t hide from me" he asked tenderly, hot fingertips running across her spine, "I know all your joys and I want to know all your miseries as well. Would you let me?"

"Yes."


	17. Visits

**Sorry for the terrible late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! SMUT warning, people! ;)**

**Thanks to Taylor for always being my beta!**

**Aggie**

**XVII**

For the next weeks most mornings in Lima were completed together; if it wasn´t at Will´s place it was at hers. And during those perfects minutes, going too fast or fear never crossed Emma´s mind. She didn´t question that modification, resulting in their relationship to flow naturally.

Will was in Heaven; he finally felt his relationship with Emma was taking its natural course; because if he was perfectly honest with himself, weeks before going to Boston, he had started feeling something similar to frustration. He was perfectly conscious he had been too premature about his love confession, but he was expecting Emma to start opening herself about her own feelings. After all, if he recalled the time they kissed in the fair, everything about her, her body language, her intentional lies, showed she actually had feelings for him. He began questioning what if there would be something wrong with him; perhaps he wasn´t good enough for her. Or maybe he was too passionate and frank, maybe too frank, causing to regret exposing himself that much and wondered if she was ready for that.

However, days after they returned from Boston Emma had asked him to spend a weekend with her. And he had agreed and all his ideas vanished away. Now, after 3 hours driving journey and a repairing night sleep, Will woke up with her voice humming quietly. He blinked a couple of times repeatedly before opening his eyes completely and found her laying on her elbow, her naked back to him, the sheets covering the low part of her body. He watched the line of her curvaceous hips, her skinny shoulders and spine and trying not to move he run a fingertip from her neck to her lower back, causing her to slightly startle.

"Hi" she said softly when he planted a soft kiss on her neck. Their gazes met for a couple of seconds before she returned it to a book she had been reading.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously

"Wuthering Heights."

"You read it before, haven´t you? I saw you reading it…"

"It´s my favorite book. And Heathcliff is probably one of the most interesting characters ever… so, yeah, I've read it before." she admitted, a shy grin curved her lips.

"_I can´t live without my life; I can´t live without my soul._" Will quoted the main character resulting in Emma turning around completely to look at him in amazement.

"Did you just quote Heathcliff?"

"Yup."

"How did you-?"

"I read it in college," he explained, "and that line stayed stuck in my head since then."

"It´s my favorite," she was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I never thought you were such a romantic," Emma teased him cuddling on his bare chest, before leaving the book aside.

"I´m pure love," he kept playing along.

"I can see that," she muttered when her leg wrapped around his hip, brushing his morning erection.

"That´s… Erm-" mumbles was all he could articulate.

A small giggled escaped her lips, "That´s what?" her voice was mischievous. He kept on mumbling and seeing he wouldn´t say a proper word, she straddled him, locating each leg on his sides and facing him from above, "So?"

He had no answer. Suddenly, Will stopped feeling like a grown up and more defenseless to her taunting. The red haired woman leaned forward to fold her slender arms on his chest before resting her chin on them. Skin to skin slightly rubbed against each other.

"You´re such a minx," he stated when articulating a coherent idea was possible.

"Why?" her tone was innocent, but actions were betrayal; her soft lips made contact with his unshaved jaw line. It began tender, but soon her tongue pocked out to suck and kissed his earlobe, eliciting a groan from her lover when her hips bucked on his, friction making its imminent appearance.

Will´s hands found their way to the place she was deliberately pushing forward and his fingers played with the elastic band of her lacy panties. He had always loved her underwear; ever since that day he had accidentally saw her collecting them and saving them in a plastic bag, lace and silk had became the vital ingredient of his fantasies. And now he could see her wearing them only for him, any time he wanted. It was her turn to sigh and smile into his neck when his talented hands slide underneath the light fabric to caress her behind. "You know I've always loved your hips," he whispered hotly to her ear.

"Too big."

"No. It´s hot. Very hot. It was so hard to keep my hands off you at school," he told with the same voice.

"I know" she admitted feeling her cheeks tinting red; he made so easy for her to confess the sexual cravings she hadn´t been used to make; "I wanted to touch you, and to be touched."

"Where?" he loved when she came clean; touches and heavy breathing never ceasing

"Everywhere?" she replied vaguely, knowing he´d push her.

"Where? Tell me…"

"You like when I say those things, don´t you?" Emma played with him.

"Yes. Tell me. Where?" this time he was impatient.

"I wanted you to touch… my breast". Honesty, "To slide your hands between my thighs"

"Did you ever…?" words were lost in his throat.

"What?"

"Did you ever touch yourself? Pretending it was me?"

"Yes". Scorching honesty. His boxers were tighter after every second, "You?"

"Yes. Oh God, Emma…" he groaned with excitement, "You-you need to stop moving like that", he spoke hoarsely when she began rotating her hips against his with more enthusiasm. But instead of stopping her, cupped her cheeks and press her center on him.

A low moan came out deep from her throat, "take them off." she begged when he joined her instinctive thrusts, "I-I can´t hold it much longer," she felt close from release.

"It´s ok, baby" his breathing was heavy, but he lifted his lower part to slide down his boxers, "I´m not gonna leave you hanging." her earlobe was captured between his teeth, and the remained clothes were taken off. Emma positioned on top of him again, lowering herself hungrily on him, "take it easy, ok?" he asked, realizing he was close as well. She nodded, but greed wasn´t easy to control and soon she was moving back and forth with crave she didn´t know she could possibly feel. Everything was always so intense between them; it ached with pleasure and she could only toss her head and torso back in ecstasy. "No." he groaned lifting up and holding her arched back with a strong hand, "look at me… I wanna see you."

"I can´t…" she managed to say between a moan and a purr.

"What is it?" he asked pushing inside her again. But there was no answer, only forceful bucks amid them, "Em, slow down or I'm gonna-"

"Will deeper… I can´t." she practically whimpered. The angle wasn´t right.

With force it only made her melt with admiration and lust, he rolled them over so she was now below him. "Better?" he asked when their hipbones rubbed together signifying they couldn´t be any closer.

Every single inch of her body burned when she yielded to his strength, "Kiss me" plead was followed by writhing; and she had to grip the headboard to avoid hem in looming release.

"You´re so hot, Emma…" he couldn't take it any longer, "come for me." he nibbled at her bottom lip demanding her to let go when he was about to. Their bodies twirled together when climax was reached and wind blew through the open window cooling off their burning skin.

She looped her arms around his neck when muscles were finally relaxed, "You make everything so intense." her breath slowly going even.

"It´s you, Em… You make me this way."

-xx-

The beach became deserted that afternoon after the wind had driven away most of the people around. They slacked together, their bodies wrapped with the sail cloth, watching the surfs colliding wildly against the shore. The breeze brought the mist to make contact with their smiling faces.

Will lied peacefully; his long and firm form elongated next to Emma´s tiny frame. His hazel eyes staring the cerulean sky; he seemed pensive.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma´s sweet voice brought him to meet her gaze.

"You," she smiled at him, "The first time I saw you."

"At Steve's?" she came closer while his arms went under his head to pillow it.

"No, at the park… Never thought I'd see you again. That I'd be here with you. I wanted to know who you were," he always had lovable things to say.

"I run" she confessed embarrassed

"I know," his eyes were dark and deep.

Goose pimples. "I wanted to know who you were as well," her voice was low, almost inaudible.

Wellbeing silence felt upon them; but his mind kept plotting about an unexpected phone call she had received back in Lima "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Will we tell Steve about us?" His friend visit worried him.

"Yes"; she replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"You think he´ll freak out?", concern grew inside him.

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Don´t. You make me happy." she came closer and locked eyes with him once again, "He´ll understand that."

"I´m sleeping with his sister."

"I´m sleeping with his best friend," Emma let out a light chuckle, "It´s not that I had no choice. I choose this."

"I know," he sighed.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I feel like I'm in High School. Like I shouldn´t be doing this," guilt suddenly consumed him.

She giggled, "a little too late to regret it."

"Who's saying I regret it?" he turned to lie on his side and tangle his legs with hers underneath the cloth, "I don´t."

"I know," she breathed heavily when she felt the heat of his body close again.

"Don´t think I do," his body hollowed out the sand so the gap between them was no longer existent

"I won´t," she reassured him resting his hand on his heart. Pecs constrict under her palm.

"Do you?"

"No."

-xx-

Coming back to Lima didn´t change the new course their relationship had taken. Will couldn´t tell what had triggered inside his girlfriend, but all the previous worried and frustration vanished at her candidness.

"Will," she called his name that night. They had decided to take Dust for a little late night walk.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How perfect is everything right now. I don´t know… everything seems suddenly in the right place,"

She sighed, "Yes."

"When is Steve coming?" he asked with a hint of apprehension.

"This Friday, apparently. He was trying to get a flight before. Don´t worry about it, Will," she added watching him scratch his nape like every time something stressed him.

"Trying not to. I´m thinking about the best way to, erm, address the subject."

"I know," she was calm about telling his brother; "Relax, ok? Come, sit by me?" she asked softly taking a seat on a bench while Dust run about the lagoon. "We´ve talked about this Will, there´s nothing wrong about it."

"I know," he sat by her side, resting his back largely, "I don´t think he´ll take it so good, though."

"You don´t know that," she was smiling, "You know, when I met you… he told me we´d both need a friend. He said nothing but good things about you… So, I think that´s gotta mean something, right?"

Neither of them noticed the tall figure slowly approaching them.

Steve hung his heavy luggage on his shoulder and wondered what they would be talking about that late; he knew they were friends, but the scene taking place feet away was somehow starling. The lantern projected its light on their faces; they were both smiling and staring at each other with peculiar eyes. He wasn´t too far away, but neither one of them seemed to notice him walking toward them. He narrowed his eyes in attempt to figure out Will´s expression better, but as his friend pressed his mouth to his sisters, he froze.

The visitor cleared his throat loud enough to call their attention, and when they broke apart (clearly frustrated for the unexpected interruption) Will´s eyes opened wider as ever, instantly releasing his grip from Emma´s waist.

"I- erm…" he mumbled with nervousness.

"Steve!" Emma exclaimed equally surprised over her boyfriend´s stutter, "I thought you wouldn´t be here until Friday."

"Someone didn´t take its flight, so I got a ticket. Hey, Will" he greeted the Spanish teacher with seriousness.

"Hey, buddy" _Buddy?_ _Really? He wants to poke your eyes out and you call him buddy?_

"Having a good time with my sister?" Ironic wasn´t Will´s favorite tone, especially under those circumstances.

"Listen, Stev-" Emma tried to intercept when her brother´s voice resembled to a hiss, but he didn´t allow her.

"So? Are you?"

"The best time in my life," Will managed to put the words together with identical tone. Steve stared at his eyes for seconds that seemed eternal, so he continued with unknown determination, "I´m in love with her. I am. And if that means-" but he couldn´t keep talking because Steve hugged him with excitement, laughing blissfully while shaking his curls playfully. "What-"

"My best friend and my sister!" he exclaimed between sniggers and shock, "You wily little sneakers," he teased them with joy, "Come, buy me a beer and tell me everything."

-xx-

Surprisingly for Will, Steve almost ordered Don Perignone to celebrate his relationship with Emma. Now it was about a week since he had arrived to Lima and of course he was staying at his sisters, and even though they got together nearly every night along with Grace, Will decided it was best to keep a proper distance, at least until Steve leaves.

He was honest if he thought seeing Steve that night at the park had scared the hell out of him, and for a second he could have swore his friend was going to beat the crap out of him. But he had hugged him and laughed and cheered for them. So, he was not going to push his luck. Bed wouldn't be shared, small kisses would be given and above all flirtation would be left aside. He would behave as an English gentleman.

"I´m going out with Will tonight," Steve announced happily to his sister one night, "you wanna come?"

"It´s ok, Steve. You go out with him… you have a lot to catch up on," they needed a boy's night alone.

"You sure? He´s on his way… you still have time to get changed…"

"I´m sure" she kissed his cheek lovingly, "and I'm tired."

"Ok, but don´t complain if you´re not having time alone with him… I'm going to Grace´s later" he winked with complicity casing Emma to laugh.

Minutes later the bell rang.

"Hi stranger," Emma greeted Will when she opened the door.

"Hey, Em," he planted a soft peck on her lips, "You´re not coming?" he saw she was wearing jeans and a simple shirt.

"Nope… gonna catch up with my reading", he seemed inhibit, "you ok?" she whispered.

"Perfectly fine."

"I´ll wait for you in the car, dude" Steven said walking out before grabbing the car keys, "see ya later, Freckles!"

"Say hi to Grace for me!" she asked and spoke to Will as soon as Steve was out, "Are you sure you ok?" he nodded, "you look… weird…"

"I´m ok, Em" he smiled at her, "So I´ll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Sleep tight, baby" he quickly kissed her lips goodbye.

"Really? That´s my goodbye kiss?" she mocked him when he intended to leave.

"Erm-"

"So this was all about _that_?" she raised an eyebrow playfully, "Are you uncomfortable kissing me in front of Steve...?"

"No," he lied, but his neck coloring red exposed him.

"I think it is," her tone was mischievous and she leaned forward, while curling her arms around his neck, "Don´t you wanna kiss me?"

"Yes," sometimes she left him speechless.

"Then do it. Kiss me, Will", once more his lips set on her for less than two seconds, "Properly." she commanded smolderingly and he smiled. They had learned how to play with each other so well. Will broke the gap between then with untamed kiss which Emma returned with the same burning passion; wet flesh and hot breath against the other send electricity through her spine.

"My bed´s been cold without you," she provoked him with a murmur, biting her lower lip.

She was so candid when she wanted to, "You´re gonna be death to me."

"Have fun" she dismissed him quickly before things turned edgy, "I´ll see you tomorrow."

-xx-

Noisy door knocks woke Emma up hours later. She jumped from the couch like if she had been splashed with iced water. The book felt from her lap to land on the floor along with her cellphone and pen. She had been texting with Will.

"Wha-" she mumbled highly confused, looking at the door. Knocking persisted. "Who is that?"

"Em, it´s me."

_Will._ "Oh my God… ", she got scared, "Is everything all right?" she unlocked the door clumsily and opened with rush to find Will´s eyes, "What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

"Hey Em," he smiled goofily, leaning on the door frame.

"Are you…" she asked with caution, trying to suppress a smile, "Will, are you drunk?"

"I had a few beers," his head looped around.

"You´re such as ass!" the laugh she had been trying to held back finally came out, "You scared me to death!"

"I´m sorry."

"Come on in." she move aside so he could enter, and when he did, she saw his knees bend like jelly. "How did you get here?" he tumbled on the couch and Emma went next to him.

"Steve dropped me."

"Did he drink too?" he shook his head, "Good. You scared me, Will" she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

"You´re cute when you´re sleepy," he muttered scooping her frame to bring her close, "I'm shocked you´re not moody."

"I am!" she smacked his shoulder, hard, "It´s 1 o´clock in the morning! And you scared me!"

"You already said it," He planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"You smell like cigarette," her nose wrinkled.

"Sorry."

"Go take a shower I _might_ kiss you back."

He chuckled, "Join me?"

"You have some nerve!" Emma couldn´t help to laugh. She felt fierce; she had made him hot and bothered and she liked it.

"Don´t go anywhere," he stood up and fought for balance.

"Where could I possibly go?" she joked pretending to be annoyed while collecting her scattered belongings; but his body falling on top her, didn´t permit it.

"Don´t play smart, missy," he warned with a sly grin.

"Or what?" she defied with equal expression. But Will didn´t reply; instead, he buried his face in his favorite spot, sucking her collarbone with devilish slowness. She gasped when his teeth scuffed her skin.

"I'm gonna mess you up so bad, Emma Pillsbury," His tongue kept on tracing delicious patters across her revealed cleavage. Her upper lip was captured between his. There was no chance she could formulate a proper sentence, "And you know what´s the worst part?" he asked releasing her flesh with a sonorous plopping sound, "You´re gonna love it."

She breathed unevenly; he could make her body shiver with so little, "I dare you."

"Challenge accepted." with sturdy arms he carried her to the bathroom and under the hot spray of water, they messed each other up. Hands wander round confined and secret places reserved only for them; they had detoxified from each other and that was no longer possible; flesh met flesh neglected for the last week, keenly, lovingly with desperation neither of them would confess.

"Will…" she panted when he shoved inside her, her back pressed on the cold glazed tile.

"God, you feel amazing Em," she cupped his behind to meet his moves, "I´ve missed you."

"Me too"; moans resounded behind the shower curtains every time their bodies collided together.

"And it was just a week," he groaned against her neck, "I can´t be without you. Tell me you´ll always be with me."

She cried his name when climax hit her; every single muscle tensed around him, bringing him to follow her behind.

Silence felt upon them, only heavy panting was shared.

Emma kissed him under the spill of rain and once again while they snug under the covers.

"Goodnight, love." he whispered minutes ago falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Will."

'_Tell me you´ll always be with me'_

_You´re a coward_,_ Emma_.


	18. New York

**Hello readers! I wanna apologize for the terrible late update; I've been terribly busy… but no more! Uni´s finally over so now I can finish this story… **

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter and this one!**

**As usual, I thank Taylor for being my beta!**

**Aggie**

**XVIII**

Then everything went to hell. How could a word change things so dramatically? _Always_. There was a great magnitude on it to be ignored. Emma just couldn´t say yes.

_Always_.

She had got married in the past, forever, _until death they do part_. And death did them part.

For her entire childhood and teenager years, Emma had believed in happy endings and fairy tales; she had believe finding her prince in the shiny armor and live happily ever after. But none of that happened. Life had thwarted her in the most unexpected way and she had confined herself in the darker thoughts of her mind, not asking or wanting anything from anyone.

That was until she met Will. He had been probably the main reason of her new growing confidence; self-blaming and acrimony toward her family in-law were not beaming out her anymore for he had shown how to put behind her, and forgiveness.

Nothing like the past years, Emma had learned over and over again what was like wanting someone, how it felt to be cared for.

And now he was asking her to always stay with him. She couldn't possibly guarantee that. Something could happen to her, or to him; just like it did happen to Bob. And Emma wouldn´t go through something like that; she didn´t feel strong enough, albeit Will always believed in her.

Soon, Steve left Lima and once more, they were alone. It was by then, when things started to be awkward for Will. Quickly, all the memories from the previous weeks moved aside to give place to what he called withdrawal. It seemed like all the frankness and self commitment she had shown him had vaporized or transmute in something similar to reserve. At first he ascribed that to melancholy due her brother´s departure, but before long he understood it had nothing to do with it. Sometimes, when mutual company was shared and some minimal plan was brought up, Emma would underestimate it as if it was a far away prospect. And her attitude began to grate on his nerves.

Their relationship seemed to be embarked on; he had seriously been thinking about asking Emma to move in with him. But now everything was confusing: for short moments she was again the Emma she was at first, but then she would immediately return to that position he couldn´t quite figure out.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked one evening when she gracefully turned down his invitation to have dinner with his parents.

"Why?" she played silly while preparing dinner. She perfectly knew what he was talking about; she was being a hypocrite.

"Don´t you wanna go?" he took a few steps toward her;

"I do," it was true. She really liked Will´s parents. But again, he was rushing and she didn´t know if she could keep up with him.

"Then why are you saying no?" _Cool down for Heaven´s Sake_

"I thought… we could spend the weekend together," she lied cheekily.

"Really?" she stunned him; he wasn´t expecting her to say that. Those were the kind of reaction he couldn´t understand, "Well… " his arms wrapped around her waist, "I can change the dinner from Saturday to Friday night…" a soft kiss was pressed on her nape.

"Ok…" Emma enforced a pleasant reply.

"Don´t sound too convinced," he insisted slightly pulling away. She said nothing. "What?" his voice came out drained.

"Nothing, nothing…" words rushed out her mouth. _Why are you doing this to him?_

"Nothing? Really?" Will hated irony, specially using it with her. But frustration was the only thing he felt.

"I, uhm… want to take things slow… we´ve talked about this," she explained evenly.

"Em, I'm not 23 to be fooling around… I want a life with you," he was so passionate, wanted things too much; he looked to the future with no fear. And he had no idea she didn´t.

"I´m not saying we should fool around," she sat on his lap, after he took a seat on one of the kitchen´s chairs, "I´m just saying take things slow." She hated doing that to him.

"They wanted to see you," he told her with a hint of disappointment.

"Call them," she took a deep breath; she felt tugged from every extremity; "tell them we´ll be there at 7."

-xx-

Dinner at Will´s parents was lovely; they were as affectionate as him and when Mr. Schuester kissed her goodbye while taking her in a sweet hug, Emma felt like she had a family again. And her heart swelled and hurt at the same time.

"Hey, I don´t think I told you…" Will mentioned while driving back to his place. It came natural to him not to take Emma to her apartment. He could spend every single night with her, "Rachel and Kurt called me the other day."

"Really?" Emma noticed the familiar journey to his building, "What did they want?"

"They are going for New York Art and Dramatic School trials."

"They are leaving?"

"Just for a couple of days… and they asked me to go with them," he sounded pleased to be chosen by two of the most talented kids on the Glee club.

"That´s great!" Emma cheered him, "I´m so proud of you… you´ve inspired those kids so much to follow their dreams."

Will´s lips curved into a satisfying smile, "I tried to. I´m happy for them."

"So when are you leaving?" She shifted on her seat, anticipating how terribly she will miss him.

"Next Wednesday… and we´ll back on Sunday afternoon"

"A week before classes? Are you sure you´re gonna have time to organize everything?" she freaked out a little, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, Emma… don´t worry" he squeezed her hand tenderly, "7 days is plenty of time."

"Ok…" she smiled back.

-xx-

Will planned a romantic evening with Emma that Tuesday night, considering the fact that a few days apart would be good for them as his girlfriend´s distance had remained unshakable.

"I´m gonna miss you," she confessed not looking at him while checking the pears on the market gondolas.

He turned around, slightly surprised by her words and the lack of eye contact, "Are you?" he asked playfully, kissing her neck.

"Yup," she met his gaze, her cheeks blushing. Despite of being struggling not to lay a wager to destiny, she wanted him more than ever.

"Me too," his lips rested on her cheek for several seconds, "what do you think of those? Are good enough for desse-"

"Will…!" a female voice called him from behind, causing him to turn around hastily.

_Terri_.

"Terri…"

"Hi…" she locked eyes with him with intensity, and Emma watched her. She looked hypnotized, regretful and deeply in love. Her stomach clinched and her hand found Will´s, possessively. The blonde woman caught her move right away, and her eyes narrowed when her gaze met hers. "Hello" she spoke directly to Emma, coldly.

"Hi" she replied with the same voice. And silence felt upon them, an uncomfortable and sharp silence at that.

"So, who is this, Will?" she spoke kindly to him, but her tone was wicked.

"That´s not of your business," he hissed and his eyes sparkled with fury.

"I need to speak with you," she faked a sore accent, which Will bought, "It´ll only take a minute… please?"

Will looked at Emma with eyes she couldn´t quite read, and she smiled at him, "I´ll be in the line cash," She deliberately kissed the corner of his mouth and walked away feeling a knot on her stomach, suddenly understanding the ghost of her dead husband was as dire as the ghost of his ex-wife.

"She wants to meet with me," he muttered back it Emma´s apartment. The short ride to her place went by without spoken words.

"Oh… ok," jealousy invaded her. The fact that he agreed to talk to Terri, crumbled her.

"Do you want me to?"

"Will, you should do what you want," she elegantly avoided the question.

"You´re not answering me," he pushed adamantly.

"I won´t… I don´t wanna keep you from doing things," She choose her words carefully, but the answer was implicit.

"I want to kiss you right now," his face nested in her bare neck, and he inhale her sweet fragrance, "I won´t meet with her."

"Will, don't do that for me…"

"I´m not doing it for you," he looked her straight in the eye.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," she insisted.

_Why is she pushing with this? _"About what?"

"I don´t know… your divorce…" Emma was calmed, but her insides stirred up.

"My divorce was over more than 7 months ago, Em…" she remained quiet, "what´s in your mind?"

"Did you feel something when you saw her?" she needed to know; her insecurities relating to other women striking her for the first time.

"Yes," she lifted her gaze, "sorrow… about how things turned out. But I'm done mourning my marriage."

"I don´t want you to be broken, Will," she casted her own reticence on him.

"You healed me, Emma," insistence tinted his voice, "What is it?"

"Don´t you…" She hesitated, "…have you ever thought we might be going a little fast?"

"What do you mean?" now that bugged him

"That exactly… fast," unexpectedly all the previous tenderness vanished, "Will, we´ve been seeing each other for just a few months and we´re practically living together."

"You´re not ok with that?" he asked incredulous.

"I´m more than ok… it´s just that… sometimes I wonder…" She was trying to find a way to put her thought together so they made sense.

"What?" he prompted her.

"If you slept with other women after your marriage ended."

_What?_ "How is that related with us?" his voice lost its softness.

"You were sad, angry… It's logical if you did," her calmness exasperated him.

"Did _you_ sleep with other men when Bob-" there was a hint of accusation in his voice, a hint he wasn´t intending to sound so harsh.

"That´s different," it was her turn to speak crudely.

"How so?"

"Because your marriage ended because of a lie; mine ended because Bob died."

"Why are we even talking about this? I told you I don´t wanna have anything to do with Terri. Never again," she remained quiet, "What are you trying to accomplish Emma? You encouraged me to go see her. Well, I don´t want to. Seems like you´re trying to sabotage our relationship… But then you seem jealous… You´re the one who refuses to tell me how you feel, but the first one to complain or whatever you´re doing right now."

"Don´t. Please just don´t go there…" she walked to the kitchen, intending to end the conversation; but Will didn´t.

"It´s the truth, Emma!" he followed her steps, "I´ve told you everything I feel, everything I want with you," He couldn't tell how the conversation had become so heated. Suddenly he was almost yelling with frustration at Emma´s silence and her refusal to speak her mind.

"I don´t wanna have this conversation now."

"This is the perfect time for this conversation. Actually, we should have had it some weeks ago."

"What´s your point?" she turned around to look at him.

"You´re not emotionally committed with this relationship, Emma. That´s the point."

"That´s not fair! You know perfectly well I am!" her voice trembled with anger.

"Then say it, show me!" he demanding egoistically, not even conceiving what was Emma feeling.

"You-you can´t make me," she fought back the urge to cry.

"This is not about making you… it´s about feeling corresponded. But you´re not ready for this. I´ve given you everything and you´ve taken it all," He watched her jerk her mouth, "I need the feelings to be reciprocated," heavy silence, "maybe it´s a good thing I'm leaving tomorrow to New York. We´ll have time to think."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That exactly. Think. I need to think and so do you."

She went blank with his declaration. He had left, leaving Emma stupidly standing on the kitchen, with the last trace of hope he would come back and kiss her like he always did. But the door didn't open, neither the cellphone rang. Nothing. Not a signal from Will.

Dinner cooled off on the table; and it lingered there until next morning.

_You have screwed things up. How can you manage to ruin everything?_

The cold spell of water streamed down her back and face. _Are you happy now? Are you?_

_Please stop._

_At least you knew this was going to end eventually._

_I didn´t want it to end_.

_You were scared it might. And look, it did. _

Emma sobbed; after fearing and holding back because of what could have happened, everything turned out to be a self fulfilling prophecy. A warm draft strained through the curtains when she stepped in the bedroom. It was silent, everything was so unbearable quiet. She couldn´t be there with her mind much longer; and she had no intention to think about the recent facts. She was upset with him for being so passionate, so incredibly honest, candid and rushed; and with herself, for falling for him and not telling him what was going on in her mind.

"I can´t stay here," she said out loud, while changing into fresh clothes.

-xx-

Days went by without a single message from Will. And Emma didn´t bother to text him, or call him. She didn´t know why was so outraged or with whom.

"He can´t guess what you´re thinking, Emma," Dr. Stevens said wisely during one session, "He won´t ask you if you´re scared at least you show him so."

"I´m not scared," Emma lied avoiding her gaze.

The Dr. lifted an eyebrow, which her patient failed to notice, "So, what´s troubling you?"

"That he doesn´t understand I want to take things slow," she declared irritated. _What´s the point of taking therapy sessions if you´re going to lie? _

"I see…" Dr. Stevens pretended, except she perfectly knew Emma wasn´t speaking her mind. It was written all over her face. "Then I guess you have two possible paths here: stop seeing him, or agreeing to his terms. As far as I know, just like you, he doesn´t want to give up."

"This is not about giving up."

"Then what is it about?"

"Speaking."

"Exactly," she looked at her with acknowledge, "_Speaking_, Emma."

-xx-

Everything, absolutely everything turned out to be a complete nightmare. He had never anticipated he would talk to Emma like that, or said such cruel and unnecessary words to her. He was aware he had been nothing but pushy, over-ambitious, inconsiderate and loud-mouthed regarding their relationship and her lack of communication. But the truth was, Will wanted nothing more than being with her. He wanted everything too much and he had pushed her boundaries beyond conscious will.

And now she wasn't even talking to him. Literally. Not a single text was received.

_Fair enough_. It was easier to be upset than wretched. He told her they should think, but thinking was the last thing he wanted. He already knew what he wanted; he had already tried to give her space, waiting, hoping she would eventually get used to the idea of being together. Dreaming she would love him back. But instead, she had pulled away.

On Saturday night, his cellphone buzzed.

_Emma._

_Should I pick you up from the airport tomorrow?_

"I´m very good, how are you?" he said out loud shaking his head. He quickly tipped the answer.

_I´m staying a few more days. _He wasn´t ready to set off yet._ Coming back on Wednesday afternoon._

He fell asleep waiting for an answer that never came_._

-xx-

Emma didn´t have the courage to answer his late reply. A thousand possible answers crawled in her mind. Not a single one was appropriate.

I miss you. _Yeah, like he wants to hear that; after you´ve been shutting up_.

Why are you staying longer? _That´s none of your business_.

We have to talk. _Duh_.

Please call me. _Why don´t you call him?_

I´m sorry. _Yes, but he was wrong too_.

They _had _to reach an understanding. They wanted to be together; it couldn´t be impossible.

But she had no clue, it would be impossible if she kept lying to herself and him.


	19. Time apart

**XIX**

He wouldn´t go back to Lima. Not until his mind recovered some of the lost aplomb due to Emma´s last message and afterward silence.

"But, Mr. Schue… Are you sure you´re gonna stay?" Rachel had asked him when he left them at the airport, "What are we gonna say to Miss. P?"

"I already talked to her, Rach, don´t worry," he had lied, "We´ll see you soon, okay? Keeping my fingers crossed for you, guys!"

They took the plane, and Will returned to his room at the Hotel. During the subsequent days he surrendered to New York attractions and distractions, until just by chance he bumped into a little theater in the outside of the Broadway st. He went in, steps resounded in the empty room.

Soon he found his voice, and once the thinking of Emma crossed his mind, lyrics came out effortless.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<br>It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<em>_  
><em> 

Will had to battled not to start crying right there. And he cursed her for being human and having doubts and himself for being so obsessed and impatient.

"Excuse me?" a male voice took him out his meditation, "You´re not supposed to be here… unless you´re part of the cast…"

"I´m not" he apologized, "I, erm, sorry-"

"You´re not?" the old man seemed surprised, "With that voice you should be, son! What´s your name?"

"Will Schuester," _What´s going on here?_,

"Mark Foster," he shook Will´s hand, "I´m co-directing the play."

"Oh… nice to meet you, Sir."

"So, trying your luck?" the Foster wicked at him.

"Not really, I was just having a look. I´m not a performer."

"Would you like to? I mean, you have quite a voice, kid." he scratched his bald patch, "I´ll tell you what? You come on Tuesday and sing for George… we´re looking for an extra for the main male role."

"Wha- really?" Will shook his head, highly confused.

"Yes, why not? We already are in trouble and you seem like having the sparkle."

-xx-

Emma didn´t speak with Will since that Saturday night. She knew he would land in Lima the next day, but she didn´t dare to ask him what time, or if she should go pick him up. Shame and regret were the only feelings hitting her in those slanders moments, and although she thought walking across the park or getting together with Shannon would alleviate her, nothing good resulted from that.

Every little detail or perfume remind her of him. The glass of wine the coach would offer her, the rose's bushes; even now the sound of the grass under her foot was a constant leftover of their walks together.

_Since when fear could be so paralyzing? _

_You´ve lived Emma! You´ve gone through a lot! How come this is so hard?_

"Miss P!" A familiar girly voice caused her to turn around, "Miss P! Hi!" Rachel greeted her long with Kurt when they got to her.

"Hi Rachel, Kurt." Emma replied to the cheery children, disguising her previous disturb, "How are you? How was New York?"

"Breath taking…" the boy sentenced with theatrical voice, "stressing, but I think we did pretty fine."

She smiled at them, "I´m sure you did… So when are you informed about the admissions…?"

"We don´t know yet… Mr. Schue is going to talk to the School director to quicken the procedure."

_Mr. Schue_. "Oh, yes…" Unconsciously, Emma rubbed her hands, "Don´t worry, you´ll know soon. Have you talked to Wi-Mr. Schuester? I´ve been trying to call him, but I can´t seem to find him."

"Nope…" Rachel shook her head; "He´ll come tomorrow, tho… you know that, right?" her voice suddenly came out suspicious.

"Of course!" Emma giggled and joked, appealing to her acting skills, "In the afternoon… but I don´t know what time exactly and I´m not staying in the airport waiting for him for hours."

Kurt laughed, "Definitively not. Airports are boring. I believe there´s a fight to Lima at 2 pm every day… so he should be here about… 4?"

"That´s what I thought". _Liar_. "I´m very proud of you, guys… " With new maternal instinct, she cup the children´s cheek, "Whatever comes out of this, I wish you the best of luck. And, please, keep on doing what you do with that beautiful passion you have, ok?". Rachel´s eyes sparkled with tears and Kurt shivered under Emma´s touch. "Welcome to the world"

Before she could react, the two teenagers wrapped their arms around her, "Thank you, Miss P" the grown up girl sobbed on her shoulder, "Mrs. Schue is a lucky man to have you."

Emma had to fight not to join Rachel´s cries, "Don´t stop believing, you hear?" they released their grip, "Now go… and celebrate!"

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled hiding his tears.

"Bye kids."

The wind blew warmly, and jasmines perfume invaded her.

Emma would be at the airport at 4.

-xx-

"So you say your name is Will Schuester, uh?" George Petersen, a middle age man, with bad manners asked Will late that Tuesday.

"Yes"

"And you have no singing training what so ever?" he lightened up his pipe with tiredness, clearly annoyed by amateurs

"I direct the singing club back in Lima"

"Why don´t you let him sing, George?" Mark Foster asked from his seat rolling his eyes

"Why should I let you sing, kid?" he was pretentious when smoking

"I don´t know" now it was Will´s turn to start feeling irritated, he had other things to think about to be paying attention to an arrogant arse, "Actually I was asked to come… So _maybe_, you had some interest to see me"

Petersen narrowed his piercing eyes and a curious smile curved his lips, "I like you, Will Schuester. Start when you´re ready."

_This people are crazy_. He sighed, and his throat created the most cracked and beautiful sounds.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It´s hard to fight this feeling when it feels so hard to breath_

_Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

_I never opened up to anyone,_

_So hard when hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don´t need to rush this, let just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch and the fire burning so right_

_I don´t wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shine in the dark that´s your smile_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, just a kiss goodnight. _

Silence felt upon the three men in the empty theater. Will´s eyes were blank. _What am I doing here? What is the purpose of this?_

"Told you he´s good…" Mark Foster sentenced resting his back heavily on the chair. He seemed pleased.

"You were right," his partner agreed nodding impressed.

The directors discussed something Will wasn´t interested to hear. His gaze was stuck in the exit door.

_Is there a reason to be standing on this stage? What are you trying to accomplish? You don´t want this. I want Emma. _

_Does she want you? Does she fall asleep thinking of you? Does she feel her chest hurt when you´re not around?_

"Will… Will!" Foster called his name

"Ye-yeah, sorry"

"Rehearsals start in three weeks. And we´d like to have you."

"You do?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I, erm, I´m flattered… But I can´t say yes yet. There´re, erm, things I have to arrange back at home."

"Fair enough," Petersen understood, "You have a week. I can´t give you more time… we´re pretty tight with that."

-xx-

Will left New York with a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

There was a real possibility he would move there. A real, concrete and scaring unplanned change in his life. Did he want that? Did he want that more than he wanted Emma?

No. The answer was easy, obvious. If he had to choose between his young years dream and his current one, he would choose her with his eyes closed.

Until reality hit him. He wouldn´t pick someone who wouldn´t pick him back. He wouldn´t be a second option; he wanted to be her home, the air she would breathe to live, the father of her children, her life time choice. Because for him, she was all that.

The plane landed in Lima at the premeditated time and when he walked out the arrival hall to find his luggage, he spotted a red headed standing a few feet away. Emma was scanning the incoming passengers with apprehension; her hands tight around her purse.

Luckily, he found his bag immediately and when he turned around to meet her, he came across with her eyes.

Steps were given, none of them run, but their gazes were deadlock.

"Hi," her voice was soft; it always was. God, he had missed her so much.

"Hey," A heavy silence surrounded them, "Didn´t expect to see you here."

"I know," she admitted, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How did you know the time?"

"I met Kurt and Rachel a few days ago," she explained.

"Oh… I was gonna call you when I get home."

"Yeah…" she was ashamed and upset and sorry. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"You don´t have to," he was gratuitously cold. He thought she would run to him and kiss him.

She blinked several times, utterly stunned, "I-I, uhm, that´s why I came," she wouldn´t push him; she knew he was upset, but he was being hurtful. "Then, I, uhm, I´ll go…". She twisted her mouth to hold a sob.

"But I could use a ride", Will added coughing her furrowed forehead, "I mean if you… Em?" he took her hands with his and she looked at him, "I´ve missed you."

"Me too," she permitted herself to confess; but said no more. She had been chewing this moment for nights; what would she say, how things would come out. "Do you think we could talk?"

"We need to."

-xx-

Emma left Will at his place and headed hers to prepare dinner. He would meet her there after refreshing up and taking a few minutes to think if he should or shouldn´t tell her about the audition.

After meditating it under the cold spray of shower, he opted for keeping back that little detail. He knew her too well to guess that her decision would be affected in some way if he brought that subject up; because she was too selfless to keep him away from what he love. Little she recognized she was herself the only thing he love the most than performing.

"I didn´t know you would stay longer," she muttered, toying with her napkin, when the quiet dinner was finished.

"Neither did I" he said, "I, erm, needed to cool off…"

"I understand," she breathed, shifting on her seat, "You have the right to do whatever you want… and you were… upset… you had your reasons…"

"That doesn´t justify the way I treated you. I´m sorry, Emma. I am."

"I know. But you had your reasons."

"No, I didn´t. I was mean", she said nothing so he continued, "You know, I had a lot of time to think back in New York… and, Em, I realized, I had nothing to think about. I mean, I thought about all the things I want with you. I only thought about you" _There you are, word vomit_.

Emma stood up, everything she had planned to say, unexpectedly fading away. _Fear, damn fear_. With trembling hands, she collected the dishes and walked to the kitchen; Will following her, just like the last night they spent together in Lima.

"Em, did you hear what I said?" he asked as gently as he could seeing she wasn´t saying anything and sensing a distasteful déjà vu.

"Yes."

"So?" she walked next to him, back to the living room. As her shadow, he went after her, "Em…"

"I don´t want to fight, Will." her voice was diplomatic but erratic.

He closed his eyes, her statement suddenly getting on his nerves; his words came out jagged and loud, "What do you want, Emma?"

**Sorry for the cliff, guys! Don't hate me! Next chapter is almost done, so be patient! I´ll publish it as soon as I finish it!**


	20. Promises

**XX**

She froze when his voice came out that harsh; their gazes met when she turned around, "I don´t wanna fight with you," her lower lip trembled and she cleared her throat.

"No. No. Don´t you dare cry" he demanded coming closer, "Do you think I want to fight?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you making things so hard?" he asked exasperated running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you think I do it on purpose?" It was her turn to begin feeling upset.

"I don´t know; you tell me."

Emma snorted taking a step back, "You´re being unfair again."

"I don´t mean to be mean…" he didn´t, but he was tired and irritated, "I´m just frustrated and you know why. But you´re not really helping here."

"You think you are? Stop pushing me." Except she had no clue she needed to be pushed, to have her back against the wall, with no other option but to make a call.

"No," his voice was grueling and he came close, holding her waist tightly to bring her body to collide with his, "because I know I can take those words from you. I know you´re always biting your tongue."

She liked his confidence; the way he could read her as an open book; there was nothing sexier than a man with confidence, "Why do you love me anyway?" the question was formulated despite she was perfectly aware she was diverting the subject.

"Is that even a real question? Don´t you know yourself? You drive me crazy, Emma." in less than a blink, her breathing became slightly labored, "I love everything you say, what you think, your kindness, the way you make me feel when you´re around. I love the way you twist your mouth when something displeases you, and the way your twist it when something pleases you. I love your face without makeup in the mornings and the way you look all dressed up. I love your body, I love watching you walk away from me, how you sway your hips pretending not to notice that I'm staring at you. I love how you feel around me every time we have sex… God, I could make love to you forever. Because that is what it means to me. I make love to you every time we are together."

"You shouldn´t make love to me," she advised nonsensically.

"Why not?" he couldn´t believe her words, "That´s what I feel."

"You shouldn´t," she spoke slowly, shaking her head, causing her fragrance to reach him. She smelled like coconut and jasmines.

"Why not?" his fists closed securely around her waist, the fabric of her summer dress wrinkled underneath them.

"Because you risk too much."

"I don´t care! It´s me who risks… don´t tell me what I should or shouldn´t do."

"Risking means losing… you don´t want to end up losing, do you?" she seemed calm, held back causing Will to raise his voice.

"Actually I'd rather had and lost than never have had at all". His tenacity amazed her. "But of course! You´re not risking, so why would you understand what I'm talking about?"

"You have _no_ idea what I've lost for risking," she grinded getting rid of his grip, sooth suddenly fading away.

"So that´s all this is all about?" an ironical gurgle escaped his lips while watching her giving her back to him, "That you´ve lost and now you´re scared?"

"No," she lied facing the sideboard mirror, shunning his eyes.

"What would you do if I left?"

She met his gaze in the reflection, "What?"

"You heard me," She didn´t answer. "Have you even thought about anything during the past week? Because I did, Emma. And you know what? I´m willing to take a chance, I´m willing to take the risk with you and for you even though the simple thought of loosing you scares me to death. But at least I'd have the memory of having you," He walked toward her, but she didn´t turn around, "Answer me. What would you do if I leave?"

She watched his neck going stiff, his bloodshot and shinny eyes; imminent tears emerging and yet he had the guts to ask, knowing she could tell him some crappy lie and disappear of his life for good. Except she didn´t want to; she just couldn´t. "Make love to me." he mesmerized her, his strength was everything she ever wanted. She had fallen for him, needed him; but couldn´t find the words or courage to tell him so.

"No."

"What?"

"That´s not what it means to you," fair and painful answer, "So no, Emma, I won´t make love to you."

"Then have sex with me. _Fuck me_" she used that word deliberately. She couldn´t remember the last time she had craved for physical contact that much. She didn´t want sex. She wanted him, close.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that´s not what it means to me," he felt airless, almost stuffy. Her persona intoxicated him in the most hurting way.

"Then make me feel good. Make me shiver."

She always had a card under her sleeve and he breathed. There would be time for that later. First he needed to _know_. "Why?" he prompted her, understanding the new logic their discussion had taken.

"I need it," she answered selfishly.

"You don´t need me for that. Anyone else could make you shiver," the whole idea of other man touching her made him sick, but he walked toward her and stopped a few inches away. Their bodies not even touching, but he could feel the heat eradiating from her.

"Not like you do."

"I´m sure if you look hard enough you´ll find someone," he pushed her once more, this time his hand found the curve of her hip. "Who could resist you Emma? You´re beautiful."

"I don´t want someone else," Emma found his gaze in the reflection, after she had followed his hand to go rest on her skin. She was perfectly aware of what he was doing. She loved his self-belief, the way he used it without being arrogant.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Why?" his palm was now flat on her stomach, tightly curving around her frame.

Her eyes clouded with lust and shame. "I don´t know."

"Yes you do. Say it," his intensity aroused her.

"Because I love you," she breathed unevenly locking eyes with him, "I need you."

He pressed himself hard against her behind, "Was it so hard to say?"

"Yes," she whispered, her head tilting down; she was ashamed and alleviated.

"It shouldn´t. There´s no chance of you losing me," his hands traveled to her abdomen and then to her outer thighs to keep her steady. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, breathing in her perfume, and soon his fingers sneaked underneath her skirt to find her silky skin. He stroked the warm flesh of her legs, and moved up to discover her underwear; his fingertips teased its fabric slowly and yet firmly and Emma arched her back. "What did I say" he said huskily, his voice thick, "about me making love to you…"

"U-hu."

"Wasn´t entirely true."

"Wasn´t it?"

"No… I also fuck you, while we make love."

"Will…" _Fuck you_. Such powerful words, so offensive, and yet she was so turned on by them.

"And I want to do it forever. For every day…" his fingers moved her panties aside, "of my entire life."

She moaned, blood running madly across her body. Will watched her face contorted in a pleasure grin and his ambitious hand unbuttoned her blouse. He tormented her nipples through the thin material of her bra and her arms curled in an opened angle around his neck.

"I wanna have you right here, right now," he mumbled against her neck; her bottom completely in contact with his evident erection.

She arched even more if possible, inviting him to continue. She didn´t care they were in the middle of her living room, still fully clothed.

With a quick move, Will lifted her skirt above her thighs and watched her reflection again. His own hand was plunged between her folds. Everything about her was cluttered; her hair was falling on her forehead, the blouse tumbled on her shoulders, almost like it had been ripped off, her cheeks flushing pink. And she looked beautiful, lust and apologize exhibited in her eyes.

The front of his pants were tight, tighter than ever.

"Do it," she encouraged him, "have me now. I´m yours every time you want."

He didn´t need another word; his pants felt down to his toes, and so did her panties. He couldn't tell where the ability to slither a condom in less than 2 seconds had came from. Snaking his muscles arms around her belly, he pushed inside her. The furniture trembled when the two bodies impact on the cold edge.

"Oh, Will…" her eyes rolled back, when he hit all the right spots, "I-I made love before, but-oh God-never like this."

"That´s because I'm not making love you now, I´m fucking you," he strategically emphasized his words, joining her rocking hips with every thrust.

Emma had to hold back not to scream and cry. She leaned forward on the ledge, burying her face in the crook of her elbows; a drowned whimper escaped her lips.

Will saw Emma´s back completely bent forward, the line of her spine accentuated by the angle of her rippling body. Moans and incoherent words escaped her parted lips; he kept pushing inside her, with irregular breathing and she heard him growl, attempting to control it; but a thin layer of sweat covered his brow and his hands pressed Emma´s hips on him. She whimpered again, twirling, joining his dance and with impressive force, he curled an arm around her chest, the other on the line of her throat to lift her up.

"You feel amazing… so good." she arched, providing him more, and he groaned and mumbled things she couldn´t completely understand.

Skin was tasted, a ritual they would never condone, her perfume inebriated him in the most delicious and miserable way. Emma caught his reflection in the mirror. Lust; so much lust and commitment and promise. He could put her down her knees with such easiness. Her hands gripped the edge of the wooden furniture.

"Will…" she panted when he thrusted firmly inside her, "Will…", she called his name again, "s-stop".

Without delay, movements ceased, "What is it?", he was still inside her, waiting until she could regain the lost air; her eyes were darker as ever, and her hair messy

"Stop…"

"What?"

"I don´t want to do this anymore," she breathed, locking her gaze with his.

"Wh-"

"I want to make love to you" she turned around gently and cupped his face with tenderness, "I love you", the existent gap between them was broken when she assaulted his lips with devotion he never known before, "I'm in love with you" she finally said, "I can´t be without you. I can´t live without you"; he slithered his moist tongue and flesh was tasted again.

"Em, Emma, I love you too" Will managed to mumble when nudity rubbed together, heat and desire unsaid but palpable amid them, called to be quenched. His fingers collected her wild curls and felt to her shoulders to remove the last piece of cloth on her body. Emma watched him undressed her, and soon her hands copied his. They were naked on her living room, lights on, clothes scattered around them, sweat and vows implicit.

When his lips closed on her throat, she whimpered again, and held him tighter, "I´m sorry… I´m sorry."

"I´m sorry too," he apologized, "I´ll never treat you like this again."

"I deserved it. I was a coward."

"No."

"Yes, I was; I am."

He sucked her skin with force, "You´re not the only one. You think I don´t wake up every morning terrified by losing you?"

"You won´t," She huffed deep.

"Neither will you."

"Will…" his name rolled out her mouth when she felt him rotate the hips on her, this time slower, "I-I"

"What?" she felt his manhood teasing her entrance.

"I-I" loosen words got lost in her throat.

"What?" he licked her lips seductively.

"I wanna make you feel good."

"You already are."

"No," coyness tinted her voice, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Of cours-" but he practically choked when Emma felt into her knees to stare at him from bellow, "what-?"

"I wanna drive you crazy, Will." with delicacy she removed the condom so her hand could close around all of him; and Emma watched herself discovering the new sensation awaken by boldness. Her gaze travelled to the eyed widened man standing in front of her.

"Em.." it was a grumble more than a word.

"Is this ok?" she came closer, her hand never stopping the ministrations on him.

"Ye-yeah, more than ok…" he tried to control his sharp breaths, failing when her mouth closed around his shaft. He groaned, mumbled and curse between teeth, causing his lover only increasing the intensity of her suction. He had to hold back so he wouldn't buck his hips into her mouth; with trembling hands, he brushed the hair off her face to find a malicious grin crossing her features. She was provoking his darker instincts and looked up him with acknowledge. In an attempt to take him over the edge, she dragged her nails on his thighs, hard. But instead he pulled back.

"Wha-" his hazel eyes were wild, every single muscle of his torso was marked.

"I won´t… last of you keep doing that."

"I know," her lips curved into an impish grin.

"Come here," Will commanded softly, bringing her to her feet again, "You take my breath away" his fingers moved to her jaw line.

"I don´t want to fight again," it was a plea more than a question, "I wouldn´t take it," her eyes sparkled with emotion, "promise me we won´t," now it was her turn to demand and be snatched, "Promise you won´t put me through anything like this in the future."

"Promise," a gentle kiss was pressed on her cheek, "Do you?"

"Always," Will leaned forward to kiss her, but before he could seal their lips together, she pulled away.

"What?"

"I´ve just, uhm, my mouth was-" but Will didn´t allow Emma to finish. He tasted himself in her mouth; it was the most erotic experience he had ever lived and his tongue dueled with hers, uncontrollable and vehemently. Velvet against velvet. And skin; lots of skin and heat. "Will…" his name was pronounced again when his thumbs brushed her nipples; a puff of air fled from her lungs.

"I love when you do that," he watched her react to his patting, "when you twitch and try to hold back; it´s so beautiful," this time, he pinched her flesh and she moaned louder.

"Will" she gasped, "T-touch me."

"I am" he could be such a tease sometimes, and Emma giggled when his fingertips traced playful patterns on her lower abdomen.

"Not there," she took his hand and located it between her legs, "_here._" She watched him gulp, his knob going up and down his throat.

She was damp and so were her thighs, and his fingers soaked wet instantly, "Em…"

"I know," her head felt back when he rubbed the heated nub of nerves. His hand pressed flat against the hot flesh and her cheeks burned red before Emma buried in the crook if his neck, "Will…" she panted when the little space between them disappeared after he glued his bare body on hers. They blazed with candor, inhaling each other breathings. His fingers run wildly across her feverish folds, tracing patterns he could only knew. Emma called his name again, at the time her hips pushed forward seeking for more, "I want you," words were tinted with desperation, "I-I'm ready, Will". She was; in every possible and impossible way. Their eyes locked together, just like every time honesty was unbearable crude amid them. Her thighs quivered around his hand. And she gasped when Will scrutinized her; apologize, crave and longing was all he could read.

"You are ready," his voice was sweet, lightly pleased with realization and she nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Yes". Their mouths linked together and flesh met. His tongue twirled around hers. Smoothness and hanker, all together. He nibbled at her lip, seconds before sliding inside her; and the caught accord that night was theirs and completely different from them. Emma´s chest waved choppily when he lifted her up to sit on the ledge and immerse in her. Hips rammed against his, struggling to provide him all she had deprived him and herself from.

Every fiber of her body teetered when Will´s hipbones rubbed against hers. She felt close, agonizingly close, and she wailed when there was no way to be closer to him. "I love you," she managed to mumble when he rested his forehead on hers. Their lips brushed together slightly when the air was enraptured with the impetus of the love making.

"I love you too," he had waited so long to hear say so, "I love you."

Whimpers filled the room when unrelentingly, orgasms hit them at once. Unanimously, blistering shuddering rocked their forms in a liberating explosion and soon, the intensity of the moment gave place to recompose. They remain intertwined in silence, panting for air, holding each other as securely as their remaining strength allowed them to.

With numb arms, Will carried Emma to the bedroom and leaned on the mattress with her resting on his torso. He said nothing, overwhelm gradually dwindled.

"Will…" she called his name with candidness, supporting her weight on his pectorals.

"mm?"

"I never meant things to come out like this," she sincerely apologized with the lowest voice.

"I know… Neither did I. I-I should have been more patient, but it´s just…. I love you too damn much."

"I´m in love with you" she professed fixing her big doe eyes with his, "I´m so crazy, helpless and ridiculously in love with you."

"Do you mean-"

"I think I've loved you since I met you" tears streamed down her cheeks, "I just didn´t know it. And everything you said about me, about us together, about future….marriage and kids. I want it all, Will. I want everything with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Every inch of his body swelled and distended at her words, and he could do nothing rather than embrace her petite frame with burning candor, "You make me whole."

Later that night, when the quietness of the dark went down amid them, a deep and relieving sigh was breathed out harmoniously. Their eyelids fluttered close while mouths curved in joyful smiles against the other.

Because, no matter how dreadful things had turned out between them, the reality was despite hurdles there will always be something unexpected bringing them back together. It had always been like that, since the beginning. An unexpected bark, unexpected meeting, unexpected news, unexpected kiss, unexpected theft, unexpected reconciliation, unexpected ticket, unexpected words, unexpected fears, unexpected discussion, unexpected confessions.

And now it was time to expect the future and everything it would lead to them.

**This is it, avid readers! I just wanna thank you all for staying with this story, for your reviews, comments and critics! I love writing and knowing there´s people out there who actually read my humble work makes my day brighter =) THANK YOU! Also, I just wanna tell you, I'll be publishing a new story as soon as I begin to write it… have an idea rumbling in my mind and I can´t wait to see what you think about it =)**

**And of course, I can´t forget a out ****Taylor****, my beloved friend, wemma buddy and beta, who has been nothing but amazing to me. She´s been a great help and, I want to say thank you a million times to her. You rock, girl! 3**

**Until next time!**

**Aggie**


End file.
